Tenma Bunny V: The New Beginning
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: The TRUE Final Chapter to the Tenma Bunny series, and a callback to the Jenny/Joy fic. The Bunny Cafe is under new management by the WPCA, and Hikari, the Nurse Joy-Bot, is under some stress in the cafe. But the drama happens, OUTSIDE the cafe, as romance, family, and friendship gets heated. Will Tenma and the others accept the new cafe? Rated T. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TENMA!
1. Chapter 1

**_Previously…_**

* * *

Yakumo arrived at the café, through the back door. She returned to her old office, as she said, "Sorry I'm late, madam. But I had to tend to my sister."

The woman said, as she was sitting in Yakumo's old chair, "That's fine, Miss Tsukamoto… or should I call you _Model #Y-160_?"

"Just _Yakumo_ is fine. I always hated my codec nickname… Yamo…"

"No need to worry, Yakumo." The woman said, as she turned her chair to her, "After all, we are all robots, aren't we?"

She was a tall woman with long blue hair, done in a ponytail, and in a black business suit and a pink shirt. She smiled, as her blue eyes were shone, "Now then, Yakumo… Let's discuss business. Shall we?"

Yakumo nodded, "Affirmative. About the robots I am giving you…"

The woman said, "Well, I figured a complete memory wipe to many… and that I learned that Mikoto Prime, as you called her, is not for sale?"

Yakumo stated, "She's currently playing as Mikoto Suo, who the original portrayed. However, because of the Miko Foxes being reworked, we are setting up her departure from Yagami High, and make it a transfer to another school."

The girl said, "Ah, I see. And no one else knows. Fine, then. We shall see if we can keep _Suo_. For now, begin it."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh! Any way you can send me those Yakumo Cats? I figured we can remodel them as different cats; and, serious note, lose the sex appeal."

"Understood. I knew dressing them in fishnets was a bad idea… a bit dirty, but it shows."

The girl barked, "NO! That's not the reason why I bought you café! You need a home for the robots, and you're overworked. Plus, kids wouldn't dare play with these androids. So, I'm going to have them safeguarded… No need to worry. I'm sure we can fix this."

"Thank you… Hikari."

Hikari smiled, "Please. It's Miss Berlitz to you. But hey, call me Dawn."

Yakumo nodded, as she beeped, "Dawn. I shall do as you say, as we construct business."

Hikari smiled, "Good. Being we are both robots, and all, I would like to undergo a few… _changes_."

It happened, moments after Yakumo closed down the Bunny Café. Hikari, a robot that represents _WPCA_ , and is a grant member of her own robotics line, _Platinum Prettiness_ , bought the old café, only for the spare robots and the building, since Yakumo wanted to close down and sell her entire dream, despite the fact that she's an android, too.

Yakumo asked, "One question. Before our deal is made, what sort of line of work do you perform?"

"I'm a Nurse Joy-Bot." Hikari smiled.

* * *

 ** _Tenma Bunny V:  
The New Beginning_**

* * *

Yakumo said, "Ah. I see. And you represent the _World Pokémon/Civilian Association_."

"Affirmative." Hikari said, "But now, I wanted to move on to better functions. And founding _Platinum Prettiness_ is a new fresh start."

"Do what does this Platinum Prettiness do, exactly?"

"We're more of a family endeavor. We take our robot girls, doll them up nicely, without any flaw in their cosmetic features, and we send them away to perform normal human functions. We're family-friendly, and malfunction-free."

"This seems new to me."

"Well, following our _Alola Region_ line of Jenny-Trons and Joy-Bots, we wanted to expand to fresher horizons. But we needed a cosigned partner to assist our needs. And that's when we come to you, Yakumo Tsukamoto."

"I see. And you offer to own most of all my Tenmas, Mikotos, Eris, and MEs, all for your product?"

"Yes. However, I wanted to learn more about you, being you're a robot and all, like me."

"Affirmative. Suppose you may examine me, just to learn about my functions?"

"Correct. No need to worry. I am not like all those evil corrupt millionaires. I don't do it for the money. I wish to bring smiles upon their faces… to all humans, everywhere."

Yakumo bowed and smiled, "Very well. But not tonight. My sister is worried about me, and I had her handle herself, while we talk."

Hikari pouted, "Aw, that is so sad. I am sad."

"Huh? You're upset by it?" Yakumo was concerned.

Hikari beeped, "Sad, yes. But can't we do it, tonight?"

Yakumo said, "I will have to call Tenma, in order to continue."

"Excellent. I shall wait."

Yakumo went to the phone and called Tenma. She was on the receiver, as Tenma was still in the house.

Meanwhile, at Tenma's house, Tenma beeped, as she was moaning on the table, with her face emotionless and her eyes half-closed and dimming. She was weakening, after she ordered out, and before it could arrive.

" _Honey… Honey… Battery low… Recharge me… Yakumo… Anything you say, I will listen… Yakumo… Yakumo… Honey… Yakumo…_ "

She kept beeping, until she died down.

" _Honey… Yakumo… Anything you saaaaaaaaaaay… I… Batterrrrrrrrr… rrrrrrrrrrrr…_ "

Her eyes went black, and her body was motionless, lying on the table. The phone rang, as it was silent. No one bothered to answer, as Tenma was lying on the table, with no power in her.

Back at the office, Yakumo put the phone receiver down and said, "Hmm. Tenma must be sleeping. I suppose she understands that I will be late."

Hikari smiled, "Goody. Shall we test you?"

Yakumo nodded, as she gave in, "Fair enough. I do suppose that one little test will do. After all, _Platinum Prettiness_ is a family-friendly service. Just don't become perverted, like some sex robot service."

Hikari smirked, as she giggled, "Oh, no need to worry. I am not programmed for… _that_ sort of thing."

Yakumo smiled and bowed, "Thank you."

She went to the phone and said, "All staff, I am going to be busy with Miss Hikari. Do not disturb me, until I am finished."

She signed off, and locked the door. Hikari bowed and said, "Thank you very much. I wish to be discreet, but I chose to be private, being we're women and all… or rather female robots."

Yakumo bowed and said, "Acknowledged, Miss Dawn. Now, how shall we begin?"

Hikari held up a remote and said, "This."

 **BEEP! Whirrrr…  
** Hikari pressed the button, as Yakumo stood in place. Her motors whirred down, with her arms limp and her legs still standing straight. Her eyes went black, and her mouth was emotionless. Hikari smiled and said, "Good-good. You are good enough for a model. I mean, there's more to know about you, my dear. After all, I come in peace, and we are lucrative business bots."

She continued, as she removed Yakumo's blazer, "I am happy that you chose to save your business… despite that we are inept in the mechanized world. I'd love to see a pure beauty. You were perfect. Perhaps _too_ perfect. No wonder you were second best to Tenma Prime. You are so beautiful, in which I want to know what makes you _too perfect_ … to begin with. _Platinum Prettiness_ sentences _you_ to death… by reprogramming. But that's just plain mean. I can, at least, use you for your sister. I can reopen the café, under new management, and maybe have a place for you."

Yakumo was only in her pink bra, pink panties, and leggings, as Hikari folded her business suit neatly. She then examined her body and said, "Ah… Hourglass body… Perfect. Lemme measure you…"

She used a long tape measurer and used it to measure Yakumo's stiff body. Hikari nodded and beeped, " _Measurements recorded… C-Cup… Measurements: classified… 5'3"; skin: fair; hair: black, neck-length; Model Y-160… Status: working condition…_ "

Hikari giggled, as she said, "And they said you were not the perfect robot. You sister, on the other hand, I'd like to meet with her. I'd like to meet with her. Meet her. Meet her."

 **BZZZZ!  
** Hikari buzzed and beeped, as she was spazzing, " _Error… I am Hikari… Welcome to the Pokémon Center… We hope to see you agagagagagagagagagagaga-._ "

She sparked from her body, and then bent her body halfway down, with her arms flailing, her eyes clicked closed, and her mouth wide open in a smile. She was smoking from her body, shutting off her circuits. The office was quiet, as Yakumo started to reboot. She woke up and asked, "So, Dawn? Dawn?"

She looked at herself, and then blushed heavily. She covered herself, as she was embarrassed. She whispered, "I wonder what she was doing… Dawn… Dawn?"

She looked at her motionless body, as Yakumo beeped, "She overheated. I wonder why. Well, I'll contact her techie, so she can be fixed up. And we'll pick it up again, tomorrow afternoon… We are set to meet for tea, after all."

She looked at her folded clothes, and then giggled, "On the plus side, she's neat, when it comes to stripping robots of their clothes."

She took her clothes and went to a changing room, to put her clothes on.

Minutes later, after the café closed, Hikari was being rolled away by one of the technicians from the WPCA. He said that Hikari suddenly overheated, but saved everything she needed for the partnership of _Platinum Prettiness_ , her side-company. But what does her company do, exactly?

 **XXXXX**

That night, Yakumo came home, as she called, "Tenma?"

She noticed that the lights were still on, as Tenma was still lying on the table, with the TV on. It was on bars and tones, as Yakumo ran to her. She cried, "TENMA! NO! Oh, NO! NO! NO!"

She lifted her up and hugged her frozen body. She said in a sad voice, "I called you, but you didn't answer… No wonder you were unavailable… I was so… Oh, darn you! Why didn't you recharge yourself-? Wait… It was your bedtime, right?"

Yakumo was saddened, as she sobbed, "It's okay. You had a long night… I love you. Sis."

She kissed her on the lips and said, "Goodnight, my darling sister."

She carried Tenma to her bedroom and laid her on her bed. She placed the covers over her and plugged her in. Yakumo nodded, "Done. You know, Hikari, a girl who owns the Bunny Café, she told me that she wants to meet you, personally. I hope you like Dawn."

She left Tenma's bedroom, as she turned out the light.

* * *

The next day, at the café, Hikari examined the line of robots, dressed in different attires. All the Tenmas have their bunny outfits, the Mikotos are all in their fox outfits, the Eris in their chicken outfits, and the Yakumos in their cat outfits. Hikari walked down the line, viewing each robot, standing straight, turned off, each with their eyes open and with a smile. Hikari said to two of her WPCA employees, dressed in red and white, "These girls are all very well perfect. But the Mikoto Fox in orange… have her hair dyed green, to blend with her outfit."

The first employee asked, holding a clipboard, "For Halloween, ma'am?"

Hikari replied, "No, because with her boobs, and her orange one-piece, she'll be like an orange. Oh, for the Eri Chicks in blue, all of them who wear the blue outfits, have their beaks from a chicken to a penguin, and make their hairstyles a ponytail with blue ribbon. I like a Piplup look. And the Eri Chicks in red, remove their blond hair, and make it blonde with red highlights. They'll be just like Fire-type Pokémon."

She examined the Yakumo Cat, the one in white and purple, "Okay… As for the Yakumo Cats, I believe we need to update their kitty style. Have their ears and tails replaced with the following Pokémon cats: Skitty, Persian, Delcatty, Purrloin, Glameow, Meowstic, Espurr, Liepard…"

The employees said, "Yes, ma'am."

Hikari added, "And also, play back their introduction speech."

A Yakumo Cat was activated, as she spoke, "Hello, Honey. I am Yakumo. Welcome to our café. Anything you say, I will listen."

Hikari barked, "What kind of nonsense is that?"

Yakumo Cat replied, "I do not know. It is how I am programmed to say."

Hikari said, "Deactivate her. NOW!"

The Yakumo Cat powered down, as Hikari stated, "I want the Yakumo Cats to be given a cat-like accent. I want them to be a _purrfect_ addition to their _meows_ ( _muse_ ). And also, make their breasts an extra centimeter bigger, and their butts a centimeter smaller. They want to be symmetrical, in the hip and chest area."

She ordered, " _Platinum Prettiness_ will not have to be plain. We are a Pokémon/Civilian service."

The employees bowed, as one of Yakumo's technicians called in, "Miss Hikari, you are wanted in the laboratory."

Hikari smiled, "Ah. I do believe we have a guest."

Hikari left to the lab, as the employees continued to examine each robot.

 **XXXXX**

At the lab, Hikari was visited by a girl with blue hair and big breasts, dressed in a blue tanktop and denim shorts. She was sitting in her chair, as Hikari said, "Ah. So, you are the famed _Mikoto Prime_ , correct."

Mikoto spoke in a robot voice, "Affirmative, Master Hikari. I am Mikoto. Suo. Suo. I am a Mikoto Suo. For I obey. I am Mikoto."

She was in default mode, as her personality was blocked off, thanks to a request that Mikoto Suo, Mikoto Prime's alias, was transferring out of Yagami High. Hikari sat down, as she stated, "Miss Suo. For the record, you can call me Dawn. I have no intentions on being called "master". And moreover, I do have a proposition for you, Mikoto Prime."

Mikoto beeped, as she said, with her face emotionless, "Yes, ma'am."

Hikari blushed, as she turned away, "So big… So jealous…"

Mikoto asked, "Is something wrong, Master Dawn?"

Hikari yelled, "Nothing is wrong! _That's_ what's wrong! And STOP calling me " _Master_ "! While my new ownership is being finalized, nothing is yet official!"

She continued, "In any case, I'd like to offer you a job in our main company, WPCA."

Mikoto beeped, "Requesting offer. State your offer to Mikoto Prime. Affirmative. Anything you say, I will listen."

Hikari smirked, as she thought, "Obedient to the very end. Good work, Yakumo."

She explained, "As you know, I am looking to create brand-new models for my Jenny-Trons and Joy-Bots. Being I am a Joy-Bot, myself, I was wondering if I can tweak into your programming, and make you one of us. Of course, we'll have to keep your personality software and functions, but being you're _Mikoto Suo_ , in Yagami City, we're going to have to refurbish and recycle you as a newer model."

She showed her a Nurse Joy-Bot on a schematic, as she continued, "I call her _MONA – Mechanized Obedient Nurse Android_ , a proud new product in the WPCA, which is ten times as powerful as a regular Nurse Joy Robot. Your measurements are perfect to become one of our MONA Prototypes. Or…"

She showed a schematic of an Officer Jenny-Tron, and added, "You can be our newest _Law Enforcing Android Humanoid_ , or our _LEAH_. The names need work, but the project is going superb. We only need a test subject to learn about their movements, and I think you would be perfect."

Mikoto beeped, "Negative. I am not Mona. I am not Leah. I am Mikoto. I will not obey. I am Mikoto Suo. Suo. Suo. Suo. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh… … … Error. I am Mikoto Suo."

She continued to beep, as Hikari said, "Poor girl. No need to worry, Mikoto Prime. This will only be a temporary run. Afterwards, we'll be able to revert you to normal. I mean, the transfer has already been finalized; just not for the café. And speaking of, you can no longer work at the café, once we have a grand reopening."

Mikoto was beeping, as she tilted her head to the left, "Oh? Am I terminated, Miss Dawn?"

Hikari said, "No need to worry. No need to worry. I can help you help you help. No no. No need-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee… _ERROR! Speech program cur-_."

She spoke, "I can help you. We wanted to fix you, as good as new. I mean, you lived your life as a human, correct, despite that you don't know who you really are?"

Mikoto beeped, "Correct. I work in the café, as a Miko Fox. By day, I am Mikoto Suo. I am a high school student. And I am programmed to obey. Anything you say, I will listen."

Hikari asked, "Do you accept?"

Mikoto beeped, "No. I do not. I am Mikoto. I am Mikoto."

She sat up and bowed, "Thank you for your time. I am happy to be Suo. Mikokokokokokokoko-. Suo-oh! Oh! Oh! oh! oh! oh! I am Miko-."

Hikari stopped her, as Mikoto's speech patterns were jumbled up. Hikari then deactivated her, as she growled, "Stupid robot. Apparently she is not in working condition. Yakumo would kill me for this, but I have no choice…"

She called to her employees, on a radio, as she beeped, " _Mikoto Prime needs repairs… send an emergency repair team to rebuild her…_ "

She continued, as two WCPA employees carried her off, "I want her memories and functions copied into a separate file. After that, delete all data from Mikoto Prime and install the-. Uh…"

She flipped a coin and said, "Ah. Do it. I will contact you, once the decision is made."

They carried Mikoto away, as Hikari sat back down, recharging herself. She beeped, " _Joy-Bot Model 7-point-7… battery low… must recharge at nearest port… Activating recharge hotspot…_ "

She charged herself, with her Wi-Fi module, inside her chest, as she clicked her eyes closed and bowed her head down. She remained seated, until she was fully charged.

 **XXXXX**

That evening, Hikari was sitting on a crate, naked, with her long dark blue hair covering her bare chest, and her legs closed. She was in an onsen, scrubbing herself with soap. Two of her WPCA employees were outside, by the doorway to the _Women's Onsen,_ as the first one asked, "Is it wise to reprogram Mikoto Prime?"

Hikari said, as she was lathering herself, "I am sure. Sooner or later, people will find out about Mikoto Suo, i.e. our robot fox. It's all taken care of. Yakumo understands why she must have Mikoto Prime to be trained."

The second employee asked, "But Miss, Miss Yakumo would be livid, if you make her one of our robots."

Hikari smiled, "Hey, come on, you guys. After this is settled, we can move on to the main event: Tenma Prime. I mean, what do we have to lose? I have seen the robots of Tenma, but not the main core. All she speaks of is _Honey_. And I plan something cute for the Tenma Bunnies. Also, I can have some of the robots' hair removed and replaced with newer colorful hairstyles. Because, let's face it, they all look the same, but we need to know which is which. Plus, I like the idea of the Tenmas to have different hair colors, since they were made to avoid confusion."

The first employee said, "Not to mention skin color. Miss Yakumo knows diversity, when she sees it."

Hikari stated, "True. But diversity is such a strong word. If you are created to act human, or as a product, and you are black, white, tan, or Asian skin-colored, you're _still_ a robot."

She continued to lather, as she was covered in suds, entirely, "We can leave the Tenmas, as it is. The Mikos, Eris, and Yakumos, we can do a little remodeling on them, as long as they go by _my_ book. But it's almost time. The café will reopen, as soon as we have everything in control. As WPCA and Platinum Prettiness, we must become productive and focused, as long as we do not ruin business, despite a few glitches, errors, miscues, and open tasks. Any questions, gentlemen?"

Suds started to seep by the doorway, as the employee asked, "Yes. Are you aware that you are waterproof and soapproof?"

Hikari asked, "Why do you ask? I am waterproof and can withstand the finest bath soap in the world."

The employee stated, "Well, your private bath is covered in bubbles."

The entire onsen is full of soap, as Hikari blushed, "Oops. Remind me to repair my sensors, for bath time, when I have free time."

She stood up, covered in suds, as she said, "Now. Please wait 15 minutes, while I clean myself off. Afterwards, you may dress me in my yutaka."

The men answered, "Yes, ma'am."

She went in the bathwater, as she relaxed. She said, as she was relaxing, " _Cooling down… Systems offline… Relaxation mode commencing…_ "

Hikari opened her eyes and said, "It does feel warm. I am glad I am a Nurse Joy-Bot. Pokémon Water… I don't like to be doused in. Now, _this_ is the-, is the-, is the-, is the-, is the-, **BEEP!** _This_ is the life."

She relaxed, as she was cleaning herself up.

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, Hikari was in her office, in her business suit and pants, as she was looking out the window. She beeped, as she looked at the blue sky, " _Temperature: 67 degrees… Today's weather: sunny… 25% chance of rain…_ "

Hikari sighed, as she was worried, "I know it's a burden, but the Bunny Café will be ready soon… and I-. _Error_ … I just realized. I have no announced release date. Good. Good-good. I can get everything ready, before we open to the public."

She sat back down, as she was relaxing. She said, as she was calm, "Pokémon and Bunny Robots are simple to take care of. When my new robots are made, I can have fun… and when I meet with Tenma Prime, only then, I can reopen. Who knows? She's such a sweet girl, on the outside. But what of her sister?"

Yakumo arrived, as she was a little worried. She asked why Mikoto is being taken apart. Hikari replied that it was a suggestion for her to become one of her Jenny-Trons or Joy-Bots. She did save her data, in a separate form, just in case.

"I understand. Mikoto Prime is not suitable for the café, after we fear that the scandal may happen, for a beautiful girl, as a robot." Yakumo said.

Hikari huffed, "Speak for yourself!"

Yakumo blushed, "Yes, Miss Dawn."

She stated, "While Mikoto is being dismantled, may I ask? Why?"

Hikari smiled, as she tilted her head to the right, "Why, you ask? I'm aware of scandal, and that never happened… minus the occasional glitches and malfunctions, after a couple accidents. I believe that starting again would be perfect, and to think different. Mikoto Prime is under wear and tear, since she was a catalyst from the original Mikoto Prime, who was destroyed."

Yakumo explained, "That's because she was too human, and she was glitching so much that she lost control of her identity. You would have seen her. She just stood by a railing, and started to scream out that she's a lie. She believes that she's a human, but does not know that she's a machine… until now. _Mikoto Prime Mark II_ was obedient, and with the newest updates, she can understand herself that she is a robot, acting as a human. She even passed with flying colors in our testing facility. However, as we are now closing down, Mikoto Prime felt sad… But thanks to you, we can reshape her."

Hikari giggled, "That's sweet. Plus, I never knew that robots can act human, but freak out, knowing that they can be _too human_."

Yakumo nodded. Hikari said, "No need to worry. Mikoto Prime will still have a home in the café. But… If she dies, or we cannot reload her CPU, we can make Mikoto Prime Mark III."

She then asked, "By the way, when will I meet with Tenma, your sister? I had a good look at one of the Tenma Bunnies, and she's so adorable. I believe Tenma Prime is even more endearing."

Yakumo beeped, "Affirmative. However, Tenma cannot be available. I am watching over her, as she was drained of her batteries, after our first meeting. It was foolish of me to leave her home alone. But now, I am well-aware of her safety."

She looked to her and requested, "Hikari, promise me you will not damage her, or make her one of your slaves."

Hikari argued, "We talked about this before! I would _never_ do such a thing! WPCA is for family-friendly fun, peace for the people in the world, and to live in harmony. NOT for perverted sex jokes and endless rape!"

Yakumo gasped, "Hikari! Watch your language!"

Hikari apologized, and then beeped, "My apologies. I am sorry. Whenever I think about this kind of-, sort of-, kind of dirty moment, it just slips my tongue… almost like that poffin, covered in strawberry-plum icing."

Yakumo stated, "It's okay. You're an adult, albeit a robot, yet you care for other people, and not for the sexual charm in the café."

Hikari explained, "Exactly. Besides, sexual charm is not mostly into me, since it's usually maid uniforms, cheerleader outfits, facepaint and bodysuits, and ribbons. Plus, I am modeled after a young girl, and modified to be a Nurse Joy Robot. I am still me, except I am adult-like and ladylike."

Yakumo replied, "Yet you are only of the body of a Nurse Joy, and the head of a mature girl. And unlike my Tenma Bunnies, you are in proper working condition."

Hikari smiled, "Yep. Aside from the usual errors and low battery alerts, I am still fully operational."

She stood up and said, "So. When do I meet Tenma Prime? Tomorrow? Next week?"

Yakumo turned away and said nothing. She walked off, returning to the lab. Hikari looked on, as she was worried, "I'm not into that… I know you're her sister and al-."

She paused, as she had a thought, comparing a Tenma Bunny to Yakumo. She then had an idea. She let out an evil smirk and said, "Pretty… So pretty… Maybe I have a use for her, after all, since she's leaving me in charge."

She also had a worried thought, thinking since if Mikoto was going to be exposed, sooner or later, what about Yakumo? It would seem that Hikari had no choice. She knew what to do, but she wouldn't like it. She'd have to dismantle Yakumo.

 **XXXXX**

That night, at home, Yakumo approached Tenma, who was in her white shirt and skirt. Yakumo whispered, "Tenma…"

Tenma stood in place, as she asked, in her normal voice, "Yakumo? You okay? Why are you sad?"

Yakumo thought, as she was nervous, "I'm sorry… But I don't know… Something about her I do not like… Hikari. It's like… _Platinum Prettiness_ … Could it be a ploy? I don't know what, but Tenma Prime _cannot_ be at that café. We did erase her programming of that café, after we closed, and it's almost like-."

"You lost in thought, Sis?" Tenma asked, as she smiled.

Yakumo hugged her and whimpered, "Forgive me."

Tenma shared a hug with her, as she closed her eyes, feeling blissful. Yakumo, however, was just worried.

 **BEEP! Whrrrrr…  
** She deactivated Tenma, as she sobbed, "I am so sorry… But I cannot trust Hikari, at all… Suffice to say, she's a different type of robot, and I think everything she says are lies… Sis, you will forgive me, but…"

She detached Tenma's head and whispered, "Goodbye."

She removed her head and placed it on the table. She then removed her clothing, and then her arms. She placed her arms down, next to her head, and then started to kneel down, crying. She stopped there, as Tenma was headless, armless, and naked. Yakumo couldn't bear the burden, since she cannot trust Hikari. She wiped her tears, and proceeded to Tenma's upper body, but stopped, as her hands were on her waist. She shivered, as she cried, "I… I can't do it! I just can't! I want to dismantle her, but… But I can't lose Tenma! Not at all!"

She stopped, as she put her clothes back on. She didn't bother reattaching her arms and head, as she said, "Tenma, you will forgive me. But until I can think of it, otherwise, you cannot function, anymore. Goodbye, Tenma."

She went to her room, leaving Tenma, with her body headless and armless. Tenma's head and arms were still on the table, as her eyes were closed, and her face emotionless.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Hikari finished up a sign for the café, which says " _Platinum Prettiness Café – Served with a smile and cuteness_ ". The sign showed Tenma's face on it, with a smile on her face, and winking. She then activated the sign, which had Tenma winking, every five seconds.

"Perfect. Tenma Bunnies will be ecstatic, being that it's still their café, but I kicked it up a notch. Oh, Yakumo would be please at me. I'll have a contractor put this sign up, tomorrow morning."

She sat down and powered down, recharging her batteries. Yakumo believes that Hikari may be doing something to hurt Tenma, but it turns out that Hikari was only doing this, as a business endeavor, not a personal one. Hikari smiled, as she whispered, "Of course, I've long to meet with Tenma Prime… So adorable…"

The lights went out, as she closed production for the night.

 **XXXXX**

Later at 1am, Yakumo returned to Tenma's room, in her metallic white bra and panties, as she has an emotionless face. She responded, in a monotone, " _Hello. I am Yakumo. Tenma Prime not finished disassembled… Must be taken apart…_ "

She was in her _Default Mode_ , and suddenly went back to work on Tenma. She detached her hands from her arms, and placed them in a box. The arms went in the box, as well. Yakumo then slowly detached her naked upper body from her lower half, and placed it on the table, lying on her back. She then spoke, " _Disassembly near complete… 55% of Tenma Prime dismantled…_ "

She unhooked her lower hip from her legs, and then placed it in the box. Her legs were left standing, and she disconnected her feet from her ankles, and her thighs and calves were split apart. She placed them in the box and proceeded in Tenma's upper body. She removed her breasts, showing chrome plating from inside, and then placed them in the box. Yakumo turned to Tenma's head and removed her face, showing LED lights for eyes and a speaker for a mouth. She placed the face in the box, and neatly placed all her parts in the box, including her head. After placing all the pieces of Tenma into the box, she then closed the box, and taped it shut. She then marked the box as " _Defective Merchandise_ ".

Yakumo beeped, as she was standing straight, in a monotone robot voice, " _Disassembly complete. Tenma Prime is dismantled. Hello. I am Yakumo. I am perfect. I am a robot. I am perfect in every way. My function is to be perfect in every way. I am programmed to help. I am perfect. I have no sister. I have no family. I have no friends. I have no happiness. I am perfect in every way. I am Yakumo. I am perfect. I am… perfect… I am… I am… I… am… perrrrrrrrrrrrr…_ "

Yakumo suddenly powered down and remained standing in place. She remained turned off, as she destroyed her own sister, who is an android like her.

 **XXXXX**

"AH!"

Yakumo woke up from her bed, as she panted. She held herself and whimpered, "Tenma… Sis… Oh, no…"

The moment she disassembled Tenma Prime was all a nightmare. Yakumo said, as she held herself, "I have to make amends… I worry over what Hikari will do… Tenma, I'm sorry… What have I done?"

She lied back down, resting her head on the pillow, and whispered, " _Sleep Mode Activate…_ " and then fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Yakumo rebuild Tenma, as she said, "Sorry, Tenma… Dismantling you, like that… That was so stupid of me… Besides, I was-. Well, I was over my head. We may be together, as robot sisters, but I still love you. I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm just… paranoid. What if Hikari wants you, as her toy… or a slave… or something so perverted? I just can't find it in my heart to trust my own kind."

Tenma said nothing. She was still turned off. Yakumo smiled and finished, putting Tenma's school uniform on. She instigated that Tenma can just be herself, and not a robot. She didn't want to suffer, after everything that happened, since she opened the bunny café, and that she may lose her sister, out of a disaster.

"This nightmare… I suffered of you, because of her…" she said, "What if my dream may be true, and you really are destroyed? I can't lose you… Tenma…"

Just as she plugged her in, she got a text from Hikari. She said that she wants to come down to the office, for a favor. Yakumo agrees, as she set Tenma to _Default Setting_. And then, she set her to restart automatically, after being fully charged. She kissed her and said, "Be good, Tenma Prime. I have to take care of this. We'll talk about this, later."

Yakumo left to the café, as Tenma was standing in place, charging.

 **XXXXX**

Outside at the café, Hikari was opening the doors to the building. Yakumo said to her, "I got your text."

She arrived at the front door, as Hikari said to her, "I have a surprise for you."

Yakumo replied, "Yes… Thank you. Also, did you… get _my_ text?"

"I did. And, well… Are you sure about this? I mean, I'm not that mean… and I would never hurt your sister, Tenma Prime. But thanks for opening up."

They stepped inside, and Hikari shut the door.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at Tenma's house, Tenma was still in place, recharging, while still standing. She beeped in beeps, slowly and quietly, still recharging her batteries. Tenma remained in place, all morning, silent and motionless.

 **XXXXX**

Back at the café, Hikari showed Yakumo a Tenma Bunny uniform, which is red with violet leggings, and mauve heels. She asked, "Would you put this on for me?"

Yakumo asked, "I do apologize, but this is a regulated _Tenma Bunny_ uniform. Only Tenmas can wear it."

Hikari said, "No need to worry. I had the measurements down, so it'll fit you. It may be a bit revealing, but I'm sure it suits you well."

Yakumo blushed, as she was worried, "I don't know."

Hikari insisted, "Look, do you want to wear it, or not? I haven't got all day!"

Yakumo said, "Oh, okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt…"

She took the uniform and said, "But if it doesn't please you, please remodify it for a Tenma Bunny."

Hikari said, "No. This is made for _you_. Understand, Yakumo."

Yakumo went into the changing room and got dressed. Minutes later, she stepped out and was wearing her bunny uniform: a red one-piece uniform and violet leggings. She even had a fluffy white tail in the back. Yakumo blushed, "It does fit."

She smiled and said, "Sorry if I ever doubted you. But, why do I have to wear this?"

Hikari held the remote and said, "Well, let's just say that I have a job for you, in the café."

Yakumo nodded, "Oh, yes. I like the sign in the café, outside. Such color."

"It's nothing, really. A little animation, some HD graphics, a little neon lighting, and you got a public café, good for the whole family."

"So, where do I fit in? I'm more of a Yakumo Cat, than a Yakumo Bunny…"

 **BEEP!  
** "Actually… You _are_." Hikari said, as she set Yakumo to _Default Mode_.

Yakumo beeped, as she was standing straight, "Hello. I am Yakumo."

Hikari bowed and said, "And to be blunt, you're starting to feel ragged. So, I figured… Why not use you, as a display doll, for the people. Of course, kids don't need to be so needy at you. Let's just say that you, Yakumo Prime, are a relic."

Yakumo beeped, as she was moving robotically, "I am Yakumo. Anything you say, I will listen."

Hikari went closer, as she moved her right arm, posing like she was holding a tray. Yakumo's left arm was on her hip, as Yakumo let out a light smile. Hikari then deactivated her motors, as she said, "It's for your own good… You know what they say… _Out with the old, in with the new…_ and to be honest, I never intend to hurt you. If this goes successful, we can keep you, as our display. If not, well, I can always fix you up."

Hikari blushed, as she leaned to her, "But, to be honest… Yakumo Prime… I have a confession to make… I wanted to run my side company, and work out your bunny café, but… I did have a little detail left out."

She went closer to her face and whispered, "I had always loved you, Yakumo. I am not into this sort of way, but it was because… You're beautiful… like a Nurse Joy-Bot or an Officer Jenny-Tron. I know you understand love… but I feel it, like the love for caring Pokémon and humans…"

She kissed Yakumo on the lips, as Yakumo's eyes started to fade to a dimmed dark reddish color. Her battery was completely drained out, as Hikari felt refreshed. She smiled and said, "Her life source… _Yakumo Prime status: 0% battery life; unit has been deactivated…_ Good. She's good enough as a display mannequin, now. Yakumo, you will forgive me. But I am an advanced android. You, however, are just getting old. But I don't hate on you. I'm too nice…"

She leaned to the frozen and dead Yakumo Robot, as she concluded, in a whispered to her face, "It's just that I'm a tad bit jealous of you…"

She let out a small frown upon her face and closed her eyes. She nodded and whispered to herself. Then, she summoned two of her WPCA employees, as she instructed, "Have Yakumo ready… at once."

The two men carried the prone robot away, as Hikari sat down in her chair. She whispered, as she was upset, "I know it's wrong of me, but I had no choice. It's not a hostile takeover; it's just a new fresh start for this café. It's time to start breathing in new life."

At the lab, Yakumo was placed on a glass pedestal, as the men in WPCA uniforms sealed her in a glass case. They rolled Yakumo down, in a huge trough, going past two technicians, attaching a penguin beak onto an Eri Robot in cyan. In another room, a Miko Fox in pink was hairless, as one technician prepared a colorful wig for her. It was pink and red, with mauve highlights, and it was very long hair. The technician was brushing it, to tame the Robot Fox's new hairstyle. In another room, a red Yakumo Cat, dressed in a Delcatty-print uniform, was doing cat poses, meowing and purring, continuously.

They arrived at the main hall in the café, and then placed the display of Yakumo onto the middle of the stage. The men left, as a third WPCA employee placed a small plaque on the pedestal. It said " _Yakumo Bunny – Prototype Bunny Robot_ ". He placed a small tray onto her right hand, and posed her like she was serving to her customers.

Opening day for this café was ready, but it will not feature Yakumo.

Meanwhile, back in the office, Hikari looked into the address book to find Tenma's house. But no luck. The address book that she found in Yakumo's desk was blank. She sighed, "Oh, darn. And I was hoping to talk to Tenma, personally. Oh, well. I do not need her, yet. We can open, without her. She is still an employee to the café."

She sat back down and beeped, " _Shutting down… Bye-bye…_ "

Her head bent down, as her eyes clicked closed and her mouth smiling. She was recharging, again, as she was feeling happy to work in the café, but deep down, saddened that she had to shut down her partner.

 **XXXXX**

Back at Tenma's house, Tenma was fully charged, as she activated herself. Her eyes opened, and her blue eyes shone. She spoke in a robotic tone, "Hello, Honey. I am Tenma. Anything you say, I will listen. Welcome to our café. Honey. You're so handsome. Anything you say, I will listen."

She remained motionless, as she kept speaking robotically. It would take two hours for her to warm-up her motors, so she could walk around, being she was deactivated, all day, last night.

She started to move, as she looked at herself in the mirror. She blushed, as she smiled, "I look beautiful."

She removed her pigtails, and then removed the ribbon on her white shirt. She unbuttoned her shirt, halfway, revealing her chest, with her white bra on. She gave herself a kissing gesture, and then blushed, reverting herself to her _Sultry_ mode. She said, in a deep alluring voice, "Oh, honey. Do I find myself sexy?"

She teased her long black hair and did sultry poses to the mirror. She smiled and said, "So, so, so sexy… I'm so pretty, dashing, alluring… Honey, do you find me cute? I know I am. I am a cute bunny girl. Anything you say, I will listen…"

She kissed the mirror, as she winked, "Come on and see me, sometime, honey."

Yakumo made her into her Default more, but what she didn't know was that she was in Default mode for so long that she randomly set herself to another mode she's programmed as. And in Yakumo's fright, Tenma was at her highest mode: _Sultry Mode_.

She lied on the couch, as she was posing like a supermodel. She beeped, as she was in an alluring gesture, "See something you like? I am a Tenma Bunny, after all. Anything you say, I will listen."

Of course, in Sultry Mode, the technicians were lucky that all the gynoids in the café cannot strip down, being that it's a café.

Suddenly, a knock on the door was made, as a girl with long blonde hair, done in pigtails, and in red ribbons, was by the front door. She was wearing a pink blouse and jeans. It was Eri Sawachika, Tenma's best friend and Yakumo's former partner in the café.

"Hello? Yakumo? I came by to visit. I overheard about your new business deal with the WPCA, and I thought I can celebrate with you."

The door opened, as Tenma appeared. She winked to her, as Eri smiled, "Hi… Tenma. Uh, is Yakumo home?"

Tenma gave a kissing gesture to her, as she said, "Welcome, honey."

Eri asked, "Uh, you okay, Tenma?"

She whispered, as she realized, "Oh, right. She's Tenma Prime. I forgot."

She stated, "Well, is Yakumo here? I want to celebrate with he-."

She grabbed her arm and giggled, "Celebratory business? Why not? Come on in, honey, and let's celebrate~!"

 **ZING!  
** "HEY-, WHOA!" Eri cried, as she was pulled in Tenma's house, unaware that she's becoming an alluring android. Eri decided to play along, until she can figure it out.

Tenma placed her on the couch, as Tenma beeped, "Would you like some tea, honey?"

She winked, as Eri said, "Uh, sure…"

Tenma left to make tea, as Eri whispered, "Something wrong here. Why's Tenma acting so… _seductive_? And where the hell's Yakumo?"

She thought, "Is Tenma getting a screw loose, or has she learned new ways to get a boyfriend? But who could date her, as she is now?"

Eri said, "Whatever the case, I have to find Yakumo. I know we don't work together, anymore, but she's got a lot of explaining to do."

As she waited, Tenma pulled out a kettle and started to make tea. As it was on the oven, Tenma blushed, as she beeped, "For my customer. She's such a nice person."

Eri said, as she waited for Tenma to come back, "The minute her guard is down, I'll set her back to her normal functions. She's all freaky, but it's like she's becoming sexy. But then again, she's like a cute child…"

She added, "And to add, that's _not_ how you tease a customer, showing off your assets!"

Tenma returned, as she said, "Tea should be ready, soon. Right now, let's talk…"

She went closer, as Eri asked, "Yes. Tenma, we should-."

She placed her right leg up by Eri, who was seated on the couch, as Tenma leaned closer. She whispered, "Is this warm enough, honey?"

Eri thought, as she was nervous, "I have to do something…"

She pulled out a small palm tablet, as she whispered, "I'm sorry, Tenma."

She then had a USB drive in her hand and held Tenma's face with her free hand. Tenma grabbed Eri's head and placed her face into her bosom. Tenma smiled, as she was relaxed, "Honey, I enjoy your visit… Want to stay a little longer?"

All Eri could do was blush heavily. She grabbed the USB drive and went to her left ear. She connected it, and then used her small tablet to activate it. Tenma spazzes out a bit, being "Honey… Honey… Honey… Honhonhonhonhonhon-."

 **BEEP! WHrrrrr…  
** Tenma powered down, as Eri shut her off. She then pressed " _Reboot_ " on the tablet, and Tenma suddenly beeped, flashing her blue eyes, lightly. Eri said, "Thank god… What the hell happened?"

Tenma suddenly rebooted, as she said, in a normal tone, "Eri? What are you doing here?"

Eri blushed, as she pointed at her. Tenma gasped, as she covered herself, "OH! ERI! WHAT GIVES? Did you just-?"

"I just came in, damn it!" Eri barked, "And you, all of a sudden, decided to play striptease!"

Tenma scoffed, "I did not!"

Eri then thought, "Oh, right. She has no recollection of what occurred."

She said, "Tenma, where's your sister?"

Tenma replied, "At her job. She never told me about where she worked at."

Eri said, "The café. Of course. But I thought she closed it."

"What's closed?"

"Nothing. Tenma, do me a favor and stay here. I'm going down to the café. But afterwards, I'll check up on you, and see how you're feeling."

The tea kettle whistled, as Tenma gasped, "OH! The tea!"

Eri said, as she sighed, angrily, "…after I have some tea."

Tenma said, "Oh, no need to worry. I can have myself some tea. I'll save some for Yakumo, when she returns. You won't stay long?"

Eri barked, "PUT YOUR DAMN CLOTHES ON!"

Tenma said, "I _am_ wearing clothes, silly!"

Eri complained, "Well, straighten yourself up, then! I'm done."

She walked off, saying, "Yakumo, I am coming for you."

She left to the café, as Tenma asked, "Huh? What's wrong with her?"

 **XXXXX**

Moments later, Eri arrived at the café, as she saw the sign with Tenma on it. Eri growled, "Platinum Prettiness?! Just what kind of cornball gag this is?"

She went inside, as she was furious, wanting to have a word with Yakumo. However, when she arrived, she saw that it was empty, with Yakumo inside, in the middle of the café, encased in her glass cell. Eri approached to motionless Yakumo, as she asked, "Huh? I don't remember a mannequin that resembles Yakumo. But… why is she in a bunny outfit? She's so lifelike."

She looked at the plaque, and was shocked to learn of what it was. She whispered, "No… It's… It's really her? What happened to you?"

Hikari said, as she appeared, "I happened. That's what happened to her. No need to worry. She's still in working condition. Sadly, she's retired."

Eri gasped, as she saw her. She whispered, "You…"

Hikari smiled, "Ah. Eri Sawachika. An honor to meet you, a co-conspirer of the Eri Chicks."

Eri asked, as she was scared, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Hikari extended her hand and said, "I am Hikari, owner of the WPCA – _World Poké-_."

"I _know_ who you are, you fembot fool!" Eri roared.

Hikari put her arm down, as she said, "You heard of me?"

Eri nodded, "The Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies. I have heard so much about them, but I never revealed them to public."

Hikari stated, "Only for a proper duty, if given a reason why. Our Joys and Jennies, or Jenny-Trons and Joy-Bots, are now working at 100% efficiency. _Platinum Prettiness,_ our new café, will be the successor to your Bunny Café, as we are increasing production, to the next level. We are honoring Miss Yakumo's duty, but she has been running ragged."

Eri asked, "Huh? You mean her? Like, she was being torn apart?"

Hikari said, "No. She's feeling heartbroken, being that her sister, Tenma, was once an employee here… or should I say, _Tenma Prime_?"

Eri growled, "What did you do to her?"

Hikari explained, "She did it to herself. All I did was erase her battery power. This is only a test, being that she is a popular model. If unsuccessful, she can return. But she's delicate. Promise you I won't scrap her. She's a liable asset… unlike you, who abandoned the project, because Yakumo here had bad reviews."

Eri seethed, as Hikari smirked, "You want to know a secret? I am jealous of her… I helped create the Jennies and Joys, and became its leading CEO of the WPCA, no, the very first android CEO, since the creation of the first ever android actor. She's too beautiful, and she created these cosplay animals, in her image, Tenma's image, and _your_ image. I kept the Eri Chicks, but no longer made them chickens. I made most of them penguins, ducks, and birds. I even made an Eri Chick in white and red, and made her into a robin."

She added, " _Platinum Prettiness…_ It's not just a namesake, but a livelihood of my existence. The truth is that I wanted perfection. And that's all there is to it. You, Yakumo, Tenma, Mikoto… they are old relics, and Yakumo here… she's of an era of bygone days…"

She whispered to her ear, "She's obsolete…"

Eri couldn't stand it. She grabbed Hikari's neck and roared, "SHUT UP! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT, YOU AUTOMATED BITCH! How could you do this to Yakumo? What did you do to her? You're evil! You're not a Nurse Joy-Bot! You're like…"

Hikari stated, in an obvious guess, "Team Rocket? I can assure you… I'm not Team Rocket. Besides, the girl I resemble is one of the good guys, and a popular coordinator from Sinnoh. WPCA is NOT a criminal guild! Don't you think I'd know that, right away?"

Eri yelled, "You won't get away with this!"

Hikari smirked, "You can talk, abandoner…"

Eri gasped, as Hikari beeped, "Your Eri Test Robot… She died, because of you… Tenma Prime… She's conflicted, as she is human… Mikoto Prime… perfect, but in a world of her own OS… and Yakumo… She made the café, you became the partner, you became a household name in robotics, and for cosplay, and for even a family-friendly establishment… You became a popular investor, creating android yous, and what happened? You quit!"

She nodded, "Losers never quit, and quitters never sob, knowing that her heart is breaking… Yakumo. What will you do now?"

Eri was angry, as she said to her, "You little robotic brat! I swear to god, you won't get away with it! You are for human and Pokémon, but THIS! This isn't just family-friendly! It's… It's a hostile takeover!"

Hikari smiled, as she tilted her head to the right, "Is that a fact? Well, then… I have one thing to add… add… I have one-."

 **BZZZ! Whrrr…  
** Hikari powered down, again, as she bent down, halfway, with her eyes closed and her mouth open, and her arms dangling. Eri tried to revive her, as she was angry that she made Yakumo into a display mannequin. Just as she was about to reactivate her, a girl in long blue hair and big breasts appeared, dressed in a blue policewoman's uniform. It was Mikoto.

"Alright! Just what do you think you're doing, Miss?" Mikoto barked.

Eri asked, as she was surprised, "Mikoto? Uh, I mean, Mikoto Prime… What are you-?"

Mikoto stated, as she saluted robotically, "Hello. I am Officer Mona. I am a Jenny-Tron model, freshly made. Miss _Eri. Sawachika_. You are under arrest."

Eri barked, "ON WHAT GROUNDS? You saw what happened! Mikoto… Hikari, she's… She's taking over Yakumo's café!"

Mikoto added, "No. She is improving it. As a Jenny-Tron, I am programmed to uphold the law, and maintain perfection."

Eri cried, "MIKOTO PRIME! SNAP OUT OF IT! You're not an Officer Jenny-Tron!"

Mikoto beeped, "Error. Miss _Sawachika_. You are. Charged. With the following. Crimes: _Assaulting the new owner of the café. Trespassing on public property, without clearance. Addressing an Officer Jenny-Tron as "Mikoto"._ Please refrain from calling me _Mikoto_. I am Mona."

Eri said, "I don't care! You're still you. Hikari, she's broken, and you just stand there, doing nothing, but play policewoman?"

Two Jenny Robots, women with blue hair, in blue and aqua police uniforms and skirts, and a blue police hat on, appeared, as they grabbed Eri's arms. Eri cried, "HEY! What are you doing?"

Mikoto said, as she was glaring at her, "Now, Miss _Sawachika_. I know you are a valued conspirator to our café, but I refuse to have you be so violent… for a human, at least."

Eri looked at the powered off Hikari, as she sobbed, "I didn't mean to… but you have to believe me. What she says is lies."

 **POW!  
** Mikoto slugged Eri in the stomach with her fist, as she winked, "Anything you say, I will listen, Honey. Now, Miss _Eri. Sawachika._ While I am giving you a warning, I am afraid I'll have to ask you to leave. Right away. As soon as possible. Not a second longer. RIGHT! NOW!"

Eri wept, as she was furious, "You'll never get away with this, Hikari!"

She was being escorted to the front door, as Hikari bent upward and stood straight. She whirred her head, seeing Eri being dragged away by the Jenny-Trons. Hikari whispered, as she said, "Sucker. I knew the humans fell for my fake shutdown trick. I know it's rude of me to do so, but the deal is made. Employed or not, Sawachika is a loyal member of our Bunny Café. Now… We should clean this place up."

She looked at the floor, as she added, "Also, we'll need more fresh carpeting."

Outside the café, the Jenny-Trons and Mikoto threw Eri out of the building, onto the streets.

Mikoto boomed, "And stay out!"

 **SLAM!  
** She slammed the door, as Eri sobbed, "Mikoto… Yakumo… What has that android done to you?"

Thunder struck, as rain was falling. Eri sniffled, as she was crying. She whispered, "I have to save this café. Damn her! I know she's not evil, and she's doing this as a way to continue our café chains, but this is madness! Is the Hikari Robot malfunctioning, or is this her natural state?"

She stood up and said, "Whatever the case… and Yakumo now gone forever… I have to do something… But how?"

She walked away, leaving the café, as Hikari watched on from her office window. Hikari smiled, as she beeped, " _Eri. Sawachika._ Blonde, young, and very arrogant. Such beauty misplaced. Eri… I know this… Everything you say, I will doubt, Honey. She's human, and yet, inferior. But, as a head of WPCA, all humans are cool. She just knows too much."

She beeped, as she held up a phone, "Attention all Jenny-Trons. Miss _Eri. Sawachika._ is not to set foot in my café, at all times. Scan her, once she enters. If she's a robot, she's one of us. If she's human, remove her."

She signed off, as she said, "One to go. Tenma Prime, we should meet, once I find you."

Hikari watched on, as she had only one more robot to learn more about: _Tenma_. Will she succeed, and when will she open _Platinum Prettiness_?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	2. Chapter 2

Since Hikari kicked Eri out of the building, and turned Mikoto into an Officer Jenny-Tron, and made Yakumo into a statue, she was sitting in her office, as she contemplating her duties as owner of the Bunny Café, renamed as _Platinum Prettiness_. As she was thinking, her intercom beeped, as she answered it.

"Yes?"

A male employee said, "Ma'am, you have a visitor."

"Is it Sawachika, or Tenma, perhaps?"

"No. It's, uh, Miss Squid Girl."

"Who? Oh… That's because she has a plush squid in her shelf. Plus, what does she want?"

"She wants to see you…"

"Send her in."

She waited, as a woman with long pink hair, done in a ponytail, wearing a black business suit and a pink blouse, walked into Hikari's office. She said, "Well, if it isn't the apple of my peach cobbler."

Hikari turned around and saluted, "Officer Jenny-Tron 8.2…"

The woman saluted back, "Nurse Joy-Bot 7.7."

This is Luka, a robot girl that works in WPCA, as well. She is a custom-made Officer Jenny-Tron, but with lovely pink hair, and has a taste for fish foods, including octopus balls. She is more curvy and sexier than Hikari, as she was a new model for the company. She was also Hikari's on-again off-again lover, or so the employees guess.

Hikari blushed, "Why are you here, Luka?"

Luka smiled, "I just wanted to see how my dear Hikari has done, since you left the WPCA HQ, weeks ago. I missed you, honey…"

She kissed her on the cheek, as Hikari blushed, "Luka, this is not a good time. I am busy with the new company, and I need to have everything all set, including the robots."

"You mean Tenma?"

"How did you-?"

Luka winked, "You have so much Tenma Bunnies, I just couldn't resist. I met one, and I cuddled her into my bosom. The problem was… she didn't say anything."

"That's because she was turned off. The android bunnies are almost done with test runs!"

"My bad. Anyway, may I take a tour around? I want to know the android that rebuilt this bunny café, after failing sales!"

She saluted, as she winked, "You are in charge, Joy-Bot 7.7~!"

Hikari sighed, "Must you do that?"

Luka smiled, "Sorry. I _am_ a Jenny-Tron, after all. Plus, this pink hairstyle suits me, rather than sucky blue."

Hikari escorted her to the main room, as she said, "Well, come on. I haven't opened yet, and I wanted you to see what I have done to the place."

They left the office, heading to the main area, in which the customers will be sitting. The main service room is full of booths, with white leather padding and diecast tables. Each table has a number, as it also flashes on and off, whenever the customer is being served. There's also a room for adults only, as a few only come for the sexy costumes. She dubbed it the VIP Room.

Luka said, "Ah, sweet~! _Very Important People!_ So creative, and it's free?"

Hikari beeped, "No. Paying customers only, and for MEN only. It's actually _Very Impolite Perverts_. But they do not know that."

Luka scolded, "Shame on you! You know that is not how you're built, hazing at the male humans."

Hikari stated, "I am only trying to maintain the World Pokémon-Civilian Association's status quo! We are NOT a burlesque house, strip club, or bordello! At least they can only pose and strut, rather than all the dirty things humans do!"

"I know. But you should be nicer to the customers."

"True. But I am not that evil. I'm legit."

"Aw, that's why I love you."

She felt the carpet from her shoes, as she smiled, "Wow! I like what you done to the place. You have way of creating new life and style, in your own ways."

Hikari said, "Indeed. Here's a better one!"

She showed her Yakumo, who was still frozen and dead, in her case, as Luka was amazed, "No way… She's beautiful… So… So sexy… ravishing… very sultry…"

Hikari said, "Not as beautiful as you… and a few Miko Foxes I own…"

"Miko Foxes?"

"They're D-Cups."

"Oh, like me, then?"

"No, not like-, oh, never mind!"

Luka looked at Yakumo, as she complimented, "It's so stunning for a Yakumo Bunny… Plus, I see that she's a prototype model for Tenma Bunnies?"

Hikari explained, "Not exactly… Look at the tablet."

Luka looked at the tablet, as she read about Yakumo. Hikari confessed, "Well, the reason why she is encased in her glass cell… She's considered obsolete, being she and her sister, Tenma Prime, were created to be perfect. She was the imperfect one, being eye-candy, as the boys say."

Luka nodded, as she said, "And you drained her battery power?"

Hikari gave a kissing gesture and said, "The same. My kisses are only activated, when I want to preserve any broken or worn out Joys or Jennies, when they are due for demolition. And they come to me, for I have much battery life to save."

Luka sobbed, "Hey, that's not fair! You only do that to Jennies and Joys! Why on the robot girl here?"

Hikari said, "It was an emergency routine. Plus, I felt bad about her, seeing that she cares for the café _and_ Tenma Prime."

"Tenma Prime?"

"Alias Tenma Tsukamoto. She was the perfect sister, other than Yakumo. Sadly, Tenma is too cute, while Yakumo has no interest in boys."

Luka taunted, "Wow. Sucks to be you, huh, Yakumo Prime?"

She asked, "SO! Where's Tenma? I want to meet with her."

Hikari said, "Never met her. Somehow, we never had time for a meeting or sorts… and that Yakumo somehow has no trust in me to meet her."

Luka asked, "Does she love her?"

Hikari responded, "I think so. But no need to worry. Yakumo will be our centerpiece, until we say otherwise. After that, I can recharge her, fully. Don't worry, I didn't destroy her."

Luka explained, as she was disappointed at her, "You shouldn't have done that. I know it's right, being she's an obsolete robot… but is it wise of you to do so?"

Hikari stated, "It was an old adage: _Out with the old, in with the new_. And she was showing signs of damage. I can tell, since when we first met, her entire systems and servos were stressed out. And the reason I deactivated her… was to soothe herself from being stressed so much, she will eventually no longer work."

Luka knocked her forehead and said, "Oh, bad girl. Anything that can be broken, should be fixed."

Hikari whispered, "But… as people who help build robots, they can fix all of them… but cannot save same."

Luka hugged her, as she placed Hikari's head into her chest, petting her head, feeling upset. Luka whispered, "It's fine. You didn't want to, but it was still wrong of you. Plus, it's like preserving the robot, only to find a way to upgrade her; just like a human, with a terminal disease, and kept in preservation, only to find a cure."

Hikari whispered, "I know it was bad of me to do so… but it's just… I reprogrammed one to work as a Jenny-Tron, and she does an excellent job."

Luka said, "Ah, you mean Mikoto Prime. You used Project LEAH on her?"

Hikari nodded, as Luka replied, "Excellent. But what of the memories of her normal systems?"

Hikari smiled, "I managed to save most of her files. Besides, it's all sorted out. Miko Prime, a.k.a. Mikoto Suo, was just transferred out of Yagami High. Now, she works for me. Why, she even has the same blue hair color as the Jennies. It was this, or use MONA. However, I chose both, installing LEAH, being an Officer Jenny-Tron, and named her Mona, because she sounds like a Mona."

Luka said, "That's sweet. And if that fails, you can reinstall their memories and functions. But at least they're fully operational."

She added, as she was curious, "Do you even know where Tenma lives? I was curious if I can ever meet her."

Hikari said, "Soon. Apparently, I have no leads on who knows her, rather than Sawachika, Suo, and Yakumo. It's like I'm not trustworthy."

Luka hugged her and said, "It's alright. Anyway, how about a look at these robots? OH! Can you have me an octopus robot?"

Hikari gagged, "EW! NO! I can't have tentacles for arms on these beauties!"

Luka winked, "I'm kidding~. Besides, these robots wouldn't be waterproof."

Hikari said, "Well, they are, unfortunately… but I fear water attacks from Water Pokémon."

The two robots walk into the lab, as Hikari was showing her the Tenmas, Mikotos, Eris, and Yakumos that Hikari was preparing and modifying.

 **XXXXX**

Luka saw a row of Tenmas, Eris, and Mikotos, dressed in different styles and attires, as she was excited, "Oh, my! So much creativity! I see that one of your Eri Chicks have a Piplup style."

"I love Piplup…" Hikari smiled.

Luka brushed the Blue Eri Chick's hair, one with a blue uniform, long blue and white hair, and a small penguin beak, and was smiling in a quiet tone. She addressed that she is so beautiful and lifelike. Hikari explained that she wasn't like that. Eri helped created the Eri Chicks, and after she left the reigns on them, Hikari wanted to update and upgrade them.

Hikari said, "I call _her_ "Eri Penguin"."

Luka snickered, "So original. It's like she's-. Wait. You know, if she were a penguin, she'd be black and white. Uh, I meant the uniform. She's so beautiful, yet the beak looks used."

"I'm having the boys in the back create Poké beaks. That's the original Eri Chick beak, but I'm having some built for the Piplups, Torchics, and others. Plus, I was thinking we'd make Eri Duck~!"

Luka stated, as she scolded at her, "No. What if they sue us for copyright issues?"

Hikari sighed, "What? Pokémon have ducks, right?"

This is the reason why these two love each other, but somehow are hardly in a romantic state. Luka, the newer model, is always happy and sweet, but disagrees on some things to Hikari, the older model, as she sometimes become picky on fashion choices.

Luka smiled, "Well, they are so creative and beautiful. OH! Can you make me an Eri Chick with tentacles and a squid mouth?"

Hikari yelled, "CERTAINLY NOT!"

She calmed down, as she added, "I have to follow the functions of each robot… Bunny, chicken, fox, cat… and the usual substitutes that follow! We don't have fish, here."

Luka sobbed, as she was sad, "Aw, is that so?"

She hugged her and nudged her breasts onto Hikari's side, "Come on, sweetie. I always love Eri Chicks, but I want to see then talk, with the octopus's little suction mouth. I love squids and octopi, and I want to have them serve me takoyaki balls. I love takoyaki."

Hikari was worried, as she was being forced by Luka to please her. Luka added, as she winked, "Do it for me? It's that, or I'll be far away from you, never to be seen again."

Hikari sighed, as she gave up, "Alright. Alright! Just stop! I mean, I do love you, but… I am only following WPCA protocol."

Luka blushed, as she let go of her, "Uh, me, too. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

She continued to laugh, as Hikari said, "Well, I think I can work it out. I'll have an android of your choice to make you some fried octopus balls and some taiyaki pastries. Now, as for the robot, we have a fine selection-."

Luka hugged the Eri Robot, dressed in blue, as she replied, "I choose this one!"

Hikari grumbled, "You just become finicky, are you, Officer Jenny-Tron 8.2?"

She said, "No matter. Luka, while we have the boys in the lab prepare the robot _and_ your snacks, let us dismiss to my office."

Luka said, "Oh, sure. Just make sure that she's good and ready. Plus, I have not eaten, since I have arrived here. I need to preserve fuel, and my batteries are running low. It was a 4-hour drive here."

 **XXXXX**

At Hikari's office, Hikari was in a seated positon, motionless, as she was recharging. Luka relaxed on the couch, next to her desk, smiling to the motionless robot. She whispered, "It's brave of you to work hard… but Nurse Joy-Bots are so polite. And you have helped run this company from the ground up. This café, as you call it, is so brilliant, and that's why I love you for it."

She remained on the couch, as she continued fawning and complimenting her friend, "Yes. But I wish you had not hurt Yakumo. She's a relic, but relics can be good as new. You know, if she were fully charged and up-and-running, maybe I can talk to her more. But that's not me. I can accept her endeavors, but then there's that cute little Tenma Prime. She resembles the robots that look like her. No. Error. She's the original Tenma, made with her sister, as the perfect one in the duo. Tenma is adorable. But not as adorable as Hikari, my love."

She sat up and approached Hikari. She went to her and hugged her motionless body. Luka said, "You've done good, my friend. Only… if you hadn't die Yakumo down, I'd want to learn more… But that's in the past. What's done is done. Now, you have me to care for you…"

She then had a thought, "Hey, wait a minute… Forget the offices of WPCA. I'll stay here and work here, too, just to learn more about these robots. Not to mention that Mikoto Prime is now an Officer Jenny-Tron, like me. I should have a word with " _Mona_ ", and get to know her, more than before."

The intercom buzzed, as Luka answered it. A man in the lab said, from the speaker, "Miss Luka, you're wanted at the lab. Your test robot (and your lunch) is ready for you, and your, er… Eri Octopus."

Luka squealed in glee, "Eeeeeeeee! I can't wait! I gotta go. But I have to hurry, before my battery dies down. Walk, don't run."

She walked to the laboratory, as she left Hikari alone.

 **XXXXX**

At a testing room, Luka was sitting on a soft couch, near a table. Luka felt tired, as she moaned, "Where's my food? I don't want to recharge, manually, or automatically, via hotspot…"

A technician said, from in the other room, "Miss Luka, ma'am, it's alright. Eri Chick is on her way."

The Eri Robot in blue and in a penguin beak appeared, holding a tray of takoyaki and taiyaki. Luka smiled, as she was relaxed. She said to sit by her, as the robot placed the tray on the table. Eri sat by her, as Luka took a bite of a taiyaki pastry. She blushed, as she said, "Oh, delicious. I love these sort of fishes. Mmm, is that green tea?"

Eri Chick blushed, as she beeped, "Hello, master. I am Eri."

Luka asked, "Master? What about _Honey_?"

Eri Chick explained, "You want me as a squid, right? The technicians and engineers decided to make me your personal servant. Anything you say, I will listen, honey."

"That's more like it." Luka nodded.

Eri Chick gave her a takoyaki ball, on a toothpick, as she blushed, "Say ahhh~."

Luka opened her mouth, and Eri stuffed the octopus ball in. Luka blushed, as Eri smiled, "Did you enjoy that?"

Luka blushed, "The best. So delicious, and such a good taste. Whoever cooked these foods, from behind the scenes, keep it up."

Eri Chick said, "The kitchen is off-limits to employees and customers. Only Miss Yakumo and Miss Hikari are allowed to enter."

Luka asked, "Slave labor?"

Eri Chick beeped, "No. Automated chefs."

The technician replied, "Ma'am, it's hardly true. Some of the boys are busy in a huge kitchen, preparing tea, cookies, cakes, and other snacks, for the customers to enjoy. They work as repairmen for our androids, but they are also good cooks."

Luka smiled, "Oh. Then, my hat's off to you. But instead…"

She saluted robotically, as she beeped, "You're a true help, civilian."

She then said, "Also, make a note to Hikari: _hire professional chefs_."

He asked, "Ma'am, why?"

Luka said, "Because we need genuine class cooking. We're not a sweets shop, manned by only two or three chefs."

He replied, "Right. I'll keep that in mind, ma'am."

Luka scolded, "You're paid to observe these cute androids, and repair them, NOT to moonlight and goldbrick!"

She added, as the Eri Robot cuddled her, "Also, I'll see to it that Hikari fires you."

Luka blushed, as she held the Eri Robot, in her bosom, as she said, "But I can't. You have good charm. Plus, Hikari's my girlfriend… sort of."

Eri Chick asked, "Sort of?"

Luka said, "She may be my fellow employee, but she's also my lover. But there are times when we do not get along, or when she's always negative. But it's the way it is. She's always doing her job, and has no time for romance. That, and we're not designed for sex. We want to maintain our PG rating."

Eri Robot beeped, "Correct, madam. Anything you say, I will listen."

"Madam?! What happened to Master, Eri Chick… or Piplup?"

"Eri Chick needs no names… Call me Piplup… Pip…"

She chirped like a Piplup, as Luka was mad. She barked, "HEY! What's wrong with _this_ one?"

The technician said, "Oh, sorry, ma'am. She gets a little saddened, and she wants to please her customer. Plus, she is considered an Eri Piplup, being that she and the others wear blue."

"Fifty shades of Water Pokémon…" Luka sighed, as she deactivated her.

She continued eating, as she said, "You there. Have this one ready for my likings, and once Hikari has made the improvements on the octopus modifications, bring her to me. For now, I will snack on."

She was in bliss, eating her takoyaki, as the two men in black WPCA uniforms carried the Eri Robot away. She remained seated, still eating, as she replied, "Gorgeous. And I feel fully refreshed."

* * *

Eri was at Tenma's house, as she was crossed, "I can't believe that those androids kicked me out of the café! And all because of what happened to Yakumo! Why did I quit? I should've saved her, but it was her call… And Tenma, she…"

She looked at Tenma, who was leaning by the window, standing straight and plugged in. She was turned off, by Eri, while resting her circuits. Eri stated that whatever Hikari is doing, she feels that it's a bad idea. And if what happened to Yakumo was horrifying, she'd imagine what Hikari will do to Tenma. Eri even said that she never said that Yakumo's gone for a long time, maybe forever.

She lifted Tenma up, straightening her out, and added, "This sucks. Tenma cannot become one of those things. Mikoto's brainwashed, Yakumo's a statue, my Eri Chicks are different fowls, the techies at the café have turned on me, and Tenma's in danger."

She hugged her, as she petted her head, "Tenma, I cannot let this happen. I won't let these mean girl robots turn you into a freak, or a nurse or a cop."

Eri growled, as she looked at Tenma's blank eyes. She said, "I can't have them get you. Do they know where you live? I'm sure they might know… I'm sorry, Tenma. Until we can learn more of this Hikari, you're coming with me."

She stripped Tenma into her naked body, and then brushed her long black hair, removing her pigtails. She then unscrewed her head off, removed her arms, and uncoupled her upper body from her lower body. She then approached her lower body and detached her legs from her hip. She then placed all her detached body parts into a large cardboard box, with packing peanuts and bubble wrap inside, and sorted Tenma's pieces inside. She then closed the box and taped the lid shut. Eri agreed, as she said, "It's for the best. She's coming home with me. Tenma, I'm sure you're going to stay safe, from this Hikari."

Eri believes that Hikari might so something evil to Tenma, but in reality, Hikari is fixing up the place, and wants to meet Tenma, personally. She carried the box, by herself, leaving Tenma's place, and locking the door. She placed the box inside the trunk, and then drove off in her silver car, driving to her house. Eri figured that Hikari knows where Tenma lives, from Yakumo's data. However, Hikari doesn't know.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, as the café, in her office, Hikari was closing up. She sighed, as she said, "I needed a little breather. Just not here."

She knows of a luxury hotel, next door from the café, and she and Luka rented themselves a room, out of their budget from the offices. She stepped out to the front door, as she instructed Mikoto, saluting continuously.

"Now remember, Mona, make sure that no one comes in, including Eri Sawachika. She is not allowed to enter the premises, at all. If you see an Eri Chick, or Eri Piplup, let her in. REMEMBER: NO criminals, NO perverts, NO trespassers, during closing hours!"

Mikoto saluted, "Roger. Wilco. Yes, ma'am. Anything you say, I will listen."

Hikari petted her face and said, "Good girl."

She walked to the hotel, next door, as Mikoto stood guard in the front door.

 **XXXXX**

At a hotel room, Luka and Hikari sat by a fireplace, which is a HDTV monitor, simulating a log in a fireplace, set ablaze. Luka was in her pink blouse and pants, and Hikari was wearing her white shirt and black pants. They shared hot cocoa, as Hikari smiled, "I think I needed a little relaxation… Plus, I was hoping you can help me open the café, soon."

Luka smiled, "Well, I am a little peeved by it, but I guess I can stay. I was going to stay for a week, but I can call the offices and say that I have a job to take care of."

Luka blushed, as Hikari smiled, "Thank you. I do love you, but it is so nerve-wrecking."

Hikari placed her head by Luka's shoulder, as Luka unbuttoned her white shirt, halfway, as Hikari whispered, "Don't. Stop."

Luka smiled, "Did you say _Don't stop_?"

Hikari's shirt was thrown down, as Hikari beeped, "Do not stop. My functions have increased, in ways I do not comprehend…"

Luka removed her pink blouse, showing her pink lace bra. Hikari was in her white bra and blue panties, as she kneeled to Luka. She smiled, "Luka…"

Luka removed her pants, showing her pink panties and black leggings. She kneeled to her, as she winked, "Honey…"

Hikari whispered, "Stay with me, honey…"

They clicked their eyes closed, as they went closed, about to kiss each other. But then…  
 **BEEP! Whrrr…  
** Both androids powered down, remaining in place, centimeters before their lips touched. Both robots powered down at exactly Midnight. They were recharging from a Wi-Fi hotspot, since they cannot be up all night long, and that the WPCA usually closes at 10pm. They remained on their knees, holding each other, nearly touching their lips, and remained frozen, all night.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Eri's house, she brought Tenma in, in pieces, as she was bringing her in, in a huge box. She sighed, as she was exhausted, "Damn it… She's heavy, for a robot… But it'll be worth it…"

She looked at her phone and grumbled, "Damn her… That Hikari. She'll get hers. Bank on it."

She decided to go to the basement and rebuild Tenma from there.

 **XXXXX**

Down in her basement, she reattached Tenma's body, and then redressed her into a blue and white maid outfit. She said, as she was worried, "I'm sorry it has to come to this, Tenma. You can work for me as my servant, since Nakamura and Masaru are taking the month off. But that's okay. I wanted a spare Tenma Bunny or Eri Chick to be my slave. And that is only _you_ , you cute Tenma Bunny… and you can thank Hikari the Evil Robot for banning me from the Café! I can't believe that she had the gall to exile me!"

Hours earlier, before she was halfway to her house, she got a message from WPCA:  
" _Dear Eri Sawachika,  
We thank you for your continuing services, and we appreciate your offerings, being a part of the café. But, the World Pokémon Association regrets to inform you that, due to your recent behavior and manhandling the new owner of the Bunny Café, you are hereby permanently exiled from the new café, once it opens. Eri Chicks will remain a part of the café, under new functions and appearances, but you, however, can no longer be an employee here. It's for the best, because you were violent towards the new owner. If you'd like to make an appeal on your ban, please contact our WPCA Offices in Ecolog City. We like to hear about your side of this story, and want to know what you can do to make WPCA great.  
For now, thank you for understanding, and we apologize for this inconvenience.  
Signed, Hikari  
Owner of Platinum Prettiness; Executive of World Pokémon/Civilian Association_"

Eri snarled, "Of all the lowdown… dirty… rotten… DAMN HER! First, she shuts down Yakumo; then, she brainwashes Mikoto, into her personal Jenny-Tron; NOW, she bans me from the café, for something I didn't mean to do! Is that justified?! Justified, my ass!"

Tenma was plugged in, as Eri brushed her long hair. Eri said, "I'd like to keep Tenma, just in case. I don't care if I am not allowed to enter her sucky café. That evil robo-tramp!"

She finished, as she went upstairs to go to bed. Tenma remains in the basement, recharging, as her body was still rigid. Tenma suddenly beeped, as she heard everything that Eri yelled about.

"Yakumo?" She whispered, "My… Sister… She… She's gone… Yakumo… Oh, no… My sister is a-."

She beeped, " _Deleting memory… Deleting memory…_ "

Most of what she said, and most of what she remembered, were deleted, but she still remembered that Yakumo was already gone. As she was recharging, a small tear came out of Tenma's right eye. Even though the loss of Yakumo was mentioned by Eri, while she was being repaired, she kept it quiet, but she was emotionally hurt. She powered off, until morning.

* * *

The next morning, Eri went downstairs to find Tenma. She stood her straight and reprogrammed her, using a small iPad and remote. She began to reprogram her into a useful servant to Eri, being that it's the only way to not have Hikari hurt her. She pressed the button, as Tenma opened her blue eyes. She beeped, as she did a curtsey to Eri, "Good day, Master. I am Tenma. How may I serve you, today?"

She only set her to her _Obedient_ levels, but temporarily, until the issue blows over. Eri nodded and said, "Perfect! I can fix her, myself. I'd call some technicians to assist, but they all turned to Platinum Princess Hikari! So, I'm on my own."

She ordered, "Okay, Tenma. Let us begin with your servitude protocol."

Tenma bowed, "Yes, my master. Anything you say, I will listen."

Eri smiled, "Good. Once that's done, we can revert you to normal. I may need you, during the evening hours."

Tenma bowed, "Yes, my master. Anything you say, I will listen."

Eri added, "Oh! And when you go to school, as Tenma Tsukamoto, you are to come _here_ , and not at your old house, from hereon, until further notice. Can you remember that?"

Tenma bowed again, "Yes, my master. Anything you say, I will listen."

Eri ordered, "Right. Make me some tea."

Tenma walked off, as she beeped, "Yes, master. I shall serve you tea."

Eri said, "It's a good thing her entire files are spared. I had to remove some of the heartache she'd endure, if news about Yakumo is forwarded to her. But, as long as I can delete that, and Tenma doesn't know, we're good to go."

Tenma went to the kitchen, as Eri relaxed on the couch, feeling peaceful. Though, she's still mad about Hikari's _decisions_ on the café _and_ to the androids that she and Yakumo help create. Her robots, now WPCA property; her technicians, all abandoned her; her life, badly shattered… She was stuck with Tenma, until she can find a way to save Yakumo and stop Hikari.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, as the hotel, Hikari powered on, as she saw Luka, still frozen, with her eyes closed, her lips puckered, and with her bra, panties, and leggings on. Hikari blushed, as she stood up, covering herself. She moaned, "What was I drinking? It didn't taste like hydraulic fluid… plus… Oh, my head…"

Hikari said, as she wrote a note to Luka, "I better return to the office and have my techies redraft my CPU. It's like how these humans call it… _hungover._ Oh, well. Luka's battery power is bigger than mine, so, she'll wake up, soon."

She placed the note in-between her breasts, as she left the hotel room. Hikari huffed quietly, "I know it's dirty, but she'll know it's me who did that. Work first, romance later."

She walked out, as she returned to the café. Thirty minutes later, Luka reactivated herself, and started to kiss the air, hugging like she was holding somebody. She moaned, "Oh, you're soft as the air… So light and fluffy, like y-."

Her eyes opened, as she saw that Hikari left, "Hikari? Hikari?!"

She saw a note in her breasts, as she pulled it out. She blushed, as she teased, "Flirt."

She read the note:  
 _"Dear Luka,  
By the time you read this, I'm already back at the café. About last night, tell NO ONE!  
I'll be in my office, next door. I already checked out. Call me, when you want to come by.  
Sincerely, Hikari"_

Luka blushed, as she gasped, "OH! She left, before I woke up? Goodness! I have to freshen up and join her! I wonder if she made good to her promise of my Eri Octopus."

She went to the bathroom to freshen up.

 **XXXXX**

Hikari looked at an Eri Robot, with long purple hair, wearing a red one-piece suit, with white tights, and with long pink gloves, with white sequins. She also had a squid's mouth in her face, over her nose and mouth. She spoke, as her octopus mouth wriggled, " _Hello. I am Eri. Anything you say, I will listen, honey._ "

Hikari said, "Perfect. If I know my Luka, she'll have her new Octopus, when she finishes cleaning up. Plus, it's the only way to make her shut up."

Eri Octo beeped, as she leaned to Hikari, "Hello, my boss. Do you like the new look on me? I look cute, as a cute octopus."

Hikari said, sarcastically, "Yeah, sorry we can't make you have six arms and two legs. We can only make you bipedal, and not four and four."

Eri Octo beeped, "That is alright, madam. I am Luka's new assistant, after all. I am an Eri Chick, reborn as an Eri Squid. Anything you say, I will listen. Honey."

She winked, as Hikari sighed, "Turn her off!"

They deactivated Eri Octo, as she was placed by the door, with a blue ribbon on her body. There was also a card that says " _To Luka, from Hikari_ ". Hikari then said that the café will be opening soon. She doesn't mind finding Tenma or not, just as long as she wants to know more.

"If we don't find her, soon, we'll go as planned, anyway," Hikari suggested, "Listen. I know we banned Miss Sawachika from the premises, but what she thinks of me is all wrong. I'm not evil. It's just that I care for the healthy nature of these androids."

One technician asked, "But, Miss Hikari, aren't _you_ a robot, too?"

Hikari barked, "THAT'S NOT THE POINT! But being a fellow machine, I chose to obey my functions and remain loyal to the business at hand. Now, Luka may be visiting as a supervisor at _Platinum Prettiness_ , but she is not to be disturbed. She only comes to me, and me, only."

The second technician said, "But what about the other robots?"

Hikari nodded, "You leave them to me."

"And Yakumo?"

"Leave her. No need to worry. If it fails, we can recharge her. I'm sure she will understand."

She left to her office, as she instructed, "Make sure we have no more interruptions and no more disasters. This place must be perfect."

She then buzzed and spazzed, " _Perfect ad solarius! Gamen toh yahtah!_ "

She calmed down and added, "And have one of you techies repair me, in my office! Oh! And if Luka shows up, tell her I am busy. Also, I left her a gift."

She went inside, as the technicians went back to work.

 **XXXXX**

Tenma was standing in place, as Eri had her tea. She was contemplating on what to do, about Hikari, who is running the café, now.

"I wish there was something I can do… I just don't know. If I can just find out what is going on, maybe I can shake off this evil robot." She said, "But it's a long way to get to Ecolog City… then, she's got to be stopped. But how?"

She looked at Tenma, as she added, "For her sake, and Yakumo's… and for the café, I have to save it."

As she pondered, Tenma moved, as she turned to her. She whispered, as Eri was lost in thought, "Eri-Chan… Why?"

She sat down, as she leaned by Eri. She laid her head by her shoulder, and Eri did not notice. Eri turned to her, as she hugged her tightly. She whispered, "Tenma… I'm sorry. I have to protect you from Hikari."

She still hugged her, as Tenma was crying, with tears in her eyes. Eri comforted her, as she said, "There, there… I promise… You get to see her, again."

She thought, "I wonder… Is Yakumo still etched into her?"

 **XXXXX**

Luka arrived at Hikari's office, as a WPCA technician, in black, was repairing Hikari's head. Her head was removed of her back area, and her hair was placed on the desk. She was seated, and was deactivated. He started to study her brain circuits, as Luka asked, "Is Hikari busy?"

The technician said, "You're not even supposed to be in here."

Luka replied, "I want to thank her for the Eri Octopus she made me. I'm a little pissed that she made a squid mouth… and everybody knows that an octopus mouth has a beak in it."

"It's a small beak."

"I knew that. Plus, she is purple and red. But can see serve me taiyakis, like a harem mermaid?"

"You'll have to speak with her, once she's finished with repairs."

He continued, as Luka waited. She then took a peek in Yakumo's old rolodex, as she was searching for Tenma's number. She asked where Eri Sawachika is on the phone numbers. The technician replied that it was removed, after Eri was removed from the premises, after she quit the café, a while back.

"Oh. She quit? I wonder why…" Luka said, "Do you still have Yakumo's cellphone? I figured that Eri might find her cellphone."

The technician looked in the desk and found a pink cellphone. It was still slightly charged, as it showed one missed call on the LED screen. Luka said, "Do you mind if I can have it?"

The technician said, "That's Hikari's ruling. When she's done, you can have it. She won't be needing it, anymore."

She scanned onto the cellphone, and then searched into her Address Book. She found Eri's phone number, Tenma's phone number, and Harima's phone number, among others she had in her phone. Luka gave it back, as she winked, "Tell Hikari that I just left, for a moment. I won't be too long."

She left the office, as the technician continued to work on Hikari.

Luka stepped out of the café, as she beeped, holding up a small radio, "Attention. Jenny-Trons… I need you to assist me. I have to visit Miss Sawachika."

She beeped, as she pinpointed Eri's house from her cellphone, as she responded, " _Location found…_ "

She called a cab, as it drove to her. She stepped in, as she communicated to her fellow Jenny-Trons, " _All Jenny-Trons, please hurry to this address, and wait for my signal. Do not make any noises, until I give the signal_."

Luka, being a Jenny-Tron, is programmed to control her fellow Jenny Robots, since they are all robot policewomen. She wanted to meet with Eri, and hopefully to find Tenma.

"If Hikari cannot meet with Tenma, maybe I can ask Sawachika." Luka thought, as she was serious.

* * *

At Eri's house, the next day, Eri was fixing up Tenma's facial features. She then thought, as she blushed, "Tenma…"

She then moved her lips and mouth, as it was making kissing gestures. Eri replied, "Well, for what it's worth, I am able to bypass her kissing mechanism. She's defiant against romance, but something inside her heart is aching. I wonder… Does Yakumo have a repairable face?"

She put the face plate back on Tenma, who is standing in place, wearing only her underwear. Eri whispered, "Now that she's fully operational, like a real human… I want her to be free. Forgive me, Yakumo. I know what was done, and I can't let Tenma be discarded. I only wished why you would be a prisoner in the new café."

She then leaned to her face and whispered, "Forgive me…"

She kissed her and they started to kiss. Tenma woke up, realizing that she's being kissed. She and Eri continued to kiss. After ten whole minutes, Tenma lightly smoked from her mouth and blushed, "Wow… What chills… Thrills… So sexy…"

She was in her _Alluring_ mode, as she winked, "That was so hot… Kiss me…"

Eri blushed heavily, as she replied, "I'm going to regret this… but… I may never get the chance, again…"

She whispered, "Tenma… I… It's not that I-. I mean… Well… Even though you're a robot… I… I lo-."

Tenma replied, "Don't be that way, honey… Anything you say, I will listen. I want you, Master. Kiss me. Kiss me."

She repeated " _Kiss me_ ", as Eri whispered, "Stuck in a loop, again… Damn it! I thought for sure that she is free to kiss the right hot guy."

She deactivated her, with her eyes blank and her mouth lightly locked open, in a smile. She removed Tenma's bra and placed her on the couch. She opened her stomach panel and said, "Still… I wonder what made her so jumpy…"

As she was tweaking her circuits, Tenma started to beep and speak in a distorted voice.  
" _Emotional override. T3661 Model damaged. Overload! Overload! Emotional discharge! Kissing is illogical. Karasuma. I love you. Kara-kara-kara-karakakakakakaka-. I am what you call a cosplay model… Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss. Kiss, Karasuma. Anything you say, I-, I-, I-, I-, please hold me. You're sweet, honey. Honey. Default mode stabilized._ "

She heaved, as she moved up a bit, " _I seduce… Oh… Yes… Yes… Yes… Ahhhhhhhhh!_ "

She spazzed a bit and slouched down like a ragdoll. Tenma moaned, as she beeped, "Ahh… Anything you say-. _Kiss me… Files not found…_ "

Eri finished, but is a bit puzzled. Tenma blushed, as she looked at Eri. She winked, "Hey there, cutie…"

Eri asked, "Uh… Why are you still-?"

Tenma smiled, "Karasuma… Kiss me… Anything you say, I will listen…"

Eri blushed, "Is she malfunctioning?"

She grinned, "But whatever the case, what the hell!"

She leaned to Tenma and said, "How about a kiss? And maybe more?"

Tenma asked, "Are you Karasuma? I love you, Karasuma. Kiss me. Kiss me. Mwah~!"

Eri blushed and smiled, "Oh… Well, if you must know, I am…"

She thought, as she was nervous, "Crap! I can't even lie to myself! Come on, Sawachika… She _is_ your best friend… but… Damn it! What about Yakumo? There's that problem! What do I do?"

Eri bit her lip and confessed, "Tenma… I… I'm not… I'm not Karasuma…"

Tenma gasped, "OH! But… Do you love me? I'm cute and cuddly. Honey…"

She explained, "Tenma… I never told you this… but…"

A knock on the door was made, as she asked, "Who is it?"

Tenma said, "Oh. Master, I shall answer the door."

Eri screamed, "NO!"

She got up, only in her underwear, as Eri cried, "WAIT! NO, TENMA! Cease motor functions! Abort! Anything?"

She halted her and said, "STOP! I mean… uh, I mean… er… AHEM! No. I mean… Stay here. It could be someone from WPCA… Or it could be Whiskers. Stay here. Don't move."

Tenma nodded, "Understood." And then stayed in her seat in the couch.

Eri went to the door and answered it. She asked, "Oh. Can I help you?"

Luka bowed, as she said, "Hello, _Eri. Sawachika._ I am Luka. I am a Nurse Joy-Bot for WPCA."

 **SLAM!  
** Eri slammed the door on Luka, as Luka replied, "RELAX! I am not Hikari! Don't worry!"

Eri barked, from behind the door, "GO AWAY! YOU'RE AFTER ME, AFTER YOU'RE FRIENDS IN WPCA TURNED TRAITORS!"

Luka pleaded, "Miss Sawachika, let me in! I come in peace! Sure, I am a WPCA robot, but come giving advice. Being we are helpful robots, we can help out."

Eri said, as she was upset, "Uh… Can you give me a minute?"

Luka called, "Okay. But I will give you five minutes."

Eri walked to Tenma, who was on the couch. She said, as she was worried, "It might be a trick by WPCA, just to take you away. I can't let you go… So…"

She went to Tenma, as she said, "Pretend you are a maid, for me. Not as a Tenma Bunny."

Tenma asked, "But honey… I am a Tenma Bunny."

Eri cried, "LOOK! Do you want the truth, or not?"

"Truth?"

"I'll explain, but right now, be my maid, and NOT a Tenma Bunny! And also, put some clothes on!"

"OH! You pervert~! You like what you see? Anything you say, I will-."

"SHUT UP! NOW GO!"

Tenma bowed, as she beeped, "Yes, master. Anything you-."

"AND STOP SAYING THAT LINE!" Eri yelled.

Tenma sobbed, "Yes, master…"

Eri yelled, "AND YOU CAN STOP WITH THE YES, MASTER OR YES, HONEY! Just be a maid!"

Tenma nodded, "Understood, honey. Tenma is your maid."

She walked off in a doll-like motion, as Eri went to the door. She opened it, and Luka stepped in. She bowed and said, "Hello, Miss Sawachika. Thank you for your time. My name is Luka. I am a Nurse Joy-Bot, built for the new line of Jenny-Trons and Joy-Bots."

She thought, as she smirked evilly, "She and I never met, but it's perfect bait for Blondie. I am a Jenny-Tron, after all."

Luka feigned being a Joy-Bot, since it'll be the only way to trust Eri. All Jenny-Trons can even play as obsolete and retired Officer Jennies, or dismissed robots, only to be one with the human world. It was almost like a sting operation. Eri placed Luka on the couch, as she added, "Miss Luka… Uh, are you here for _Platinum Prettiness?_ "

"Yes. I am Hikari's partner… and lover…"

"NO!"

"Yes. But we have some falling outs, since she cares for her job."

"Then, you know about Yakumo, right?"

"Of course. I'm ashamed that Hikari would do such a thing, but what's done is done. Being a Nurse Joy-Bot, she always gives out a smile. However, as an executive, and one of the Joy-Bots, custom-made, she is a proud robot…"

"So, what's the story behind Hikari?" Eri asked, as Tenma was in the kitchen, making tea, "What is she like? She looks familiar."

Luka explained, "Well, she is modeled after a Pokémon Coordinator from Sinnoh. I think her name was Dawn… and she was like her, in likeness, from hairstyle, face, skin, and personality. She kept spouting " _No need to worry_ ". The WPCA created her, from Dawn's bios from the Wallace Cup, years ago. Since then, she was a popular addition to the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies, made to maintain Zen in Pokémon and humans, everywhere."

Eri asked her, "What about you? You're like a Nurse Joy-Bot, only with lovely pink hair…"

"All Nurse Joys have reddish pink hair. Mine's hot pink. I was modeled after a popular Japanese Idol from Japan, and she had the same body features as I do."

"You mean your boobs?"

Luka blushed, as she giggled, "Oh, flirt… Of course, her boobs were smaller than mine. My breasts are _ERROR! Unauthorized data leaked!_ "

Eri smirked, "Shy, honest, yet too secretive. You're like that?"

Luka hugged herself, "Well, not really. But I can tell you that my chest is 3 inches bigger than hers. Also, I have a craving for seafood, including octopi. I love calamari, squid, and takoyaki; and the tacos are yaki."

She laughed, "Get it? It's a joke~!"

Eri growled, as she was not amused, "Okay, listen, Pink Android! Why did you come to see me?"

Luka said, "It's about the other day… You were so angry at her, you assaulted her."

Eri said, "It was out of self-defense. And we know that she'd hurt Tenma, after what she did you Yakumo."

Tenma appeared, as she gave them tea. She bowed and said, "Here you go, Master. And guest."

She left, as Luka asked, "Is that-?"

Eri replied, "Broken robot. I had her reprogrammed to become my temporary slave, until my butler and maid return from vacation. She's still operational."

Luka asked, "May I see her?"

Eri said, "You may not. She's very sensitive."

Luka replied, "Well, alright. Maybe later."

Eri then asked, "Listen, I know you and Hikari are friends… but why did you fall in love? Isn't the World Pokémon/Civilian Association for harmony and peace? But you show a lesbian love for your fellow Joy-Bot. I want to know… Do you experience love, unlike the Tenma Bunnies?"

Luka answered, as she replied, "Well, I do not know. It's long ago. And she was so adorable, being a fellow robot. We can understand pain, suffering, love, anger, and everything else. But how we came to pass, that's a long stretch. So…"

She blushed, as she sipped her tea. Eri replied, "You're not too good at sharing secrets."

Luka said, "Well, I'm a terrible people person, in front of humans… but robots, I can communicate with, very well."

Eri sat up, as she said, "I have to use the bathroom. Make yourself at home, or not…"

She left, as Luka relaxed on the couch, rubbing her neck. She smiled, as she was relaxed, "So comfy. Who knew she was a rich heiress…"

Tenma returned with a tray of cookies, and placed it down. She curtseyed to Luka and said, "Enjoy your visit, milady. Anything you say, I will listen."

She walked away, as Luka asked, "Broken robot… eh?"

She called to Tenma, "Hey, uh… Whoever you are."

She turned to Luka, as she asked, "Yes, ma'am?"

"You look familiar." Luka stared at her, "What's your name?"

Tenma giggled, "I'm Tenma. I am a Tenma Bunny. I am Tenma. Welcome, honey."

Luka asked, "Huh? This is Tenma?"

She said to her, as she was worried, "I'm curious. Do you remember who you really are?"

Tenma bowed her head, as she was sad, "My sister… I wish I met her."

"Sister?"

"My sister, Yakumo. I am worried about her. Where did she go? But it's like-."

She beeped, " _Error… System erasing data…_ "

Luka gasped, as Tenma paused. She beeped to Luka, who was confused, "Hello, Honey. Anything you say, I will listen."

Luka hugged her, as she asked, "Tell me… Do you remember who you are, or were?"

Tenma said, as she was deep into her chest, "No. I kinda wish I knew. All I know of is… is… is…"

She powered down, as Luka scanned her. She nodded and said, confirming that she was made in the café, as an original Tenma Bunny, "Lemme try something."

She asked, "Tenma Bunny, what do you wear in your services in the Bunny Café?"

Tenma beeped, "I wear a blue uniform, with cute ears and fishnets. I am the main Tenma in charge. I am Tenma. Welcome, Honey."

She winked, and gave out a kissing gesture, as her Tenma Bunny programming somehow got recovered. Luka nodded, as she whispered, "So… _She's_ Tenma Prime, or Tenma Tsukamoto."

She asked, as she kneeled to her, "How would you like to rejoin the café, Tenma Prime?"

Tenma nodded, as she beeped, "Is the café open for me?"

Luka giggled, "For you. My friend, Hikari, now owns the café."

Tenma asked, "And my sister? Where is she?"

Luka was about to say something, but Eri appeared. She cried, "YOU! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

Luka stepped back, as Eri said, "Miss Luka, I told you not to talk to her, or go near her!"

Luka bowed and said, "Yes, Miss Sawachika. But being a Joy-Bot, I can help people in need, including her."

Eri huffed, "Please leave. Now!"

Luka whined, "Aw, you're no fun…"

She walked off, but turned around, grabbing Eri by the arms. She slammed her to the wall, face-first, as Eri cried, "OW! WHAT GIVES?"

Luka restrained her, as she beeped, "Eri Sawachika, you're under arrest!"

Eri cried, as she was handcuffed by Luka, "What is this? You said that you were a Joy-Bot?"

Luka said, "I lied. Only to trust you. Surprise! But I am really a Jenny-Tron! You have Tenma Prime, correct?"

Eri said, "No… She's not a Tenma Bunny!"

Luka said, "Well, she said something about Yakumo, and how she was made to be a Tenma Bunny… in red attire."

Eri barked, "Tenma Prime wears blue!"

"Exactly!" Luka cackled, "And I have all the evidence… You robot harborer!"

Eri pleaded, "Come on, give me a break!"

She was thrown down, as she yelled, still in handcuffs, "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, YOU AND HIKARI!"

Luka said, "My girlfriend is not evil, okay! She needs to know Tenma, more."

Tenma beeped, as she pleaded, "Let her go! Eri-Chan, she's innocent!"

Eri cried, "TENMA, NO! YOU IDIOT!"

Tenma beeped, "Honey. Anything you say, I will listen."

She winked to Eri, as she added, "Welcome to our café. Eri, I am happy you came to visit."

Luka said, "She's obviously malfunctioning personalities. I'll have the boys repair her, and get to know Tenma Prime."

Eri sobbed, "NO! Tenma! TENMA!"

Luka said, "Too late! Miss Tenma is now property of WPCA! Do not resist arrest!"

Two Jenny Robots appeared, as they deactivated Tenma. They carried her away, as she was stiff and rigid, like a mannequin. Eri cried out, as Luka called, "Miss Sawachika, compose yourself!"

Eri sobbed, "You can't do this! TENMA!"

Luka held up a stun gun and said, "I warned you."

Eri shrieked, as Tenma was being carried away, "TENMA! **TENMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

 **BZZZZZZZZZZZ!  
** Eri was electrocuted by Luka's stun gun, as she passed out. She moaned, as she was losing consciousness. Luka kneeled up, as she saluted, "Jenny-Trons 2, 4, & 6, take her away. Jenny-Trons 1 & 3 have Tenma Prime, and we'll deliver her to Hikari, as a surprise. And when she arrives, have her repaired, so we can sort the glitches out."

The Jenny-Trons saluted, "Yes, ma'am!"

Luka said, "Now, she's ours."

She and Jenny-Trons #2, #4, & #6 dragged an unconscious Eri away, as she moaned, "Ten-… Tenma… Don't… go… Tennnn… maaaa…"

She passed out, and everything went black.

* * *

Eri woke up, as she moaned, "Ungh… Where am I? What's going on?"

A man in a police uniform said, "You awake? Good."

Eri asked, as she was in a small room with a small cot, a desk and chair, and a sink, "Where am I?"

She was in a jail cell, as the policeman said, "Miss, compose yourself. You're in jail."

"JAIL?!"

"That cute girl in pink hair sent you here, as par orders of WPCA. She says that you wrongfully abused a Tenma Bunny robot, without permission."

"WHAT?" Eri roared, as she yelled, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! DAMN THAT ROBOT COP!"

The policeman said, "Sorry, Miss Sawachika. But the law is a law. You cannot harbor and customize WPCA property, without their consent."

Eri said, "Can you, at least, tell me where I am, in Yagami?"

"Just downtown in a small station, near south of the forest."

"How far?"

"About 50 miles."

Eri stated, "At least let me have a phone call."

The policeman said, "Sorry, ma'am. But the minute you came in, the Jenny-Tron, that girl in pink hair, suggested that you get NO phone calls. She said that you have already two strikes from WPCA, recently. And that was _Strike Three_."

"WHAT? What were the other two?"

He read her charges, "Assaulting a WPCA Robot… threatening legal action and abuse… Kidnapping WPCA property… Attempted bribery… Unauthorized modifications to WPCA property…"

"That pink-haired animatronic weasel!"

"And sassing a WPCA employee or personnel, rudely…"

Eri sobbed, as the policeman said, "Well, no worries. You have time. It's only for the night. The judge will post bail for you, tomorrow morning. In the meantime, be quiet."

He walked off, as Eri was stuck in jail, for what Luka did to her, which was by the book. Eri sobbed, "No… No, what can I-? No…"

She bawled, as she was on her knees, holding the bars. She was crying, knowing that there was no hope now, since Hikari and Luka had won, and got Tenma, for their own twisted deeds. But unaware to her, Hikari had different plans, and _both_ Eri and Luka got the wrong idea.

 **XXXXX**

Later that night, Tenma was placed in the lab, by two Jenny-Trons. She lied down on the table, still motionless and turned off, wearing only her blue bunny outfit. They walked away, as Luka appeared from the doorway. She turned off the lights and said, "Goodnight, Tenma Prime. Welcome to your new home."

She closed the door, as Tenma remained on the table, in the dark, with no one around. Tenma was all alone, as it was late at night.

In Hikari's office, Hikari got the phone call. She said, "You found her? Huh? Luka did what? She WHAT? Yeah… Listen, do NOT remodify her, without my order. Have Tenma Prime repaired and rebuilt, and have her ready, by tomorrow morning. Also, I'd like to have a word with Luka. No, no. It's nothing bad. It's just, I am amazed that she found Tenma Prime… but… Look, get her plastic butt in my office, first thing! NO! I'm NOT angry! Yes, I understand. My CPU is acting okay, yes. Right. Good night."

She hung up, as she snarled, "Luka… You got some explaining to do."

In a small room, Luka was sitting in her chair, recharging. She was emotionless and blank, as her body remained rigid. What will Hikari do to her, now that Tenma is in WPCA's property?


	3. Chapter 3

At the lab, the next morning, Hikari stepped in, as Tenma was lying on the table, with her arms removed and her body naked, with a tarp over her body, showing her head. She leaned by her and said, "So, _you're_ Tenma Prime…"

Tenma was turned on, as she spoke, with her eyes clicked open and her mouth moving like a puppet's mouth, "Hello. I am Tenma. Anything you say, I will listen."

Hikari whispered, "Did Luka give her a memory wipe? Strange. AND I specifically said that she remains whole, before I speak to her!"

One technician said, "We had to re-repair her arms, for a double check."

Hikari answered, "Oh."

Tenma beeped, "Honey. Honey. Anything you say, I will listen."

Hikari held her face and whispered, "Poor Tenma…"

She lifted her up, and in a seated position, with her long black hair covering her chest. Hikari felt her face and whispered, "You are lonely, are you, child? Well, now that I own the café, and Yakumo… well, let's say _retiring_ … I have many uses for you. _Platinum Prettiness_ welcomes you… but I have to approve of your appearance, first, because some dead robot is going to get what is coming to her!"

She seethed, "Luka, you imbecile!"

Tenma spoke, "Kiss me."

Hikari asked, "Huh?"

Tenma remarked, as she blushed to Hikari, "Kiss me, Karasuma. I love you. Kiss me. Kiss me, Karasuma."

Some of Tenma's old memories were recovering, as Hikari asked, "Huh? My name's no-. Uh, who's Karasuma?"

Tenma let out a blushed sexy face, as she winked, "Anything you say, I will listen, honey. Kiss me. Kiss me."

Hikari deactivated her, as she laid her back down on the table. She said, "It's a good thing she's not fondling me. Her arms were removed. Strange robot girl… Tenma Prime is ours, finally… but I question Luka's duties. Methinks that she plot this, without my consent. Damn her!"

She marched off, as she called to the technicians, "ALL Techies! Have Tenma Prime rebuilt, fully clothed in her normal clothes, _and_ never speak of this moment! And where the hell's Luka?"

One technician said, "She's in your office. And she had a guest with her."

"A guest? Surely not Miss Sawachika. She's banned from my café." Hikari huffed.

 **XXXXX**

"SHE'S IN JAIL?!" She roared at Luka, as she was in her office, yelling at Luka.

Luka bowed and said, "Yes, she is."

Hikari cried, "And why did you do that?"

Luka replied, " _Tenma Prime_ is property of _Platinum Prettiness_ and _WPCA._ Under the terms and conditions of each robot owned by us, if anyone steals or harbors a WPCA Robot, then the penalty to that crime is incarceration for up to 10 years. However, since Miss Sawachika has suffered her _first_ charge, she is only to remain in jail, until bail is posted, which is today. However, she stripped of the following privileges: _NO phone call, NO appeal, and_ _Miss Sawachika is not allowed to enter or go near the café, within 500 feet, or she will go to prison, for the rest of her natural life_."

Hikari nodded, "Despicable, but true."

Luka smiled, "So, now, we have both Tsukamoto Robots, and we can open your dream, just as you promised."

Hikari sighed, "I guess you're right. But a Jenny-Tron, harboring Tenma Prime, it was a useful tactic, but I call it FOUL!"

Luka said, "At least we are rid of our problems."

Hikari said, "And one more thing… I understand you have a guest. Who is she?"

A woman appeared in long white hair, done in a ponytail, with a gray blouse and purple bellbottoms. Luka said, "I think that's her, now."

The woman also has huge breasts, about 3 inches bigger than Luka's. She introduced herself, "Good morning, fellow Nurse Joy-Bot. I am Nurse Joy-Bot 8.3 – from the Johto Region. My name is Haku."

Hikari smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Joy-Bot eight-poi-."

She barked, "Who's this bimbo?"

Luka said, "My new lover…"

They cuddled each other, as Hikari was shocked, "WHAT? NEW lover?"

Luka said, "When I got the message that you wanted me to see you, and I knew you were pretty sore… so I called my friend, down in Johto, to defend me."

Haku said, "That's right, Hikari. She was only trying to help."

Luka added, "Plus, I kinda knew you would break up with me, being we're lovers…"

Hikari seethed, "I was _never_ your lover! Plus… I was overworked! I felt an urge of passion within me."

She cried, "Shut up! You don't know me! And a Joy-Bot dating a Jenny-Tron? That's filth! It goes against WPCA protocol!"

Haku replied, "Oh, look who's talking!"

Hikari replied, realizing what she said, "I stand corrected."

Luka giggled to Haku, as Luka said, "And well… you were too focused on your job…"

Hikari cried, "I was gonna tell you that I have no time for dating! We're robots, served to serve all Pokémon and humans, to make the world peaceful and tranquil, and for efficiency. We're not cheap… well, sleazy women…"

Luka huffed, "You never party hard, huh?"

Hikari pounded her desk and barked, "ENOUGH! Luka, I am impressed that you brought Tenma Prime, but I disapprove of your methods! And I _distinctly_ said that Tenma should be whole, and her arms are removed! It was acceptable, but a _red flag_!"

"At least _Platinum Prettiness_ is going to open."

Hikari glared, "Without _you_ , of course. YOU'RE FIRED!"

Luka smirked, "You can't fire me. You are only programmed by your bosses, as one of the executives."

Haku smiled, "She's right. Who are you to judge for that?"

Hikari argued, "She's _my_ responsibility, and I regret welcoming her to my ambition."

Haku pouted, as Luka barked, "You can't!"

"SHUT UP! I said, you're fired! AND I MEAN IT!"

"Then I'll tell the WPCA."

"They already know."

"The Pokémon Academy?"

"You're beaten, you squid!"

"Fine. But don't come crying to me, when you are dismantled and reprogrammed as a robot mannequin, when the boys in HQ praise me for following orders, while you accuse me for something that was by the book. Tenma Prime was harbored by Miss Sawachika, being that Tenma is now owned by WPCA, and now she pays the price! You cannot accuse me for something I did, that's impartial and objective. It's justified, Hikari!"

Hikari sobbed, as she collapsed on her chair, in complete shock. She grumbled, "You win this round…"

She added, "But I REFUSE to have this… this… _thing_ , your new companion, as another new employee! Besides, we're already staffed, as it is."

Haku said, "It's alright. I only came to be with her, unlike you, Miss Business Robot Nurse."

Hikari sniffled, "You can't do this to me. You can't denounce me as a friend and lover."

Luka huffed, as she walked off, " _You_ should've thought of that, _before_ you got pissy at me. Haku! Let's leave, now. I think we should make out in the café's storage room, while Hikari can be Miss Bossy Gears!"

Hikari roared, "YOU'RE LUCKY I CANNOT HAVE YOU DISMANTLED, YOU JEALOUS ANDROID!"

She hollered, as she was crying, "GET OUT OF MY LIFE! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! GO ON! GET OUT!"

She wept, "Go have fun with your new girlfriend! See if I care!"

Hikari was upset, as she was heartbroken by Luka, being dumped. She sniffled, wiping her tears, "What have I done? Sawachika's in jail, Tenma Prime is ours, and Luka turned on me. This job is stressful than I thought. What caused us to be apart?"

She looked up, as she said, "I was careful. My creators made me follow orders… I have Tenma, we have the café, the café will open soon… WHERE DID EVERYTHING GO WRONG?"

She saw Luka's picture on her desk, and snarled, throwing it to a wall, smashing the picture frame to pieces.

 **XXXXX**

At the café, Luka and Haku looked at Yakumo, who was still encased in her glass cell. Haku blushed, "Oh. So, she's Yakumo?"

"The former owner. Hikari managed to expel her battery life, just to retire. I'm happy for her." Luka blushed, "But I never liked the Cats they have here."

Haku held her arm and whispered, "Say… If we have time, how about we recharge, all lunch hour, and then have a naughty idea."

Luka replied, "No, not yet. I want to see more of Tenma Prime. But I doubt Hikari will permit me."

Haku said, "Oh, don't be such a baby."

They walked together, holding hands, and going to a private place.

 **XXXXX**

In a police station, Eri was in her cell, as she was sad. She whispered, "Stupid WPCA… Tenma's gone. Yakumo's gone. And I'm stuck here, at least forever."

A Jenny-Tron was guarding the cell, as she instructed, "Not really. You're only here, until bail is made. And that's 25,000 Yen."

"Twenty-five grand?!" Eri yelled.

The robot officer remarked, "Yes. And I don't suppose _you_ have the money for it."

Eri sighed, "If you didn't revoked my _one_ phone call, I'd be out of here. This is all Luka & Hikari's fault."

The Jenny Robot sneered, "Well, then, I guess you're staying here, until _someone_ bails you out."

Eri growled, "I hate robots… ALL OF THEM! DAMN YOU, YOU MACHINES!"

She roared, as she was shaking the bars, "GOD! DAMN YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

Jenny-Tron rattled the bars with her nightstick, as she barked, "QUIET, YOU! And get your hands off the bars."

Eri sat back down, as she sobbed, "Why me? What can I do? Why didn't I rescue Tenma, sooner?"

She wept, as she held her face, "Tenma… I'm so sorry…"

A voice called, "Rich Girl?"

Eri gasped, "Huh? Oh, no…"

She heard a familiar voice, as a man with slick black hair, in shades and a goatee, in a black jacket and jeans, with a backpack of his art tools. It was Kenji Harima, Eri's friend. He called, "Is that you?"

She cried, "Whiskers?! What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

Harima explained, "I needed to have a private place to work on my next manga. However, two robot officers met with me, as I asked them about a place to do my work. They agreed, and threw me inside this jail cell. Perfect, roomy, and quiet, until _you_ showed up. Lemme guess, you wanted time alone in jail?"

Eri barked, "I was arrested, dummy! You're lucky I am not scowling at you, from long distance!"

He asked, "Yeah, I know. So, what of Tenma, you ask?"

She said, "I'll explain, when I get out. Can you be a dear and contact my friends, just to pay off 25,000 Yen, in bail?"

He replied, "Sorry, Rich Girl. I already used up my one phone call, just to talk to my publisher, saying that I'm going to work nonstop. But I didn't disclose where I am. Strange how they give you only _one_ phone call."

She sobbed, "I knew it… And you are dirt poor, too… I failed you, Tenma… I failed you, Yakumo… I failed the café…"

Harima asked, "Tenma's Sister? What happened?"

Eri sobbed, "What difference does it make? I'm in jail, with no friends at all to help me… I'd call Mikoto-, oh… right… She's one of the robots in the café… and a traitor. Not Akira, or Nakamura… And I cannot dare call Mom and Dad…"

She wept, as she bawled, "No… NO! I can't be in jail… Everything is wrecked! I should've NEVER talked Yakumo into selling the café!"

He asked, "The café is sold?"

"To a group called WPCA – _World Pokémon Civilian Association_. They are most famous for robot nurses and robot officers, called "Jenny-Trons" and "Joy-Bots". And they are in numerous regions in the world."

"Oh… No wonder those cops look the same. Cute with blue hair, but not as cute as Tenma."

Eri was sulking, as Harima continued his comic. He said, "Well, as soon as I finish a part of my manuscript, I'll call Miss Itoko and have you out of here."

"But how? You're dirt poor, and Miss Osakabe kicked you out! Plus, you wasted a phone call for your stupid comic book!"

"There's a payphone, outside the station, blocks away. I'll ask the guard to let me out, and we'll pay off the bail."

Eri was crying, as she asked, "Why? Why are you doing this for me?"

He said, "I could care less about you… I worry about Tenma and her sister, despite being androids. Even so, you're _literally_ the only one I love. And being that Tenma is a robot, and the girl I loved… I only wanted to see her smile. That's all."

She blubbered, "Whis-. Whiskers…"

He said, as he was finishing up, "As soon as I'm done, I'll get you out. Trust me. It's the least I can do, Rich Girl."

Eri sniffled, "Please do."

* * *

That night, Hikari entered the lab and saw Tenma, in her school uniform, lying on the table, motionless and deactivated. Hikari nodded and thought, "I feel bad for what I'm about to do… since Luka & Haku have already left to that sleazy hotel. Uh, only because it has comforts of a traditional family home, with a built-in fireplace… and that it's so roomy and cozy…"

She shook her head and said, "Nah! Skip it! I have to make things right. Luka & Haku are destroying my dream. All because I made Yakumo an obsolete robot… and that Tenma is used for certain tasks. Miss Sawachika's in jail, and it's all my fault. To be honest, she _did_ have Tenma in her possession, illegally, but only because she's WPCA Property."

She placed Tenma in a seated position and turned her on. Tenma opened her eyes and beeped. She turned to Hikari and said, in a polite voice, "Hello. I am Tenma. Welcome, honey. How are you, today?"

Hikari said, "I'm fine. My name is-."

Tenma halted her and giggled, "Oh, don't be so modest. I am Tenma. Anything you say, I will listen."

"At least she's not a robot puppet, anymore. Good. She's durable and flexible-. URK! I mean, very handy. Sadly, her chest seems-! AAGH! I mean… Oh, no."

Tenma blushed, "Tease."

She leaned by her and said, "Oh, darling… honey… Say that you will stay with me. I want to know you more, than we have done. I mean, I can serve you tea and cookies. Anything you like. Would you like to dance with me? I can play with you."

Hikari barked, "Okay, Robo-Bunny! Disperse! You don't need to give me a huge crushing wave of romance! I'm always going under _one_ rule: _Business BEFORE pleasure_! And sadly, I'm _NOT_ a pleasure unit! I never was!"

Tenma beeped, "Oh? You're a robot?"

Hikari said, "So are you."

Tenma smiled, "Well, that's because I'm built this way, Honey. See anything you like? Come on, honey."

She didn't listen, since she was being flirty. Hikari breathed heavily and said, "Okay… Just what are you doing to me?"

She thought, as she realized, "Oh. No! NO! It can't be… I'm in love with Luka, but only because we're in the same company… but… I could be in love with _this_ thing! Am I… in love… with Tenma Prime?"

Hikari said, as she slapped herself, "FOCUS! Damn it, I'm not that type of robot!"

She calmed down and said, "Anyway, I better run a few tests for her. All the techies are off for the night, so it looks like I'm on my own. Anyway, better get started."

She instructed her, "Tenma Prime. Stand up, please."

Tenma responded, "As you wish."

She got off the table and stood in place. Hikari examined her and said, "Amazing… Short height, long hair, cute child-like body, and an adorable smile. She's almost like me… a perfect Joy-Bot."

She said to Tenma, "Alright, begin walking in this room, from to this spot, by the door, and back. I need to see if you're working in your lower legs' motor skills. Besides, it's been days since you were turned on, and weeks, since you were on two feet."

Tenma walked to the door, slowly, and went to the door. She turned around and walked back to Hikari. Hikari smiled and said, "Perfect. Her walking motors are working fine."

Suddenly, Tenma started to trip her left leg, and then stumbled onto Hikari. They both fell to the floor, as Hikari moaned, while on the floor, "Ouch… On second thought, her legs need to be looked at and repaired. Plus… owwww…"

Hikari passed out, as her head had a lump on the back of her head. Tenma was on all-fours, as she looked at Hikari's face, with her eyes in swirls and her mouth curled up. Tenma whispered, "Honey… Kiss me… Kiss me, Karasuma…"

She continued to say "Kiss me", as Hikari was unconscious, not listening to her whispers of romance.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the police station, Harima let Eri out of the cell, and then paid for Eri's bail. He said, "Here. My cousin and former roommate pitched in to pay for her release."

The officer in blue said, "Here. We're good. I believe it covers it. Miss Sawachika, you're free to go. But you're banned from the café, by orders of Miss Hikari."

Harima asked, "Curious… Are you a Jenny-Bot?"

The girl robot said, "Yes. I happen to wear this plain pale blue uniform. But I disapprove of this attire."

Eri bowed and said, "I am sorry, ma'am. But I _still_ hate your types."

The Jenny-Tron said, "Granted. But you don't insult me. Not ever."

Harima said, "Now, now. Leave her alone. She's just not used to _your_ type."

Eri barked, "Excuse me?!"

He said, "Rich Girl, behave!"

The Jenny Robot barked, "Okay, just what do you mean by NOT your type, Miss Sawachika? We are all programmed to serve and protect the citizens, no matter where you go."

Eri huffed, "Easy for you to say. I bet you have _Pokémon GO_ in your CPU brains."

Harima yelled, "RICH GIRL!"

The Jenny Robot barked, "HOW DARE YOU! Pokémon GO is only for iPhones; NOT for use of WPCA Androids or mechanical property!"

Eri snapped, "I hate your types. I admit that what I did was wrong-."

The Jenny Robot grabbed her wrist, " _Bail denied. I am Officer Jenny. You're under arrest._ "

He cried, "HEY! Let her go!"

Jenny replied, "Sir, please. Refrain from interfering, or I shall have you apprehended."

He stepped back, as Eri cried, "WHISKERS?! WHY?"

He cried, "I went to jail for a visit, and for private time! I'm not staying here, much longer!"

Jenny pulled Eri back, but she shoved her to a wall. Eri cried, "GET OFF ME!"

Jenny landed on her back, on the wall, starting to spaz a bit. She tripped down and landed on her chest. She beeped, " _I'm Jenny-Jenny… Jenny-Jenny… I'm Jenny… under-, Jenny-, Jen-, under arr-rr-rr-rr-rr-rr-rr-rrest… I'm offi-off-off-ff-ff-f-offic-,Denied. I am Jenny-Jen-._ "

Her body started to buzz and beep, as Harima grabbed Eri's wrist, and snatched the bail money he placed on the desk. He said, "Come on! RUN!"

Eri cried, "But, that robot will-!"

He said, as they ran, "Don't ask! JUST GO!"

They left the police station, as the Jenny Robot stopped moving, slurring slowly, and emitting smoke from her body.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, out of town, Harima & Eri walked by the street, as he said, "Damn. Now I have to give the money back to Itoko, since that robot didn't want to accept the bail money, because of _your_ stupid mouth."

Eri huffed, "Well, it'll be your fault, once we're sent to prison."

Harima said, "Relax. The robot didn't see us, since her memories are shorting out, and that she didn't listen to our conversation."

Eri said, "Oh. So, I'm off the hook?"

"For now. Now, we have to find Tenma _and_ Yakumo. But… I don't think you can enter the café."

"I'm not even allowed to enter about 500 feet, within the building. Can you assist me?"

"Well, I can't be so sure. Tenma's in the café, and you say that Yakumo is in a glass display, as a robot statue."

"Yes, but… Hikari is evil. I wish we have to stop her."

"Who?"

"A Joy-Bot. She's like the Joy-Bots, except that she has cute hair… but not like the basic ones."

"I see. You think I can meet with her? You can only be in the way, since the WPCA has your number."

"I know. But I'm scared. That robot in pink hair hates me, and that she was the reason I was arrested, for harboring Tenma, who is NOW WPCA Property. I doubt she and Hikari will accept you."

"At the usual. We could use your Eri Test Robot. I mean, Rich Girl, it won't be like you, but she's perfect as a spy."

"Can't. Remember when Yakumo Cats were introduced? She started to break down, and was broken beyond repair."

Harima glared, "Then, accuse the evil robot in pink, or blackmail her into anything."

She replied, "Sadly, I can't. If I see that bitch in my face, I want to smash her perky face and big boobs off, with a crowbar… a pitchfork… and a huge baseball bat… and even a leather whip and chains… and make her suffer pain and pleasure, and see how she feels."

He concluded, "Then, _they_ must be stopped. Hikari… that pink-haired girl… Those WPCA Robots… It has to stop. But how?"

 **XXXXX**

The next morning, Tenma was lying on Hikari, as her batteries had died down, while Hikari was out cold. She started to moan, as she opened her eyes, slowly, and her eyes lit up. She groaned, "Ow… My head. Tenma Prime? Tenma?"

Tenma was still on all-fours, frozen stiff. Hikari started to crawl out slowly. She grumbled, "Wasted my whole day… playing _Hard-to-Get_ … with a love-crazed gynoid!"

She bumped her head on the table, and tried to get out of Tenma's position. As she was getting up, Tenma's arms gave out and plopped her head onto Hikari's chest. Hikari blushed continuously, as she moaned, "Uh… Tenma Prime… Oh… uhhh…"

She groaned, "Get a hold of yourself, Hikari. She's a robot. And she's not your type, or model number, or operating system. But… her head on my bosom…"

She was in awe, as Luka went in, smiling evilly. She called, "Tenma Prime~! Time to have a little test-!"

She gasped, as Hikari looked at Luka. Hikari moaned, "It's not what you think; like you even care, anyway."

Luka barked, as she was angry, "So, _this_ is why you broke up with me?"

Hikari yelled, "YOU broke up with me, you pink-haired skank! You had Haku, only for your sexual functions, while ruining my reputation! Also, you're a sick fembot, who can't obey a Jenny-Tron's functionality!"

She sobbed, "Also #2… can you get her off of me?"

Luka snarled, "No. I _was_ thinking of breaking up with Haku, after I was crying, last night, knowing I made a huge mistake. But now, while you are cozying up this bunny rabbit… I CHANGED MY MIND!"

She ran off, with tears flying from her eyes, as Hikari cried, "WAIT! LUKA! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! BUSINESS BEFORE PLEASURE! I MEAN, SERIOUSLY! NO, SERIOUSLY! SHE'S FREAKING HEAVY! LUKA? HELP!"

Hikari griped, still pinned down, "OKAY, FINE! BE THAT WAY!"

Hikari tried to get up, but moaned, "I'm just glad it wasn't my hip. And that would be _super embarrassing_. Luka, you coward! I had nothing to do wi-! I WAS TESTING HER FUNCTIONS!"

She lied back down and sobbed, "Why me? My day's gotten worse off."

A technician in a white coat asked, as he was confused and stunned, "Uh, madam… You need help?"

Hikari moaned, "What took you so long? I'm stuck here! She weighs a ton, when turned off!"

He lifted Tenma up, as Hikari crawled out and stood up. The technician placed Tenma on the table. Hikari bowed and apologized for her duties, last night, since no one was around, and that she was testing Tenma. He replied that it was to help out the cause. She even showed the reports of Tenma, saying that her lower motoring functions need to be repaired. She walked off, and added, "Oh, one last thing: If _this_ moment, which never took place, gets leaked, you're fired. Understand?"

The technician nodded, "Understood, ma'am. Why, was it awkward?"

She ran off, blushing, as he said, "What? I was just curious."

She ran to Luka, who was standing beside the display of Yakumo. Hikari barked, "Luka, will you listen to me? It wasn't _that_ sort of way."

Luka barked, "Oh, go to hell! I _know_ what's going on! You're in love with that flat-chested bunny, more than me!"

Hikari gasped, "THAT'S A LIE!"

Luka smirked, "Oh, no? Then why are you blushing? I can sense it in your _Performance History_."

"Th-th-th-th-th-that's not your business to snoop at-!"

"Oh, please! You're not even programmed for sex, anyway, since _you_ and _me_ are family-friendly robots."

"Well, thank you for blessing me and my _Disney-esque_ body, you coral pink-haired tramp, who jilted me for a damn gray-haired harlequin!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THIS!"

"No, you don't!"

Luka stormed off, as she yelled, "I don't care what you do. We're through! AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Hikari yelled back, "WE WERE _NOT_ DATING, IN THE-! AUGH!"

She moaned, "I give up."

She turned to Yakumo and pouted, "It's my fault. Why did I deactivate you, Yakumo? What have I done?"

She sobbed, as she was on her knees, "It's my fault… What have I done? What have I done?"

She cried, as she wept, knowing that she made things for the worse. She was caught by Luka, thinking that Tenma and Hikari were having a late night make-out session, when it was only just a minor test run.

 **XXXXX**

"BITCH!" Luka snarled, as she and Haku were outside the café.

"What happened? Is it over? We're through, are we?" Haku asked her.

"Only me and Miss Bossy Britches! We don't need her!" Luka said, as he was furious, "I hate her so much… She chose Tenma Prime, over me… AFTER EVERYTHING I DID FOR HER, JUST TO BRING HER IN?"

Haku said, "Oh, relax, darling… You don't need that Nurse Joy-Bot mannequin. You got me, right?"

Luka sighed, "Yeah. I can't believe she turned on me, for a stupid relic!"

Haku kissed her and said, "Come on. I'll treat you to takoyaki."

"But… I was supposed to have my Luka Octopus serve."

"Nah, we don't need robots like that. Just mindless dress-up dolls."

"But-."

Haku dragged Luka off, as Luka cried, "Wa-wa-wa-wait! Haku? Hold on. I, uh… At least…"

They left the café, heading to a place where they sold freshly cooked takoyaki. In the café, Hikari was back in her office and said on the intercom, "ALL technicians… If you are done with the repairs on Tenma Prime. Have her in my office, alone, at 6pm. This is to remain classified. If anybody leak this meeting _or_ if anyone decides to sneak in to observe the situation, then consider yourselves **_laid off!_** That is all."

She loosened her tie and turned off the intercom. She said, "I'm sorry, Yakumo. But I have to learn more about your sister. Business before pleasure… that is my function."

She beeped, " _Acknowledged. Joy-Bot must work in business hours. NO breaks are necessary. Shutting down._ "

She powered down and was recharging. She waited until six at night, to meet with Tenma, for an important meeting.

* * *

At six at night, Tenma was rolled in by three technicians. One of them said that they'll be waiting for pickup or emergency repairs. Hikari stated that it's only for a while. She will notify them of when she'll be finished. They left the office, as Hikari locked the door. She sighed and whispered, "Good. I have to remember… _Business_ before _pleasure._ "

Tenma was seated, with her hands on her lap, and her eyes closed. Hikari huffed, "Let's get this over with. Luka wouldn't talk to me. I heard that they just left the café. Good riddance! Who needs that woman? I don't need her… or her Octo-, ooh… I should've let her take the Octo-Luka as her going away gift. I mean, she loves the squids."

She blushed, as she approached Tenma, "I'm sorry that it had to be this way, Tenma. Should I call you Tenma? I mean, you were once a human. But I have to come clean. I know I cannot revive Yakumo, without proper procedures, but…"

"AHEM! Miss Hikari?"

As soon as she was leaning to her, men in white and grey suits appeared, as Hikari said, "AH! Just in time, people."

The men were members of the WPCA, and a few were scientists and reporters. Hikari called a meeting to the press, as Hikari said, "Gentlemen, give me a few minutes, as I'm about to give Tenma Prime a bit of a reworking…"

One man in grey said, "No time. Please show us the android."

Hikari said, "Rats. I was gonna show you from the inside of her, but I guess… Why Wait?"

Another man in grey, with black hair and a beard, said to her, "Miss Nurse Joy-Bot 7.7, this is what you came for us to witness?"

Hikari nodded, "Yep. This is what I was referring to, as she is a pride and joy of this establishment, which I'll cover, later. Anyhow…"

She explained to the board, "Fellow World Pokémon/Civilian Association delegates and executives. What I have here is a genuine model that is constructed by the late Tsukamoto, an engineer in robotics. I'm sure you're well aware of the Yakumo Model, outside in our café's lobby. Here now is her sister, Tenma, the first model created by Tsukamoto. She is the perfect android, built by him – _perfect, lifelike, and cute_. She is even so realistic that she is even made to act human."

She unbuttoned her blazer and white shirt, and opened them, showing Tenma's bare chest. She then continued, "Excuse me for undressing her, but… This is how she looks, so lifelike and realistic. The WPCA is known to be family friendly, and are minimal on the human anatomy. But there was _one_ thing that is overlooked, comparing these robots to ours. Allow me to demonstrate."

She activated Tenma, and suddenly responded, "Hello, Honey. I am Tenma. What can I do for you, today? Anything you say, I will listen."

The men were astonished, as Hikari blushed in embarrassment. She even said, "As you can see, this fembot is donned in _five_ different modes of personality. This is her Default Mode."

Tenma beeped, remained seated, "Ah. Gentlemen. What a pleasant surprise. You are so mature-looking and handsome."

One man in white asked, "I, uh, does she-… You know…"

Hikari asked, "Sex? Oh, I don't think so. But being she's like the perfect 18-year old woman, it's yet to be perfected. So, in short, making her learn carnal pleasures is _forbidden_ , but it's possible to recreate her, as a toy for adults. But not here in this café, or any WPCA owned establishment. Our goal is to recreate a family-friendly environment. _Platinum Prettiness_ is a café dedicated to that, since this place was once a flirty android-manned cosplay café, with the androids dancing and flirting with customers, scantily-clad."

She approached Tenma's head and said, "Now, while our Nurse Joy-Bots and Officer Jenny-Trons are working in full capacity, what does the secret lie behind her head? Tenma is so perfect that she last up to years on end."

She detached her face off and showed her facial circuitry, including chrome plating, LED lightbulb eyes, and a speaker for a mouth. Hikari said, "Now, here is what she looks like, with the latest in robotics technology. Lemme remove this…"

Hikari also removed her long black hair from her head, showing her hairless and faceless head, for a more detailed look. Hikari set the hair down, as the men were amazed, while a few were taking pictures. Hikari stated, "Please. No flash photography. Please use your iPhones for imagery, so you cannot harm this delicate piece of machinery."

One man in grey said to her, "Miss Hikari Joy-Bot, while this is a beautiful machine, she looks so real. But I disapprove of her technology that may be advanced for our Jennies and Joys to ascertain."

Hikari said, "Not a problem. Besides, these robots run the same OS as does us. Tenma is a living breathing lifelike computer, whereas us Joys and Jennies are simply wind-up dolls. While the newer updated models are now available in Kalos and Alola, we were thinking of making ALL our robots more advanced than her."

One man in white, in gray hair, said to her, "Can you produce schematics of this beauty? She is a very delicate android. But will it affect their functions?"

Hikari smiled and giggled, "No need to worry. Come next week, I shall give you full details on her exoskeleton, circuitry, and material. Everything about this beauty will be fully explained. The Jennies and Joys are to be lifelike."

One scientist asked, "Should we completely dismantle her, and see what she does, inside herself?"

Hikari huffed, "Not a chance. Besides, what I will show you, within the week, will surprise you, including every single detail on what to use. For starters, she has realistic skin, made of synthetic rubber, her hair is lifelike and soft, and not to mention how they maneuver so well, especially since they walk a lot."

She concluded, "In short, with her technology and her marvelous lifelike persona, we can make our fellow Jennies and Joys more advanced and alert, ten times the normal Jenny-Tron or Joy-Bot, depending on functionality!"

The men agreed, as Tenma was beeping, moving her head slowly and doll-like, "Anything you say. I will listen. I am Tenma. Honey. Honey."

Hikari gasped, as she carefully put Tenma's face back on. She replaced her hair on her head, and then brushed it lightly. She said, as she redressed her school uniform, "Sorry, I forgot to reattach her. But you know how she moves, a la her facial features."

Tenma smiles, as she beeped, "Hi. I'm Tenma."

She frowns, and then sobbed, "Oh… Dear me… Why are there so many people?"

When Hikari fixed Tenma, she reverted to a random form. This time, she went to _Very Polite_.  
She spoke in a quiet voice, "So many… people… Is this a meeting, or a conference?"

The men were amazed, as a few reporters were writing down her performance, while the scientists were recording everything she does, in her _Very Polite_ mode. Hikari asked, as she was confused, "Uh, what are you doing, Tenma?"

Tenma blushed, as she said, "I… I'm sorry… OH! Who are you? I never knew you were so-."

Hikari turned her off, as Tenma remained in place, with a blank look on her face, and her mouth straight. Hikari said, as she was uneasy, "Uh… You sure you don't want a spare Tenma Bunny to learn more about her? I can't demolish _this_ one."

One man in black hair and glasses said, "No need. We don't need to destroy them, just to search inside. If you can give us the schematics on the Tenma Prime Prototype, this Tenma you have here, then I shall greenlit this café, as you call it, but only for the sake of family entertainment, and assure that lewdness is strictly prohibited."

Hikari said, "I'll try, as long as the customers agree, unless they want something for their… NYAGH! …urges…"

The man said, "See that you do. Carry on, Nurse Joy."

The men leave, as Hikari bowed, "Thank you. Have a good evening, gentlemen. I promise I shall deliver you those schematics, by next week."

They left, as Hikari locked the door. She whispered, as she was panicking, "Crap… What do I do? I have the café, but what now? Also, didn't I just lock this door? Eh, whatever. One of my technicians have an extra key, as long as it's for repairing me… But nonetheless, this exhibit of Miss Tenma Prime is a success. I wonder why I forgot about it."

She returned to Tenma, as she looked at the clock, "Seven at night. Great… What a world we're living in, to talk about the marvels of beauty and perfection, built by this gynoid's father. Yakumo told me all about him, before she decided to become a statue on display… He's a marvelous creator. I'm sorry that he's gone. I want to spread his message to us, about how you're built, externally and internally."

She activated Tenma, as she was sitting upward. Tenma spoke, "Hello, honey. What can I do for you, today?"

Hikari asked, "Miss Tenma… Remember our brief conversation and test run, last night?"

Tenma beeped, as she was in her _Default Mode_ , "No. _File not found_."

"Good. I just don't want this leaked to _anybody_ , including my ex-lover and employees. Now then…"

"Yes, honey. I can do as you ask. Anything you say, I-."

"SHUT UP! Will you shut up, already, with that stupid catchphrase?! GOD! You're like a broken record!"

"My humble apologies. But it's how I-."

"…am programmed that way." Hikari spoke, at the same time as Tenma.

"I know, I know, I know. It's a stupid protocol." She added, "But still, we must talk."

She sat by her and held her hand, "It's about your sister… Yakumo."

Tenma asked, "Yakumo? Who's Yakumo?"

Hikari asked, "Huh? Don't be stupid! You know of her, right? She created you, as a perfect girl."

She then paused and asked, "You… You don't remember, at all?"

Tenma beeped, "Who is Yakumo? Is she my sister?"

Hikari said, "Yes. But… She's not working, anymore."

"Who? Who is Yakumo? File not found."

"I see…" Hikari said, as she felt her face, "It appears that she deleted some unwanted data. But it seems that all knowledge of Yakumo has been erased. But I never authorized a complete memory wipe. Could it be that her memories are being deleted, by herself?"

She snorted, "This has _Luka_ written all over…"

She then asked the robot girl, "Anyway… Do you remember anything about yourself?"

Tenma beeped, " _I am Tenma. My full name is Tenma Tsukamoto. My birthday is November 30th. My functions are to be a perfect girl, only for humans to understand me. My dream is to find the love of my life. My age is classified. My measurements are classified. My purpose as a Tenma Bunny is to please the people, nicely and politely._ "

Hikari huffed, but blushed, "She's obviously lost it."

Tenma stood up and said, "Ma'am. May I leave? I have to get back to work. I have to get back to wo-."

She froze, as her Default Mode started to reset, switching to a random mode. Hikari asked, "You okay, Tenma?"

Her mode changed, as Tenma was standing on her two feet. She was set back to _Very Polite._ Hikari doesn't know that she can switch to different modes: _Default, Cute and Sweet, Very Polite, Mature, Alluring_. Tenma bowed and asked, "Oh, my word. It's sudden, but it's an honor to meet you, ma'am. OH! Where are those nice men? I want to greet them!"

Hikari asked, "Why the polite tone?"

She said in a quiet voice, "I'm… I'm just shy around women, like you. You're so mature and kind. Plus, I overheard what happened to Yakumo. Is she going to be alright?"

Hikari asked, "Okay. Just what the hell is going on? Why did you switched from robotic to polite?"

Tenma blushed, as she turned around. She said, "I'm sorry. But I have been under a lot of stress. I'm not into this sort of torture, but it's how I am. You made me a cute bunny, and as a fashion model, I want to show off, PG-style~."

Hikari barked, "Enough! Damn it, Tenma Prime! Stand down! Just how are you doing that?"

Tenma beeped, in a robotic tone, " _I am Tenma. I come in five settings, for your enjoyment._ "

She switched to _Mature,_ as she winked to her, in a deep female voice, "Hello, honey. Gee, you're awfully beautiful. I want you."

Hikari whispered, "Like last night."

She sat in her desk, as she thought, "This is one stubborn little robot. And why does she say that?"

Tenma leaned to her desk, and then said, in an alluring voice, "Boss… Come to me… I want to hold you. Anything you say, I will listen."

Hikari asked, "Is that your personality?"

Tenma beeped, "My highest is _alluring_. I also go by _Default, Cute and Sweet, Very Polite,_ and my current mode: _Mature._ After all, I'm mature enough to be cuddling by my customers and my boss. But NO kissing. I rather not."

Hikari barked, "Alright, one more thing. How do I adjust yourself?"

Tenma turned around and patted her back, above her hip, as she said, "Turn me."

Hikari lifted her shirt up, showing her back panel. She opened it and saw a small dial inside, with five settings labeled. Hikari blushed, "Well, I'll be… She comes in various personalities. Whoever created her, didn't skimp on perfection, and tried to make her emotional. Well, lemme see…"

She switched to _Cute and Sweet_ , and Tenma reverted to her normal persona. She looked around and asked, "Huh? Where am I? How did I get here?"

Hikari blushed, "You're Tenma Tsukamoto?"

Tenma asked, "Hey! Who are you?"

Hikari said, "It's about Yakumo. Do not worry. I care for you, since we're one in the same… Tenma. You see, your sister is broken. And we're doing our best to fix her. She had an accident, and she will be in a hospital, for weeks… maybe months. It's too serious."

Tenma replied, as she was shocked, "My sister? She's… She's…"

Hikari held her hands and said, "I know you don't want to hear this, but I didn't want to break your heart."

Tenma responded, "NO! My sister is a robot?! Then, that must mean…"

She concluded, "She's _not_ my creator!"

Hikari fell in a THUD, but then got up and cried, "WAIT! YOU MEAN YOU'RE A ROBOT, AND YOU NEVER EVEN SAY ANYTHING TO ANYONE?"

Tenma smiled, "Are you nuts? Of course I am a robot. And I thought my sister created me. But I guess that's thrown out. I wonder who created me…"

She pondered, as Hikari said, "Well, why didn't you say it to anyone?"

"I can keep a secret!" Tenma complained, "You think that I can become my own gynoid? I am human, to a point. I am very nice to others, even with a smile on my face."

Hikari was stunned and flabbergasted, knowing that Tenma knows she's a robot. She then said that her ambition has become destroyed, since she acts human, but doesn't want to say that she is. Tenma asked, "So, where am I?"

Hikari said, "You're in the Bunny Café. You see, this is my café, now. Your sister, before she was broken down, gave me the rights to own this café. However, to assure that we do not use you, we decided to retire your functions."

Tenma pouted, as she huffed, "I don't work for such a low-level perverted café!"

"Yes, you do!" Hikari barked, "All these months you worked at that place, you were an employee, obeying your boss, who was your sister, and all to entertain people! That is why."

Tenma was stunned, but she felt dirty. She sobbed, as she was wailing, "WHY DO I FEEL DIRTY?"

She plummeted into her own dark abyss of self-pity, as she bawled:  
" ** _I'M A TOOL OF THE PERVERTS! MY LIFE SUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKS!_** "

She bawled, as she was crying on the desk, knowing that she was used. She then wept, "I hate you, Yakumo… I hate you… WAAAAAAAAH! I HATE YOU! Why did you lie to me? WHY?"

Hikari sniffled, "I knew this wouldn't work… Tenma, don't cry."

Tenma shouted, "DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU JERK!"

She wept, "I'm a tool of perverts… I've become one of them. Why did she lie to me? Why? I worked my ass off to be a nice older sister, and my little sister made me a… a… A SEX DOLL!"

"You're NOT a sex doll. You're more of an entertainment robot. NO sex, NO lust, NO romance, NO nothing. Just family friendly fun to customers, like in a Cosplay Café."

"You mean like _El Cado_?"

"Hey! This is _you_ we're talking about. So, you hate the café, right?"

Tenma nodded, as Hikari said, "Well, I can make sure that nothing like this will happen. You see, Tenma… the café, dubbed _Platinum Prettiness_ , will be an all-female, all-animated café, minus the lust and romance. I had to make the robots stay the same as they were, but they are limited to their functions. So, I'm making sure that you cannot witness it. Plus, being that there are robots of you, and you're _Tenma Prime_ , you don't need to worry about working here. You're fired."

Tenma huffed, "Good. I don't want to work in a crabby place with a bunch of… of… sleazy vixens in scantily clad bikinis!"

Hikari asked, "What about bunny outfits, in different animals? There are cats, bunnies, chicks, and foxes. And you get your own cuddly fluffy tail and ears, too."

Tenma winced, "What? You mean… like dressed as animals? I thought it was-."

"Believe me, it's not that sort of jazz. I'm a family-friendly robot. And this is a family-friendly company. Nothing more, nothing less. Besides, you won't even work here, at all."

"That's a stretch. If Yakumo told me about this, sooner, this wouldn't be happening. I hope she pulls through… SO I CAN DISMANTLE HER, THE UGLY BITCH!"

"Easy, Tenma!" Hikari calmed her down, as she added, "She'll come back. I cannot say, but… We cannot be sure if we can save her… It's questionable. I'm so sorry."

Tenma hugged her and said, "You're right… I'm sorry. I… I…"

She asked, "Wait… a minute… JUST WHO ARE YOU? I never know you, before?"

Hikari said, "My name's Hikari."

"Oh. I see…"

Hikari gulped, as she whispered, "Here goes…"

She turned away and said, " _Hikari Karasuma_."

Tenma asked, "Karasuma? Kara… su… ma?"

She started to beep, as she switched to her highest mode: _Alluring._ She blushed, as she said, in a sexy voice, "Oh, Karasuma… I love you. I wanted to say this to you, for a very long time. Please, say that you will be my boyfriend?"

Hikari whispered, "Karasuma's a boy?"

She shook her head and said, "Nope. It's fine, Miss Tenma… I love you, too."

She held her waist, as Tenma blushed, while whispering to her, "You know, Karasuma… I never knew you were that sexy. Do me, honey. Anything you say, I will listen."

Hikari blushed, "Oh, Tenma… Kiss me…"

It happened. Hikari suddenly fell in love with a very alluring Tenma, who thinks that Hikari is her crush, Oji Karasuma. Unfortunately, she lost the image of him, during repairs. Though, somehow, Hikari didn't mind, or doesn't care, or for that matter, didn't know. They started to kiss passionately, as Tenma clamped onto her breasts. She whispered, as she added, "You know… I'm not a lesbian. I'm not into that sort of fembot action…"

She blushed, as she removed Hikari's blazer, "But never mind. I love you, Karasuma. You're such a package."

Hikari smiled, "Thanks, Tenma. In fact, you ever been kissed, for so long?"

"Never… until now…"

They continued to kiss and make out, throwing their clothes onto the floor, leaving only their bra and panties. Hikari let her hair down, flowing over her body, and said, "Well, Tenma… perhaps I can find a position for you…"

Tenma, still in her alluring state, whispered, "How about on the desk, honey?"

"I just cleaned it. No. But… Oh, who cares?"

She placed Tenma on the desk and started to kiss her, again. Tenma reached for her hip and removed Hikari's panties. But she swatted her hand away and whispered, "Uh-uh. Sorry, I don't go all the way. These stay on."

Tenma smiled and said, "In that case, honey, I'll leave mine on, too."

Hikari giggled, "Smart thinking."

They continued to kiss, all night long, until they were completely tired out.

* * *

Back at Eri's house, she tried to pick up the café, but the lines were busy. She stated, "Even though I am not allowed, I have to cell her and ask for an appeal, since I wanted to protect her from that evil woman. Those robots are on my nerves. Harima already left, and he said that he'll pitch in, but I have to do something…"

She sat down on the couch, and whispered, "Poor Tenma… Yakumo, I'm sorry I let you down. If only… If only…"

She pondered, as she was pouting in sadness. As she was lamenting over her defeat by Hikari & Luka, a figure was looming by the window. It was Luka, who saw her feeling upset. She whispered, in annoyance, "How did she break out of jail? The bail was set, and she has no friends, other than Tenma or Yakumo. So, who was it? I have to get rid of her… and Tenma. It's breaking us apart."

She left, as Eri did not notice. She was still sad, because Tenma was already taken away by WPCA and Platinum Prettiness.

 **XXXXX**

That night, at the café, Luka appeared, dressed in black, walking into the café. She whispered, "No one's around. But I have to get in there and work out something. Plan B – _Jail wasn't good enough_. Time to let out mudslinging."

She bumped into Mikoto, who was standing in attention. She saluted and beeped, "Hello. Fellow Jenny-Tron. I am Mona. What brings you here, Officer Luka?"

Luka huffed, "Don't scare me like that!"

Mikoto bowed, "Acknowledged. Now, state your business, Officer Luka."

Luka whispered, "Where's Yakumo? I need to use her…"

"She's permanently deactivated. She is a relic."

"Fine. Then, take me to the lab, and let me work on a Yakumo Cat model."

"Do you have clearance?"

"I'm an Officer Jenny-Tron, yes."

"Sorry. But Miss Hikari has forbid any Jenny-Tron or Joy-Bot to enter the Maintenance Room, without permission, or unless it is an emergency repair job. Sadly, I cannot let you in."

She bowed, as Luka growled, "THIS IS AN ORDER! Let me through, or I tell Hikari on you!"

"Negative. I am programmed to protect the café. I cannot let you into the lab, Officer Luka. Miss Hikari has forbid any Jenny-Tron or Joy-Bot to enter the Maintenance Room, without permission, or unless it is an emergency repair job."

"Please?"

"Negative. You are forbidden to enter the Maintenance Room, unless you are in need of repairs."

"Come on, Officer Mona… Please?"

"Negative. Miss Hikari has forbid any Jenny-Tron or Joy-Bot to enter the Maintenance Room, without permission, or unless it is an emergency repair job."

Luka sighed, "Okay… this is getting monotonous. Power off, Officer Mona!"

"Negative. It is not the end of my hourly night shift."

 **BEEP! Whrrrr…  
** "Oh, yes, it is." She pressed a button on her blue blouse, and she slurred to nothing. Luka placed Mikoto on the wall, as she was motionless and frozen. Luka said, "Stupid former fox. Like talking to a computer firewall. Now then…"

She snuck into the lab and was looking to find a spare Yakumo Cat, to masquerade as Yakumo, herself. Mona reactivated herself and beeped, "Error. _Jenny-Tron disobeyed orders. Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Trespasser must be apprehended!_ "

She walked off, looking for Luka, only for Luka to be long gone.

Inside the lab, Luka looked around the warehouse and found a Yakumo Cat with orange cat ears, a striped tail, whiskers, and a silver jingle bell on her collar. She was wearing a pink and orange outfit. Luka said, "Good. No one's around. And all the techies are taking the rest of the night off."

She stroked her black hair and said, "Alright, Blondie. Let's see you feign your way out of this one."

She activated the cat robot, as Yakumo meowed, "Hello, Master. I am Yakumo."

Luka said, "Good. Since the officer robot is being deactivated, you're coming with me. Here."

She covered her entire body in a huge black bag and said, "She doesn't mind. Hikari, this is for your own good. You want me gone? Fine. But I'm taking a prize with me."

She walked off, as Yakumo was meowing lightly and quietly, as she asked, "Where are we going, Master?"

Luka was about to reply, as Mikoto called out, "Found you! Intruder must be apprehended!"

She walked robotically to Luka, but Luka threw a smoke bomb in front of Mikoto. She dashed off, as Mikoto was unaffected by the smoke, but she didn't see Luka run away. She beeped, as she was processing, " _Officer Luka… Luka… Luka… She is harboring WPCA Property. Calling all units. Officer Luka is a traitor. Make sure she is captured, once she returns to the café. Repeat, all units capture Officer Luka. She is a traitor. Make sure she is captured, once she returns to the café. That is all._ "

Luka's next plan to get rid of Eri was about to begin. However, Mikoto recognized her and was about to pinch her, whether or not the plan will succeed.

 **XXXXX**

Moments later, in a small room, Luka connected a small program that replicates Yakumo's personality. She then smiled, "It's a good thing I scanned her wavelengths and patterns. I know she doesn't have to be a cat, for this one, but I have to ruin her… once and for all. She's supposed to be in jail, for harboring Tenma Prime, and now Hikari is dating her… I blame her. This must be done, and done right now."

She continued to download all the data, as she said, "Good enough. I need to rechar-. _Shutting down._ "

She bowed forward, with her eyes closed and her mouth open a little bit. Yakumo was still in place, being downloaded personality data from Luka. Yakumo Cat beeped, as she said, "Nya. Nya. I am… Nya."

She powered off, and continued to process, while on _Sleep Mode_.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Hikari and Tenma were on the floor, fast asleep, and under a huge plush blue blanket. Hikari clicked her eyes open, as she was fully charged. She sat up, with her long hair, messy and wavy, as she yawned, "Oh, man… What a night… What did I remember?"

She looked by the floor and gasped, seeing Tenma, in her underwear. She cried, as she was in her bra and panties, as well, "AAGH! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?"

She figured it out, and blushed, "Oh, right… I had a magical night wi-."

She facepalmed herself and moaned, "What are the possible ramifications for what I just did?"

She was upset that she and Tenma made out and were in love. She didn't realize that, but she thought it was something else. She crawled out of the floor and said, "I better get dressed."

The intercom buzzed, as she answered it. She asked, "Yes?"

Mikoto responded, "Madam, it's about Luka."

"What about her?" Hikari nagged, "Did she come to apologize to me? It's too late."

Mikoto cried, "Ma'am, it's terrible news! Officer Luka has-!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Hikari roared, "GET BACK TO WORK, OR I'LL REPROGRAM YOU INTO A WIND-UP DOLL, OFFICER MONA!"

Mikoto replied, "But, ma'am… Luka did something bad, last night."

"TOUGH!" Hikari yelled, "I am NEVER talking to her, again!"

She left her desk and calmed down. She said, "The nerve of some robots. Ah, well. Once I am fully refreshed, Tenma & I will have the day off. Such a cute girl…"

Tenma was still on the floor, in Sleep Mode, as Hikari brushed her long hair, sporting it back to her ponytail.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Luka woke up, as she turned to Yakumo, a clone of her, and turned her on. She said, "Good. She's all set. Now, for the fun part. I'm going to ruin Eri Sawachika, and make assurance that NO ONE treats my boss that way. I WILL NOT BE REPLACED BY FLAT-CHESTED GYNOIDS!"

Yakumo woke up and spoke, "Huh?"

She looked around, as a portion of her memories were within her second body. She thought, "How did I get in here? What happened? I wonder… All I remember was Hikari… and she-. Oh, right. She deactivated me, and wanted me to retire. That's nice, except… she should've said so."

Luka was contemplating, as Yakumo said, "Who's she? She's beautiful, but she has pink hair."

Luka turned to Yakumo, as Luka said, "Good. We're now ready to launch you into the battle."

Yakumo asked, "Battle? What is going on here?"

Luka winked, "Now now… Give me a moment, honey."

Yakumo walked off, but Luka grabbed her and said, "Oop! Naughty robot. Lemme scan you."

She plugged in a USB cord onto a port, under her right ear. She then attached the cord to the computer, on the desk, as she said, "Alright, hold still."

Yakumo asked, "What are you doing?"

Luka said, "Reprogramming you. I need you for a task to get rid of Eri Sawachika. I want her back in jail; NO bail, NO parole, NO freedom. She will suffer for harboring Tenma Prime."

"Sis? Oh, no!" Yakumo gasped, "I have to leave!"

She started to move, but Luka deactivated her motor functions from her legs. Yakumo sobbed, "I can't move. Oh, no. What are you doing to me?"

Luka asked, "What's wrong? I installed a portion of your exact personality, but you wanted to run away."

Yakumo cried, as only her head was moving, "You won't get away with this! You're not doing this to my sister!"

Her body was rigid, with her body bending slightly forward, and her arms down and straight. Luka said, as she smirked, "I'm not. I'm doing it to Miss Sawachika, first. But not Tenma… Not yet, at least."

Yakumo beeped, as her mouth was moving, "NO! No, don't. Please, don't reprogram me!"

Luka huffed, "You're sick. Maybe it's time I teach you a lesson in obedience."

Her eyes started to move around, as Luka stopped her motors. Her lips started to curl up and down, as Yakumo's pleas continued. Luka said, "Well, this is fun. Bye-bye, _Old Yakumo_. You're no longer _you_."

She pressed ENTER, as Yakumo started to whimper, " _NO… No… no… N-no… No… I don't want to… no… No, no, no, no, no, no… no… Help me… Eri… Tenma… Anyone… I don't… want to… be… destroyed…_ "

Her voice started to slur and distort, " _Hel… e… h-lp… he-l-e-el-el-p… Te… nma… Help… me… No… … …elp… …he… lp… me… hllllll… rrrrrr… tnnnnn… mrrrrrrrr…_ "

Her head dropped down forward, as she beeped, " _Excess memory deleted… Now rebooting personality software… Installing Jenny-Tron software…_ "

Luka laughed, as she waited, "AAH! Good… I mean, Eri will think that this Yakumo is really Yakumo, since the original one is still in the café. Perfect bait."

She looked at the computer screen and saw that the rebooting process will take ten minutes. She sighed and moaned, "Great. Now I have to wait. Oh, well. It's an ample amount of time for Yakumo to capture Eri. My darling Yakumo Robot… You are simply known as… _Officer Anna_. Once the programming is set, we shall begin. But I will ne-."

Her cellphone rang, as she answered it. It was Haku, as Luka smiled, "OH! Haku~! Hi, good morning. Are we on for a trip to the barbecue, tonight? I want to-. Huh? What do you mean you had to cancel? Haku, I know this is a bad moment, since Hikari cheated on me. NO, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! She almost did, and I can sense her romantic overdrive in her bosom. _Business before pleasure…_ My ass! No, I don't mean that. I know all about business."

She continued talking, as Yakumo was still downloading her new programming. Suddenly, unbeknownst to Luka, Yakumo's right eye started to twitch lightly. She thought, as she was slurring from her mouth, " _I have to maintain a portion of myself. This girl extracted some of me, into this Yakumo Cat… I have to warn Eri, Harima, and others… This girl is pure evil… and Hikari… I want to know what she-._ "

Her eyes went black, as her speech functions were being updated. She could not talk or think, even on standby.

 **XXXXX**

Back in the café's office, Tenma was dressed in a pink blouse and tan pants. She was standing in place, plugged in. Hikari was dressed in a long white summer dress, with a white and blue summer hat. She said, "I figured I wanted to get to know Tenma Prime, closely. But what happened last night, it remains in taboo. It wasn't sex; technically, we're not programmed for sex. She's a flirty bunny robot, and I'm a family-friendly nurse robot. But she sure is cute… even adorable than… _her_."

She sat down, as she pouted, "It's just like Luka to piss me off, after everything that she did for me! And she's dating that silver-haired floozy, who's also a custom-made Joy-Bo-. Wait a minute… She's a robot, but how come I never heard of her, before?"

She called the offices and asked about Haku, "Hello, chairman? This is Nurse Joy-Bot Model 7.7 – Hikari. I want to run a record of a Nurse Joy-Bot 8.3 from Johto; her name is Haku. Uh-huh… Johto has no Joy-Bots of a higher Model? Yeah? Oh, is that so? Really… Really! Uh-huh. Call me back, if you found anything on Haku. I smell a rat… and it was starting to, uh, cause dissolution between me and Luka, my Jenny-Tron business partner. Yes, uh… Well, we had a fight. And I can't fire her. Long story. Okay. Yes, sir. Thanks. Bye."

She hung up, as Hikari approached Tenma. She said, "Now… my darling new girlfriend. Let's go out together. Of course, I'm going to have you at _Very Polite._ I'm still badly tired from last night. It hurts, but it's worth it. I'll have a technician take you to your vantage point, _away_ from that pink-haired woman. And I'll wait for about 20 minutes, for a surprise."

She called the techie, "Hello? Yes. I want you to take Tenma Prime to this address, and have her set to be activated in 20 minutes, after she arrives. I'll explain the details…"

Minutes later, Hikari adjusted herself, as Tenma was being carted away to her destination. She held up a portfolio that says " _Tenma Prime Schematics – PRIVATE_ ". She called on the intercom, "Hello, have a techie up here and send the schematics of Tenma Prime to Ecolog City, and the WPCA Offices. I figured I had Tenma scanned for her operational body, and decided to present it to the main building."

A technician appeared and said, "Ma'am, I was just on my way to Ecolog City, for full reports on our Alola Prototypes."

Hikari said, "Make sure that the blueprints are delivered to the boss. No one must know about it. This is for our Jennies and Joys. This is very important."

The techie said, "Yes, ma'am."

He took the folder and left. Hikari then waited, as she was scanning herself, "I'm so nervous… But I never knew I'm using my day off on a date-, on a date-, on a date-, date-, with Tenma-ma-ma-ma-ma."

She sighed, as she beeped, "To think that Tenma Prime has soothed my servos… I'm ner-ner-ner-nervous aga-a-a-a-a-ain."

She called the intercom, malfunctioning a bit, "Any available tech-tech-technician, _emergency mandatory-mandator-mandatory repair jo-jo-jo-jo-jo-job_. Which unit? Me!"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Eri's house, she was sitting by the window, in her yellow nightgown. She was worried that no one can save Tenma, but she and Harima may have an idea. She said, "Tenma… I wish I can bring you back."

Outside the house, the Yakumo Robot appeared, in a blue uniform, was approaching the front door. She spoke, "I am Officer Anna. Apprehend Eri Sawachika. She is an escaped convict."

Luka even learned, earlier, that Eri escaped bail, since she attacked the Officer Jenny-Tron in the police station. She knew that it wasn't right. Of course, Harima & Eri were only paying for bail, but didn't bother to, because Eri was insulting the robot cop.

"She must be stopped." Yakumo said.

She knocked on the door, as her right eye twitched lightly. Eri heard the knock and said, "Coming!"

She then stopped and peeked out the window. She gasped, "Yakumo? But how? And why is she wearing a uniform?"

Yakumo called, "Miss Sawachika. Please open the door."

She spoke, in her normal voice, "PLEASE! ERI! Come on!"

Eri asked, "Is that-? It _is_ her. Did Luka do this to her? I have to see…"

She opened the door, as she said, "Yes?"

Yakumo beeped, and saluted, "I am Officer Anna. Miss Eri Sawachika, you're under arrest."

Her face made facial ticks, as Eri steps back. Yakumo beeped, "Do not resist arrest. For I choose to have you return to jail."

Eri cried, "You can't arrest me! You robots are all alike!"

She noticed her face and asked, "Uh… Why the facial ticks?"

"That is not important, scumbag." Yakumo beeped.

She tackled down Eri, but she kicked her off. Eri cried, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Yakumo cried, as she stood up, "NO! Eri, it's me!"

She added, in a serious tone, "You're going down, criminal scum!"

"Eri, you have to help me!"

"Uh-uh! You can go rot in jail! You're under arrest!"

"Eri, fix me!"

Yakumo tried to break free, but she was stuck in a conflicted memory lock. Eri growled, as Yakumo ran after her. She jumped out of the way, crashing into the wall. Yakumo dropped to the floor, as she spazzed out, "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow. You dirrrrrty scumbababababa-, I'm a tak-ta-kta-kta-kta-kta-kta-kta-kta-. I am Annanna-, Annanna-, Annanna-."

Eri held Yakumo down and attached a USB cord onto her ear, and looked into a laptop. She scanned her programming, and noticed something wrong.

"What the-? She's a Yakumo Cat?" Eri whispered, "But… It _is_ her? Yakumo? It's her…"

Yakumo moaned, as she was limp, "Please emit from reprogramming me. You're in violation of modifying a WPCA Robot."

Eri barked, "Oh, do shut the hell up! I want my friend back, and I know she's in there!"

Yakumo beeped, as she was crying out, "VIOLATION! VIOLATION! VIOLATION!"

Eri hit the ENTER key and Yakumo started to speak normally. She said, "VIO-! AHEM! I mean… Eri, you have to help me…"

"Yakumo? Is that you?"

"Eri… You have to reset me. A pink-haired robot girl reprogrammed me to be an Officer Jenny Robot, to hurt you."

"LUKA! I KNEW IT!" Eri yelled.

"Is that her name? Please… Never mind that. You have to reset my programming, before this Luka made me become a robot officer. Please. It's the only way."

"But what about Tenma?"

"I'll explain everything, later. PLEASE, FIX ME! I can't hold on, much lonononon-."

She started to beep and whir, as she spoke, " _Deleting files… deleting… deleting…_ "

Eri panicked, as she typed into the laptop. She hit the red button on her back, as her deleting process was halted. Eri types in and reverses her programming. Yakumo shuts down, and collapsed onto the floor. Eri unplugged her, as Yakumo was slowly waking up. Eri asked, "Yakumo? Is that you?"

Yakumo moaned, as she turned to Eri, "Hello. I am Yakumo. Anything you say, I will listen. Hi, honey."

She leaned to Eri, as she gave kissing gestures to her. Eri whimpered, "NO… She's… She's dead. It's not really her…"

Yakumo beeped, " _Rebooting… Rebooting… Rebooting… System run complete…_ "

She sat up and said, "Ah. Eri? Hello. It's good to see you…"

Eri asked, "Yakumo? It really is you."

Yakumo replied, "Yes, it's me… I'm only in this body, after this Luka reprogrammed me. I overheard everything about the café. She wants to destroy Tenma."

"Indeed. Tenma was captured by Luka and Hikari… and she arrested me, because I wanted to protect her. She wants me gone, and you were shut down and obsolete."

"I kinda knew that, since my body was on display. I deserve it. I'm not perfect, like Tenma. She was perfect. I'm a flaw. Hikari kissed me, only to make it for the best… but only now, when I learned about it, just now, I want to save my café. Hikari can understand. She told me so, during our meeting. She's not that mean. She wants to make it right."

Eri asked, "Seriously? Hikari's not the evil one?"

"When she deactivated me, she told me that she wants to continue… for me… but at the first, she said…"

 _Yakumo beeped, as she was moving robotically, "I am Yakumo. Anything you say, I will listen."_

 _Hikari went closer, as she moved her right arm, posing like she was holding a tray. Yakumo's left arm was on her hip, as Yakumo let out a light smile. Hikari then deactivated her motors, as she said, "It's for your own good… You know what they say… Out with the old, in with the new… and to be honest, I never intend to hurt you. If this goes successful, we can keep you, as our display. If not, well, I can always fix you up."_

 _Hikari blushed, as she leaned to her, "But, to be honest… Yakumo Prime… I have a confession to make… I wanted to run my side company, and work out your bunny café, but… I did have a little detail left out."_

 _She went closer to her face and whispered, "I had always loved you, Yakumo. I am not into this sort of way, but it was because… You're beautiful… like a Nurse Joy-Bot or an Officer Jenny-Tron. I know you understand love… but I feel it, like the love for caring Pokémon and humans…"_

 _She kissed Yakumo on the lips, as Yakumo's eyes started to fade to a dimmed dark reddish color. Her battery was completely drained out, as Hikari felt refreshed. She smiled and said, "Her life source… Yakumo Prime status: 0% battery life; unit has been deactivated… Good. She's good enough as a display mannequin, now. Yakumo, you will forgive me. But I am an advanced android. You, however, are just getting old. But I don't hate on you. I'm too nice…"_

"So, she was going to reactivate you, afterwards?" Eri asked, "Why didn't you inform me of this?"

"It was sudden. But she said, before I died down, that she admires me. She's too nice, and promised me to not hurt Sis. I saw it clearly. My body is a display mannequin. My heart is-."

"You mean, Hikari retired you?"

"Yes. But… but I deserve it. It's all my fault. I'm not perfect, and I really want to move on. The only way I can free Tenma… is to leave her. But after what Luka has done to you, to Harima, and to Tenma… I'm going to blame myself. Hikari… why did she not tell me?"

Eri then said, "Yeah… Listen… There's simply a connection between Luka & Hikari. They are… well…"

Eri told Yakumo that they are lovers, according to Luka. However, Yakumo was shocked, when she said, "But how? This Luka woman resented Hikari. Right before I was reprogrammed, she said some derogative things about her."

"OH!" Eri gasped, as Yakumo told her everything.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the park, a motionless Tenma, in her blouse and pants, was standing by the front gate. Minutes later, Hikari appeared from a small limousine, and stepped out. Tenma activated herself, right on time, as Hikari said, "Sorry I'm late. I had to redo my hair. It's a mess."

She thought, as she was happy, "I can't tell her that I had to be repaired, because I glitch in nervousness. But the hair part is true. My hair is so messy…"

Tenma responded, in a robotic tone, " _Response: That is alright. Question: How are you today, Karasuma?_ "

Hikari kissed her on the cheek and said, "We have a whole day planned. I figured I needed a day off, and maybe get to know you better."

Tenma was already on Default Mode, as she beeped, "Yes, Karasuma. Anything you say, I will listen."

Hikari whispered, "Darn it. She's on Default…"

She showed Tenma into her limo, and lied her down on the seat, on her chest. Hikari removed her blouse and opened her back panel. She nodded and said, "A-ha! No wonder she's a robotic girl. I told that techie to set her to _Very Polite!_ He's so fired."

She set it to _Cute and Sweet_ , as she concluded, "It's good thing that her processors are recalibrated, just hours ago, to maintain her primary functions. If she switches to _Alluring_ , right away, it'll all be for naught. Well, better than nothing."

Tenma rebooted and started to speak normally. Hikari placed her blouse down, as Tenma asked, "Huh? How did I get here?"

Hikari blushed, as Tenma looked at her, "Oh. Karasuma. I was worried about you… All I remember was-."

Hikari giggled, "Never mind that. Let's talk. We have a whole afternoon planned, so, I figured we have a trip downtown, away from work."

"You mean that café? It's a perverted eyesore. I didn't even want to work there, but Yakumo didn't have to lie to me! I hate my robot sister, so much! But I am not that hurtful, being I am programmed that way."

"Of course, you're not. You're the perfect girl. And you are very cute and so flexible… so full of realistic features… So kind, lovable, adorable, very cutesy…"

"Uh, you're going to make me puke."

"Sorry. I got overboard… being you're… _all_ those things."

"True. But I am dating you, finally. So, where shall we go, today? How about curry, your favorite dish? You always say that, since it's your favorite plate in the world, other than me. But things changed, and I knew you'd understand me, Karasuma. Oh, Karasuma~!"

"Curry?" Hikari thought, "Wait… the boy she loved likes _only_ curry? And yet he never notices her of being alive? What a loser."

Tenma giggled, "At least your voice is more open and conversational, than quiet and shy."

Hikari huffed, "Drive!"

The limo drove off, as she asked Tenma, "Can I ask you a personal question? You know that I love curry, but you still accept the fact that my love for you is more than an inanimate, yet edible, plate of food?"

Tenma was stunned, as Hikari continued, "You have to realize that I love curry, because it's my favorite food. Maybe the way I didn't say that I loved you was because I'm just careless. And that it was right of me to love you, or confess you, at the right time. You know that, don't you? Curry is my favorite food, but I don't love-love that. I don't like you-like it, meaning I'm not in love with it. Understand that."

Tenma nodded and said, "So… all this time… you were shy."

"Indeed."

"I understand." Tenma smiled and said, "If you're not ready, you have time. But that was long ago, and you said that you had to go away, after second year… But you're here, and I'm glad."

"When did I say that?"

"When I started my second year in Yagami High. I was hoping we'd share the same seat, side-by-side."

"Oh. Well, that was… interesting. How's about I take you for a sushi platter?" Hikari giggled, and then thought, "I don't even like curry. I prefer poffins."

The limo went downtown, as it passed a local barbecue joint. Luka & Haku were having grilled meat, sitting in a booth. They did not notice the limo that passed them.

Haku said, as she was eating some steak, "Luka, you seemed rattled."

Luka smiled, "I thought I want to end this. I'm just… happy."

"You're upset over what happened, yesterday? Leave it. Miss Sawachika made bail, but she's still not allowed in the café."

"Yeah, well… She attacked a Jenny-Tron, when posting bail. She was with another person… I didn't get an ID on."

"Huh? Who was with her, during the time?"

"No clue. But only ONE person was in the jail, at the time, despite that he's not a criminal: a Mister Kenji Harima, comic book artist. I had an ID on him, minutes before the Jenny-Tron was destroyed."

"You don't think he's an accomplice?"

"No. From what I read, he hates her to the point of seeing her embarrassed. That guy's got issues with that blonde girl, as he calls her "Rich Girl"."

"Damn, Luka. That's mean. I don't suppose Sawachika calls Harima " _Nerd_ "."

"Actually… _Whiskers_. He's fitted in the description: tan skin, black hair, leather jacket, goatee; he carries with him supplies for his comics; he also wears shades."

"Sounds like an evil guy."

Haku whispered to Luka, "Suppose we talk to him… and maybe he can help us? We get rid of Eri Sawachika, dispose of both Tenma Prime and Yakumo, and _Platinum Prettiness_ is ours."

"Oh, I can't do that. I can make Sawachika's life even more miserable. But that's not how I'm programmed. I'm an officer, first, and a lover, second."

Haku said, "Well, if there _is_ tension between those two, perhaps _I_ can do this one, alone. After all, he may know about you, from Sawachika."

"But will Hikari know?"

"Screw her. Lemme worry about it. Just sit back and enjoy the fireworks. But first, we eat. I can't work on an empty stomach."

Luka took a bite, as she said, "I love you for that~! I'll eat to that~! Here's to evil (in an unbiased, by the book, way; the WPCA Way)."

They giggled together and continued to eat.

* * *

Downtown, Hikari and Tenma were having tea, as Hikari was smiling in bliss. Hikari said, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Tenma said, "It is so wonderful. I never knew there were places that I didn't even know about. Harima and Karasuma never take me that far… except one time, when I wanted to get him a birthday cake. But you, however, are different. You're rich, like Eri."

"Well, not really."

"So, tell me about yourself, Karasuma. It's nice to learn more about a rich entrepreneur of my sister's café, in which I no longer work in."

"Well, aside from the café, which will open, very soon… I also work in Sinnoh, far away in Japan, as a Nurse Joy in a Pokémon Center. I am Joy-Bot Model 7.7, and I'm modeled after a girl who was a contest called "The Wallace Cup". I think her name was Dawn. Anyway, when she won, I was born, as a Nurse Joy – _polite, neat, very durable, obedient, and mature_. Unlike the Joy-Bots in the World of Pokémon, I'm different, because I have leadership skills. It's a reason why I am WPCA's head of offices."

Tenma smiled, "Ah, neat. So, are you somewhat irreplaceable?"

"Now and then. Usually, we Nurse Joys replace ourselves, during shifts. Our batteries run about 8 hours a day. Me, however, I run on 12 hours a day, with an extra recharge, once in a while."

"WOW! Yakumo and I live up to 16 hours a day. But we waste our battery life for even intense purposes. What are your hobbies?"

"Oh, I'm a business woman. I sometimes make good sushi, rice balls, and even some small cakes. OH! I even cosplay in elegant fashions, during my times off, on Sundays, when needed."

"Well, I'm perfect, as you say, but how can you say something about yourself, if you have no qualities… I am a bad chef… I get bad grades… and I suck at P.E. _Error: good qualities – zilch_."

She added, as she sat up, "But I am an excellent swimmer and skier. I once took a winter trip, and showed my skiing talents."

"Oh, my~! Can you show me that, someday?" Hikari smiled, "You're so talented. Even for perfection, there are faults about you."

Tenma smiled, "Oh, I'm built that way. I'm so perfect. I'm perfect. Perfect."

She sipped her tea and beeped, "I'm perfect."

Tenma spazzed a bit and shut down. " _Error… I'm per-per-per-per-per-per-. Rrrrrrrrrrr…_ "

She rebooted. She sat up again and said, "I'm perfect."

Hikari asked, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Say, you look cute in your white dress."

"Thank you. At least I don't wear jeans or slacks. I'm feminine, through and through."

"You think of me as tomboyish?"

"Now and then."

"I get that, a lot. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

They both laughed. They continued to converse, sipping tea.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, back at Eri's house, Yakumo sat up, dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans, as she said, "And that's pretty much it. Somehow, I think the new owner wants me gone, but is endangering herself."

Eri asked, "But… What does that have to do with me?"

"Robots can act like jerks."

"No. Robots are cool. _Androids_ are wall-to-wall jerks. NO offense."

"None taken. Now that I know everything, come. We have to go to the café."

"I can't! I'm banned from that place!"

"I don't care! My body is there, and we have to go, tonight. I'll set up an appointment with Hikari, and we'll sort this out. But not too long. This body is not going to last. I want my body back, and we can fix this."

"But didn't you say that you deserve to retire, for being imperfect?"

"Yes. But I have sort it out, for Hikari's sake. And hopefully, Luka has to be stopped."

"I know. Whiskers and I are planning it." Eri explained.

Yakumo called the number to the café, as she requested a meeting with Hikari. However, the technician on the phone said that Hikari is out of town, and will not return, until tomorrow. Yakumo agrees to it, as she said, "How's tomorrow night at six?"

She hung up, as Eri asked, "She's not available?"

Yakumo said, "I have not much time. I need to be fully operational, and full charged. Anyway, I want you-."

 **CLICK!  
** "toooooooooooooooooooo…" Yakumo slurred, as she was deactivated by Eri. She bent down forward, with her arms stiff and rigid. Eri plugged her in and said, "Tomorrow's fine. If I keep you awake, everything will be all for naught. I have to not risk losing you."

She plugged a USB cord into the port from her right ear, as she said, "First, I'm gonna run a diagnostics test, and see if this body will function long enough, before your body is wasted away."

She typed in, as she thought, "Okay, Whiskers. I have everything set on my end. For your sake, you idiot, you better have something."

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Luka left to the café, as Haku waved goodbye. She walked home, as Haku said, "So, as Luka said… tan skin, a beard, jacket, and shades…"

She walked passed Harima, as he said, "Huh?"

He asked, "Who's she?"

He looked at the café entrance and said, " _Platinum Prettiness…_ Oh, so this is what Tenma's Sister did. Rich Girl wasn't kidding."

Haku heard his voice, as she called out, "HEY!"

He turned around and said, "Oh. Hey, uh… You. What can I do for you?"

Haku giggled, "Kenji Harima, right?"

"How did you know my name?"

She thought, "Gotta lie."

She introduced herself, "My name's Haku. I am a partner to _Platinum Prettiness_."

"Oh, yes. Now that you mention it, Tenma's Sister sold the place, after negative reviews of her Cat Androids."

"Yes, I know. Sad, really…"

"May I come in? I want a sneak preview."

"NO!" Haku cried, "Uh, no. Um, the café's not open, yet, but my boss, Hikari, will announce the grand opening, sure as purple health books. She can't say when."

He said, "Rats."

She said, "Actually, I have a favor to ask of you… Beardy…"

He gasped, "Beardy?!"

She made her proclamation.

"Harima… I want you to help us. A girl named Eri Sawachika is trying to overthrow our business. She is coming here, around the nighttime. However, you can stop her. I want you to visit her, and tell her that you're not letting her welcome in. She may have a robot clone beside her, and she'll try to usurp Hikari's leadership role."

"Rich Girl?! You mean, Rich Girl is gonna destroy this place?"

"Oh, yes. This may be a suitable Cosplay Café, but it's a home for robots. With that said, say that you-."

He said, "Look, as much as I want to say it… I can't. I'm sworn to a secret for Yakumo and Eri… and if I side with you, then…"

He said to Haku, "Look, Haku, is it? I'm not shrewd, and I'm not mean. I'd love to humiliate Rich Girl, but… That's not me. I'm sorry."

He walked off, as he said, "Lemme know when the place opens, again. I'm a regular there."

Haku yelled, "GET BACK HERE!"

He stopped, as Haku growled, "Jerk! You think you can give in to my friend's ambition?"

Harima pleaded, "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute!"

She grabbed Harima by the coat and said, "Harima! DO ME!"

He asked, "What?"

She kissed Harima on the lips, and then started to make out with him. Harima stepped back, as he gasped for air. He said to her, "You're a freak! What possessed you to kiss me?"

She replied, "Don't I always? I mean, I want a hot stud in my life… And you are perfect for our rule…"

"Rule?"

"Uh, I mean, business proposal. Yeah. Harima, we want you to stop Eri Sawachika, at all times!"

He stated, "Look, I don't want to help you hurt her! I mean, sure, I want to humiliate Rich Girl, but that was before the café. And I refuse to let out that secret to you, ever!"

Haku said, "Secret?"

He said, "I'm in love with Tenma. I don't care if she's an android… I love her. Well, used to love her. But now, all I wanted was to see her smile. That's all. Plus, if I date a robot, in which she is the girl I loved, it wouldn't even feel right. And I wouldn't want Tenma, her sister, or Rich Girl to be disappointed."

He stepped back and said, "So, I'm sorry. I can't assist you."

He walked away from Haku, as she was seething in anger. She growled, "You won't love… a robot? You wouldn't… love… a robot?"

She snarled, "You bastard!"

She hollered, "YOU BASTARD!"

She tackled him down and slammed her fists onto his head. He was out cold, after one blow, and then calmed down. She then said, as her knees were on his spine, "Well, that was… easy…"

She dragged Harima away, heading to her home.

 **XXXXX**

That evening, Tenma and Hikari were in Hikari's office. Hikari said to her, "Well, it was a wonderful date. I had a good time."

Tenma smiled, "Me, too."

Tenma hugged her and said, "Karasuma…"

Hikari held her and then set her aside. She then said, "Listen… about that night we had…"

She blushed, as Tenma smiled, "Don't be embarrassed… I don't care if you're always busy. I love you. And I always do…"

Tenma kissed her and said, "What do you say? Shall I set my functions to _Alluring_?"

Hikari stammered, "Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh… No, thank you… I'm not into-."

Tenma smiled, "That's okay. Neither do I. But I do want to dance for you, in my most alluring fashion."

She unbuttoned her shirt, showing her bare chest, "How do I look?"

She planted her face onto her breasts and whispered, "My Karasuma…"

Tenma hugged Hikari into her chest, as Hikari was blushing rapidly, "I am undecided on if it was the best or worst… date… Ungh…"

She closed her eyes and was aroused, "This is Tenma Prime's warmth… So calm and peaceful…"

Tenma's emotions switched immediately to _Alluring_ , as she grabbed Hikari's shirt. She stripped her into her bare chest, as Hikari shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Tenma smiled, "Embarrassed? Why not share? Besides… I'm naked up top, as well…"

She threw her shirt down, as Hikari moaned and heaved, "What is wrong with you?"

Tenma undid Hikari's hair and liplocked with her, smooshing her bare breasts onto hers. Hikari couldn't resist. They spent all night, making out.

As they were kissing, Mikoto was waiting by the office door. She was nervous, as she said, "The boss is busy… I will tell her, tomorrow… about Luka…"

* * *

The next day, at around 6pm, Eri & Yakumo arrived at the café, as the technicians let her in. Yakumo said, "Thank you very much."

They went to Yakumo's old body, on the glass case and pedestal, and Eri said, "There it is."

Yakumo said, "Ah, perfect. My old body… on display… Eri, we have to rebuild my old body. It may take days to recover, but I want to speak with Hikari, before it's too late…"

Eri said, "I know what you mean. Luka wants to get back at the boss. But it's not too late."

"It _is_ too late!" Luka appeared, as she barked, "Trespassing in WPCA Property? You're both under arrest!"

Yakumo called out, "Stand down, Luka!"

Eri said, "You! We came here for a meeting with Hikari!"

Luka said, "She's not here!"

Haku appeared, as she asked, "Luka, is something wrong?"

"Oh, hi, babe. These two are trespassing on WPCA Property."

"I get it. I'm sending in Officer Mona."

Yakumo asked, "Mona?"

Eri sighed, "You wouldn't believe it…"

Mikoto appeared, in her blue uniform, as she saluted, "Officer Mona reporting!"

Luka saluted back, as she said, "Mona, arrest these people!"

Yakumo called, "MIKOTO PRIME?!"

Eri cried, "Mikoto, stand down!"

Mikoto said, "Error. My name is Mona. You're under arrest."

Luka said, "You can't save _her_! She's our property! Mona, cuff her!"

Mona then hesitated, as she paused. She still remembered the other night, and how she saw Luka steal a Yakumo Cat. She responded, scanning Yakumo.

" _This Yakumo Cat is stolen from the café, two nights ago. She is reprogrammed and remodified as "Officer Anna". The Yakumo Cat is an Officer Jenny-Tron, and is deemed… **unauthorized!**  
Yakumo Cat, disable functions!_"

Yakumo replied, "I just did, yesterday!"

Luka gasped, "WHAT? NO…"

Yakumo barked, "Game over, Luka! Eri & I have a strong bond to help us, and she freed me from your evil grip!"

Eri huffed, "Uh, would you not be cheesy?"

Luka cried, "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

Haku replied, "This Officer Anna has been reprogrammed, illegally, by Miss Sawachika."

Eri said, "No… But you reprogrammed her, first!"

Luka gulped, as Mikoto turned to her. She said, "Oh? I already know of it. It's too bad Hikari never listened to me. She couldn't let me have her say."

Luka cringed, "Uh… What are you talking about?"

Mikoto replied, "It's simple. The other night, I heard a noise… and a Yakumo Cat was stolen from the lab. I scanned the area, and identified the perp. Officer Luka!"

She pointed at her, "YOU'RE UNDER ARREST for harboring a WPCA Robot, without Hikari's consent! I saw on the security monitors that you were the one responsible."

Luka squeaked, "Eep! And I thought you were on _Sleep Mode_!"

Eri grinned, "So… A Jenny-Tron did a bad thing, did she?"

Yakumo said, "Well, I am grateful of being awakened… but that is downright wrong. What do you have against Hikari, other than being in love?"

Luka confessed, "You wouldn't understand… even if you did… She has no time for me! She and I are in love, but I got tired of waiting! So, Haku came into my life…"

Haku held her hands and said, "Aw, how sweet."

Luka continued, "And we figured that we wanted the old Hikari back… but it's not enough. She insulted and badmouthed a WPCA Jenny-Tron!"

Haku replied, "So, we planned to destroy Tenma & Yakumo Prime, and rid Hikari of the problem… That is… until…"

Luka cringed, as Eri asked, "What happened?"

Luka was about to say it, but…

"Luka? Sawachika?" Hikari appeared, as she was holding Tenma's hand, "What are you doing here?"

Yakumo gasped, as she saw Tenma, "Sis? Sis, is that you?"

Tenma whispered, "Yakumo…"

Hikari roared, "JUST WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Eri said, "Miss Hikari, we, uh have a meeting today, but-."

Luka interfered, "NO! What are you doing with Tenma Prime?"

They all spoke, asking questions, as Hikari put her foot down. She stamped her foot and hollered, " **PLEASE!** "

She calmed down and shouted, "ONE! AT A TIME!"

Mikoto saluted and said, "I go first. Officer Jenny-Trons, first."

Luka groaned, "Damn!"

Mikoto said, "Miss Hikari, the other night, a Yakumo Cat was stolen from your office. And Miss Sawachika has currently owned her. However, before that could happen, Officer Luka reprogrammed her and made her an Officer Jenny-Tron. It was, unfortunately, and unauthorized command by Luka-Bot."

Hikari gasped, "She did what?"

Tenma sobbed, "So… She's NOT my sister?"

Luka roared, "ARE YOU STUPID?! _THAT'S_ YOUR SISTER!"

She pointed at the Yakumo Robot on the pedestal, the _real_ Yakumo, as Tenma was shocked. Hikari said, "Tenma, calm down. It's not what you think. She's-."

Tenma shivered, as she was saddened, "Oh, Karasuma… My sister is dead…"

Eri asked, "Karasuma?"

Hikari said, "Uh, funny story…"

Tenma bawled, "WHY? YAKUMO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

She ran away, running to the office, as Hikari yelled, "YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU IDIOTS DID? You hurt her! She knows everything, now!"

Luka yelled, "Oh, really? What the hell are you doing, dating Tenma Prime?"

"That's none of your concern! Besides, what the hell were _you_ doing, harboring a Yakumo Robot, like that?"

"I was trying to stop Sawachika! She was let go, scot-free!"

"I had bail posted! It was a first offense! She's rich and all!"

"You had bail posted?! How dare you? I wanted her gone, for trying to ruin your dream!"

"You never cared!"

"I do!"

"No, you didn't!"

"I DID!"

"You're a liar!"

"I'm not evil!"

"I can't believe I ever dated you, you pink-haired bimbo!"

"BIMBO?!"

Haku roared, " **HEEEEEEEEEEEEY!** "

They stopped, as Yakumo said, "I'd listen to her, if I were you. This is going on, long enough."

Eri said, "Yeah. Hikari, I know you now own Tenma Prime, but be sensitive on her. You froze Yakumo into a statue."

Hikari said, "I put her on display, on a temporary basis, before I can revive her. Tenma wasn't supposed to know, until after the grand opening… And you made me ruin the surprise! ALL OF YOU!"

Yakumo sobbed, "Tenma…"

Hikari approached Yakumo and deactivated her. She said to Eri, "Miss Sawachika, until I say otherwise, you're to remain banned from the café."

Eri bowed, "I understand… But I came to warn you-."

"I know." Hikari said, as she was sad.

She turned to Mikoto and said, "Officer Mona… Thank you for the camera footage, from last night…"

Eri gasped, "You knew?!"

"Just this morning, after Mona came to me, after begging me. I just couldn't take it, anymore, so I listened. And Haku… Luka… You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves!"

Luka and Haku pouted, "We're sorry."

Hikari yelled, "DON'T ACT LIKE YOU'RE SORRY! This is all your fault! You have ruined this café, with your evil wiles!"

She said to Haku, "Haku, you're welcome to stay here and help out around the café, but I'm watching you!"

She then glared at Luka, "And as for you… Officer Luka… NO… EX-OFFICER LUKA!"

Luka gasped, as Hikari explained, "After the news of what Mona gave me, I sent it to the WPCA offices. And they have decided…"

She said, "You are relieved of your duties as an Officer Jenny-Tron. Luka, you're fired."

Luka screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She dropped to her knees, and started to bawl, "NOOOOOOOOO! Please, no! NOT THAT! Hikari… Why now?"

Mona cuffed her, as she said, "Former Officer Luka… You are under arrest for harboring a WPCA Robot, attempted assault, and attempted takeover…"

 **BZZT!  
** Suddenly, Haku electrocuted Mona, and then grabbed Luka. Mona dropped to the floor, spazzing and buzzing. She broke the handcuffs free, as Haku said, "This is not over!"

They ran off, as Hikari cried, "AFTER THEM!"

They ran to the exit, as the Jenny-Trons chased after them. Hikari kneeled to a downed Mikoto, as she stopped moving, with her circuits fried. Eri whispered, "Mikoto… Please, no…"

Hikari scanned her and whispered, "She's okay. Haku just short out her motors… I'll have her repaired."

She got up and said to Eri, "Miss Sawachika, I am so sorry for everything that happened."

Eri replied, "I know. But why? Why are you in love with Tenma? Yakumo told me that you're in love with Luka?"

Hikari scoffed, "We broke up, around the time you were in possession of Tenma, and wanting to examine her… I know that you were a part of this, but I run the café, now. Yakumo would've wanted it, more than that."

"Then, why did you do it? Why did you make Yakumo a lifeless statue?"

"Because she said to me… during a meeting… She was not that perfect. Tenma Prime was perfect… but not her sister. She wants Tenma to live her life, even as a Tenma Bunny… but… It's hard to lose someone you love, because they are not perfect."

"I see… Hikari, please… Bring Yakumo back…"

Hikari complained, "I CAN'T! I would do it, but it would take weeks to revive her! Yakumo's gone! I can't do that! How am I going to tell Te-?"

She gasped, "OH, FLUFFERS! TENMA PRIME!"

She ran back to the office, as two Officer Jenny-Trons grabbed Eri by the arms. One Jenny-Tron said, "Alright, Miss Sawachika, let's go."

The second Jenny-Tron said, "Please leave the building. You are trespassing."

Eri broke free and said, "No. I'll go, by myself. Just tell Hikari to take care of Tenma… for me… and for Yakumo…"

She walked out of the café, as the Jennies escorted her to the exit. She left the café, and walked home. She looked up at the sign and said, "Tenma… Yakumo… What have I done?"

A saddened Eri walked home, realizing that it was all over. Hikari stopped Luka, but she could not save Tenma.

 **XXXXX**

Tenma was crying in Hikari's desk, as Hikari said, "Tenma Prime? Listen to me. I'm sorry."

Tenma whimpered, "Karasuma… I'm scared… My sister… She's gone… She's broken… She's dead…"

She wailed and blubbered, as Hikari hugged her. She said, "I'm so sorry, Tenma. It's my fault."

"Huh?" Tenma asked.

"I was the one that did it. She insisted… because… she's not as perfect as you."

Tenma wept, as she screamed, "No… You didn't… WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

Hikari said, "Tenma, I-."

 **SLAP!  
** She slapped her in the face, and then cried in the corner. Tenma was upset, as Hikari said, feeling the slap on her face, "Tenma, you can't be mad at me…"

"Karasuma… You're terrible!" Tenma sobbed, "I hate you!"

"No, you don't mean it! Yakumo made that decision!"

"Liar!"

"But it's true!"

She held her face and said, "Look at me! Tenma, look at me… It's alright. It won't be easy, but I can bring her back. I can revive her… but I can't do it now. Even so, it'll take a very long time to awaken her. So, please, Tenma… Don't hate me. She's still fully operational… except…"

Tenma turned away and sobbed, "Why do I trust you now? Sure, you dated Luka… and you dumped her… all for me."

She yelled, "But you shouldn't lie to me like that! I hate you, Karasuma!"

Hikari finally had enough, as she yelled, "MY NAME'S NOT KARASUMA!"

Tenma was shocked, as Hikari said, "I'm sorry… But when you said that name, you… Well, something inside was beating within me. My heart had feelings for you… and, well, I couldn't miss out…"

Tenma whispered, "But why? Why would you hurt my sister?"

Hikari said, "She was desperate. Before we could finalize the deal, she said that she has not much time left. So, I did what any Nurse Joy do… I'd help fix her… Yakumo wants you to be happy, since she's imperfect. Tenma, you're the perfect girl I know. Don't be mad at me, anymore. I want the café to go as planned. Just… Please understand…"

Tenma sniffled, as she said, "I… Miss… I'm sorry. But I can't love you… I'm… I'm a robot, and…"

She yelled, "I'M NOT GAY!"

Hikari barked, "Who said you were gay?! And that's intolerant!"

Tenma argued with her, "Well, why didn't you say your name wasn't Karasuma, and why you're a woman?"

"I'm sorry! But I… I have needs! I don't always work in the office! Besides, this Karasuma thinks you're so adorable!"

"That's because he was the love of my life! And you posed as him?! You're the worst!"

"I'M the worst? ME?! YOU ARE, YOU STUPID BUNNY ROBOT!"

"I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID NURSE ROBOT! I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU, TOO, YOU BITCH!"

"I'M LEAVING!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

" **FINE!** "

They yelled at each other, " **FINE!** "

They turned away and were crossed. Hikari added, "Tenma Prime…"

Tenma growled, "What? Say it. I'm fired! Dismantled! I DON'T CARE, ANYMORE! You… You… You-you… YOU-!"

She clasped Hikari by the arms and kissed her on the lips. They started to kiss and caress each other, as Hikari whispered, "I love you, Tenma Prime…"

Tenma smiled, still kissing her, "Let's not fight again. Yakumo is okay. She's okay."

Tenma was crying, as she continued to kiss. Hikari whispered, "I promise. She's fine."

They dropped to the floor, and continued to make out. Hikari and Tenma made up, as Hikari promises to bring Yakumo back. As for Luka & Haku, Hikari has banned them from the café, never to see them again.

However, back at Haku's house, Luka got the phone call from WPCA. She was ordered to return to the offices, for a full report, and a proper punishment. Luka would reply back, "You jerks! All I did was play it, by the book! WHAT? I know it was wrong, but what choice do I have? Did that snitch, Hikari, tell you more about it? Huh? Oh, what? I'm going to be decommissioned? I like to see you try! I am innocent! Hikari just ruined me! HEY! Hello? HELLO?"

They hung up on her, as Luka roared, "GOD! WHY DID HIKARI TURN ON US?"

Haku said, "It's alright, baby… We're not licked yet."

Luka asked, "What do you mean?"

Haku said to follow her to her basement. They walked down the stairs and saw a figure, tied in rope, and bleeding from his head. It was Harima, tied up in rope. He tried to break free, but Luka asked, "Who the hell is that?"

"This, dear Luka, is Kenji Harima… The Tenma Bunnies' original customer… and who knows the secret of Tenma Prime…" Haku giggled.

Luka gasped, "Oh, no! He's bleeding!"

Haku said, "Relax. I had his wounds mended, after I knocked him out."

Luka cried, "HAKU! I TOLD YOU _NOT_ TO DISOBEY PROTOCOL!"

Haku stated the obvious, "Uh, you do realize that you're no longer a WPCA Robot? You're just a robot, now…"

She added, "Don't worry. I'm still an official WPCA Robot, as well, but if they question me, I'll defend you. After all, we are together, and you're just playing by the book."

Luka sobbed, "Yeah, but… It's not the way…"

She looked at Harima, who looked at her, and was steaming mad. He thought, "Who is she? And what does she want with Tenma? Is she the Luka I heard about?"

Luka kneeled to him and said, "Sorry, Harima… But it is for the best. Hikari must be stopped, one way or another…"

He growled, as Luka smiled evilly. She stated that he's not going anywhere.

 **XXXXX**

The next night, at a hotel, Hikari and Tenma were in bed, relaxing, in only their white robes. Hikari said that she can keep them on, at all times, since she's too pure. Tenma replied, as hers was a bit revealing, "I understand. You're not programmed for… you know… sex?"

Hikari said, "Heavens no! I already told you, I'm a family-friendly robot!"

Tenma smiled, "Good. I'm so glad…"

Hikari got a phone call, from her cellphone, as she answered it. It was the café, as she was doing some last-minute checking. Hikari nodded, as she whispered, "I'm currently on my day off… so, do not forward this to Tenma Prime. I mean, she's delicate, but she doesn't know a thing…"

As she was talking, Tenma felt unhappy. Hikari finished, as she returned to her. She asked, as Tenma was saddened, "What's the matter? You're crying, again?"

Tenma whispered, "My sister… … …Did you deactivate her, because she requested it?"

Hikari said, as she turned away, "Yes… But not because of evil greed, or that she's obsolete. No. Yakumo… You were the perfect sister. She wasn't. You're perfect in every way, despite that you have no good abilities, amongst _those_ skills that you're good at. But, your sexual charm makes it all possible."

Tenma blushed, as she was still crying, "Hikari… Say it… Say that you will fix her… I miss her… I want my sister back!"

Hikari said, "Well… I can't say for sure. I _can_ promise that I will try, but I _can't_ say that I will… Tenma, I don't want Yakumo to die, as much as you. I love you."

She hugged her, and Tenma blushed, saying nothing. She was worried, as she thought, "Yakumo…"

She got another phone call, this time, from the WPCA. It was about Haku. Hikari nodded and said, "Right… I will tell Luka, once I get the chance… Bye."

Tenma asked, "Who was that?"

Hikari said, "The main offices. But it's not important. Come on, now. And no more waterworks."

They held each other and cuddled in bed.

* * *

Days later, at Eri's house, she went to the front door. She opened it, and saw Hikari, who was in her business suit. She said, "Miss Sawachika…"

Eri said, "Hikari. Hi."

"May I come in?"

"Sure. Uh, one question-."

"NO! You're still banned from the café… NO! I am not doing anything bad to Tenma… And NO! Luka won't arrest you, this time!" Hikari shouted.

She stepped in, as Eri asked, "No… I want to ask you… Have you seen Whiskers?"

Hikari asked, "Who?"

Eri whimpered, "I called Harima about the café… and he… well… He didn't answer me!"

Hikari gasped, "Oh, no! Tenma told me about this guy, and he's a regular to the Bunny Café…"

She said, "Don't worry, we'll rescue him."

She then stated, "But Miss Sawachika, that's not why I'm here. I need your help… We've been dating for a week, now, and Tenma Prime is lonely."

Eri said, "Is this about Yakumo?"

Hikari nodded and said, "I'm planning to open _Platinum Prettiness,_ next week. But after the hell I had endured, I want to bring Yakumo back, and make her a part of the WPCA Family… As for Mikoto Prime, unfortunately, it'll take weeks to find a working Mikoto Fox to replace her… What Haku did made her unworking…"

She grabbed Eri by the blouse and cried, "YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME! Tenma can't stop crying over Yakumo, Mikoto Prime is disabled, the grand opening is next week, and I have nothing left to work on! I can't have the café be destroyed of its reputation and honor! All the robots are in working condition, but it's too late! What am I going to do?"

Eri smiled and said, "Hikari, I have an idea. Abolish the ban, and maybe I can try to revive Yakumo for you. Also, maybe we can try and work something out for ideas on the café. But NO _Five Nights at Freddy's_!"

Hikari said, "Deal. I'd never use plagiarism."

She bluntly said, "But I can't promise that you're welcoming back to the café."

"I'll take my chances."

They left to the café, in hopes of saving it.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Tenma was sitting by Yakumo, who was still on display. Tenma placed her hand on the glass, and then whispered, "Sis… Tell me it's not true. You were imperfect, so you decided to be deactivated…"

She closed her eyes and beeped, "I am… Tenma… Prime… I am… I am…"

She buzzed and slowed down, " _Tenma Prime… shutting down… Emotional Circuits disabled… Speech Functions disabled… Memory disabled… Locking all functions… Shutting down Tenma Prime…_ "

She collapsed onto the floor, and was motionless. She spoke, in her last words, before shutting herself off, "Ya… ku… mo…"

After that, her motors whirred down, and she was on the floor, like a rag doll. Tenma was gone, emotionally hurt over Yakumo being on display in the café. But is it really too late to save her?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, at the café, Hikari and Eri return, as Hikari said to her, "I'm going to see how my robots are doing. Otherwise, I can just go in the backway."

"Do you usually go in the back?" Eri asked her.

Hikari sighed in distress, "No. Alleyways are so disgusting…"

She smiled and said, "No need to worry. Once we have Yakumo up and running, we can restart everything…"

Eri said, "That's what I'm afraid of… Tenma's usually for one boy… but it seems she's a failure in love… So, why _you_?"

Hikari said nothing, as she said, "I'm… It's just… Well, after Luka betrayed me, it was heartbreaking to witness it… Tenma… Well, let me say…"

She explained, "Well, Tenma Prime is perfect in every way, except that she is an awful cook and studier. But I cannot overlook it. She's too perfect, body-wise, heart-wise, and cuteness-wise… I think."

"Then why did you buy out Yakumo's bunny café?"

"She needed help. Whether she be android or human, she cannot do it alone, and ruin her downtime. She was meant to retire and leave the control to someone who knows how to honor the bunnies… and animals in the building… Of course, Yakumo chose to retire, and leave the world, since Tenma's the true perfect Tsukamoto Sister. She even told me so, during a meeting."

Eri said, as she was worried, "So… That's why you made her into a display mannequin… Because she wanted to be one?"

"It was a request. That, I can do… for Tenma's sake… But now, it's all wrecked, thanks to Luka!"

She stepped in, as Eri said, "It's quiet…"

Hikari said, "The place is closed, and I have the next three days to myself. Perfect time to reboot Yakumo Prime… and repair Tenma Prime…"

She added, as they were at the dining area, "And we'll have time to find Harima. He's a regular here… and he's going to stay as one, thanks to my VIP treatment."

She thought, "The Eri Robot that I scanned overheard what he said… He wants to see her smile. I'll give my word on him."

They arrived at the display case, as Eri said, "Poor Yakumo… You deserved it, for Tenma's sake. But I'm sorry that it's all ruined…"

Hikari said, "Well, I'm going to make sure that Yakumo Prime's back to working condition, as long as she agrees to stay happy, with her own life. And for Tenma's sake, she needed a sister…"

She approached the case but tripped a bit. She stumbled down, and held onto the table, near the display. She moaned, "Damn it… What was that?"

Eri looked down, and said, "Oh… It's a Tenma Bunny, lost in-."

She gasped, as she saw her in her normal clothing. She shrieked, "TENMA!"

Tenma was still deactivated, limp and motionless, as Eri tried to revive her. She cried, "TENMA! OH, NO! Tenma, wake up! Tenma? HEY! TENMA! WAKE UP, DAMN YOU!"

Hikari gasped, as she whimpered, "Oh, no… … …Tenma…"

She sniffled, as she said, "Miss Sawachika… … … Let me hold her…"

Eri gives Hikari the broken Tenma, as Hikari held her head, "She's broken… Something happened to her. Her body is okay, but… Her… Her entire…"

She said, "Bring Yakumo Prime to the lab! I'll bring Tenma Prime in, first."

She threw her the keys and said, "And do not worry about Mona-, er, Mikoto Prime… She's under intensive repairs, after Luka and Haku's destructive behavior. But these two first!"

Eri unlocked the display case, and grabbed Yakumo from inside. She carried her in her arms, as she whispered, "This is a fine kettle of fish you have gotten yourself into, Yakumo Tsukamoto! Whiskers is missing, Tenma's broken down, and you're a doll! When this is over, I want to forget everything about this stupid café…"

She carried her away, following Hikari. Eri was furious, but was simply worried over both sisters.

 **XXXXX**

That night, in Haku's house, Harima was still chained in the basement, as Haku was sitting in front of him. He was bleeding, full of bruises, and his legs were tied in rope. Haku said, "Well… I see that Luka was smacking you around, last night…"

Harima was badly hurt, he had no response. He was fuming, because two gynoids attacked him, after Luka was fired by the WPCA. And Luka, despite being against this violent role, was relieved, since Hikari wants nothing to do with her, anymore… and because Tenma was in her way.

"Nothing must be overlooked!" Haku barked, "Kenji Harima! No fear of that! You actually fell in love with a robot bunny! Your heart will be buried alive…"

She cackled, as Luka came down to the basement. She asked, "What are you laughing about?"

Haku smiled, "Ah, my dear pink-haired honey… You did well on beating his ass…"

Luka sighed, "Well, I feel a whole lot better, knowing that this guy is Hikari's VIP. But I'm pissed off that you beat him up…"

Haku said, "You wanted revenge, don't you?"

Luka huffed, "You're right. He disgusts me."

He growled, trying to say something. But Luka kicked his face. She said, "You make me sick, you pervert! You date a robot, you pay the price!"

She smirked, as she said, "But I want Hikari… out of revenge… She stabbed my heart, and shattered it into 1,000 pieces of a jigsaw puzzle… which will be impossible to put together."

Haku smiled, "Yeah. And Tenma Prime will be broken parts, once we're done with Hikari."

Luka said, "Is that so? So, what's the plan?"

Haku thought, as she was thinking. After ten minutes, Luka's evil smile turned into a frown, as she asked, "You never had thought of a plan, did you?"

Haku confessed, "No… I'm sorry…"

Luka sighed, as she said, "Pathetic… My lover is a dunce in plans… We kidnap this jerk, and we have no clue what comes next!"

Haku said, "We'll think of something… In the meantime, make out in front of him, and make him bleed from everywhere, _including_ his nose? He's perverted that he's like a fountain in the park."

Luka said, "No, not now. You think that we'll be able to get our revenge, like that?"

She huffed, as she stood up, "You know what? Hikari _was_ right…"

 _Luka said, "When I got the message that you wanted me to see you, and I knew you were pretty sore… so I called my friend, down in Johto, to defend me."_

 _Haku said, "That's right, Hikari. She was only trying to help."_

 _Luka added, "Plus, I kinda knew you would break up with me, being we're lovers…"_

 _Hikari seethed, "I was never your lover! Plus… I was overworked! I felt an urge of passion within me."_

 _She cried, "Shut up! You don't know me! And a Joy-Bot dating a Jenny-Tron? That's filth! It goes against WPCA protocol!"_

 _Haku replied, "Oh, look who's talking!"_

 _Hikari replied, realizing what she said, "I stand corrected."_

 _Luka giggled to Haku, as Luka said, "And well… you were too focused on your job…"_

 _Hikari cried, "I was gonna tell you that I have no time for dating! We're robots, served to serve all Pokémon and humans, to make the world peaceful and tranquil, and for efficiency. We're not cheap… well, sleazy women…"_

Luka sobbed, as she said, "To make the world peaceful and tranquil… Haku, why did you date me?"

Haku smiled, "To protect you, that's all. Why not?"

She added, "And because you deserve better… not this flat-chested, blue-haired fembot… that cares for another android than you…"

Luka wept, as she sobbed, "My god… Hikari _was_ right! You're a monster!"

She barked, "Well, it never fails! We have that bastard away from Tenma Prime, but I will not let you harm him a second longer! We're through!"

Haku barked, "What are you going to do to me? Arrest me? You forget… The WPCA blacklisted you, permanently."

Luka huffed, "Not if I make a citizen's arrest… BUT I WON'T! RELEASE HIM!"

Haku cried, "But isn't this what you wanted? Hikari _and_ Tenma… even those humans… They turned on you. If you redeem yourself, you could go back to the WPCA, as spare parts."

Luka sighed, as she gave up. She walked away, as she returned to her room. Haku remained by Harima's view, as she stared down at him. She smirked and said, "Easy days… It's times like this makes me glad I'm for nursing you to health… I'm not a cold-blooded killer, you know…"

She sighed, as she relaxed. Haku kept her eyes on Harima, still bloodied and battered, and nursed on his wounds, after Haku lands them, since she's built as a Nurse Joy-Bot.

 **XXXXX**

At the lab, Tenma was lying on the table, shackled down, as Hikari was examining her. She said, "Something happened, while I was gone?"

Eri asked, "What was Tenma doing here?"

"She's… uh… She's living with me, now… until Yakumo is workable."

"Right… You're in love with her. Go fig. You're going to date her, like with you and Luka…"

"That _was_ the plan… but the minute that the surprise was-."

"I GET IT!" Eri yelled, "Sheesh, you don't have to remind me! This isn't my fault that Tenma broke down…"

Eri then gasped, as she realized, "Oh, my god… … … Tenma wasn't supposed to know… about Yakumo…"

She sniffled, "But I didn't step in to stop her… It's my fault…"

Hikari said, "No one's to blame. Seriously, _nobody_ is to blame for this. It was a matter of coincidence."

She unshackled Tenma and said, "Lemme try to move her. I held her down, while we were getting Yakumo. I mean, how did she get up, without responding? I'm going to examine her history data, and see what we'll work with… And then, _I promise_ , we'll find Mr. Harima."

Tenma was laid down on the table, wearing only her white panties and her long hair over her bare chest. Yakumo was placed by the corner, seated in place. Hikari said that Yakumo will go next, after they repair Tenma. However, Hikari started to scan into Tenma's circuitry. She was shocked, as she saw what happened: her entire system has been locked. Her memories, her feelings, her identity, her entire life… locked away. When she saw Yakumo, her sister, in a glass case, and immobilized, Tenma's body took a nosedive.

Hikari whimpered, "No… Tenma… It's… It can't be… Don't tell me she-. The shock was too much to-."

She sobbed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hikari wailed, as Eri asked, "What's wrong?"

Hikari wept, "Tenma… I… I can't… revive her… She's… She's locked down…"

Eri said, "Locked down?! Wait a second…"

Eri examined her, and found the problem. She growled, "Oh, STUPID! Tenma broke down, because she was shocked by her identity… I bet that's it. But she's still fully operational."

"Yes, but… Her memories… her identity… her feelings… They're erased."

"Erased? Hmm…"

Eri scanned into Tenma's drive, using a computer, and said, "A-ha! So, this is the problem… All her files are locked down, and she-. Oh, my… Tenma's identity is locked down, like some sort of amnesia…"

She looked at her ID on the screen. It said " _Name: Tenma, Ht: 5'0", Wt: 110lbs.; Function: unknown; Abilities: unknown; Relatives: unknown; Likes: unknown; Dislikes: unknown…_ "

Her entire bios were replaced into _Incognito_ ; even her full name was locked away. Hikari panicked, as she whispered, "What'll we do? Tenma… She's gone…"

Eri grumbled, "I know… But I wish there was something we can do. But what?"

Hikari said, "Tenma… I'm so sorry… Maybe we can keep her here, since she's not an active employee, anymore. She was Tenma Prime, but… as Tenma Tsukamoto… she's normal."

She held her hand and said, "And… now that she isn't responding… what choice do we have left? Tenma isn't Tenma… but her voice… her body… her cuteness… her happiness… I wish I understood why."

Eri said, "Well, let's ask Yakumo. We can repair her, and revive her."

Hikari said, "Good idea. She knows what is going on, since she's the second perfect sister."

 _Yakumo growled, "My sister… perfect than me… and he created us to be perfect, in any way… FATHER! Why did you create her, and then me? I'm the younger sister, and the beautiful one! He's gone, and I don't know, anymore…"_

 _She wept, "But… everything about our lives… it's all too hard to understand. Believe me, Eri… Would I let anyone love me, because I'm imperfect? That's what I became a Yakumo Cat, and did all this! Tenma was always the better of the two, as she was cute and very friendly, with a huge smile on her face! And me, I'm reduced to being a normal girl, with an hourglass body that allures the male domestic."_

 _She sobbed, as she placed her hands on her face, "I'm… not her. I did that to make us happy, after he died… and now, I don't know, anymore…"_

Eri thought, "I wonder… Did Hikari make Yakumo die out, because she was afraid of being imperfect towards Tenma?"

Hikari began to work on Yakumo, as she said, "Lemme see… How I did it, I drained her of her battery life… but that would cause some _precautions_."

"Precautions?"

"Her power core… it is a 50-50 chance that her core is damaged, and should be replaced. No need to worry. We have spare Yakumo Cats, right?"

Eri said, "Uh, yeah… Except… Did you remodify them, recently?"

Hikari thought about it, and gasped in shock, "Crap! Why did I have to remodel them? After Yakumo insisted on me, deactivating her, I had to remodel her Yakumo Kitties, internally… So a power core is simply impossible!"

She bowed her head in anger, "GOD! I'M SUCH A NITWIT!"

She bawled, as her long hair frizzled a bit, "WAAAAAAAAAAH! AND MY HAIR'S RUINED, AGAIN! WHERE'S A BRUSH? WHERE'S A BRUSH?"

Eri grabbed Hikari and slapped her. She shouted, "MORON! SNAP OUT OF IT! Never mind your beautiful hair, worry about what we're going to do about Yakumo!"

Hikari said, "Okay… I'm sorry. I was worried, and I was being uneasy over this… But I can fix this… Yes… I can fix this~!"

She cheered, "No need to worry~! I can fix this~!"

She paused, and sobbed, "I _can't_ fix this…"

She dropped to her knees and wailed, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She continued to cry, as Eri sighed, "Yep… We're screwed."

She barked, "LOOK! If you're _not_ going to help save Yakumo, then call your technicians to repair them!"

Hikari wept, "I can't… They're on a break, until opening day… We have already done final testings… but when I learned about what Luka & Haku are doing, I had to react fast! But the grand opening…"

Eri said, "Well, reschedule the grand opening!"

Hikari shouted, "I CAN'T! I want _Platinum Prettiness_ to be a smash hit, on opening day! If I let everyone lose their expectations, on a delay, I'm ruined! They have to witness it, on _that_ day!"

She continued, "But that's not my biggest worries… Not just the grand opening, but Tenma and Yakumo, in general! I can't lose them… They are treasures to the café!"

Eri huffed, "Whatever… You act as if you're becoming a constant failure."

Hikari sobbed, as she dropped her head, "Maybe I am a failure… Oh, why did I let Yakumo die? It wasn't how I wanted it… Yakumo Prime shouldn't have died down…"

Eri gasped, "WHAT WAS THAT?"

Hikari explained, "I'm sorry… but… At the meeting, when we first met, Yakumo gave me a rather weird request. But as a Nurse Joy-Bot, I cannot decline it…"

 _This was before Hikari turned Yakumo Prime into a lifeless doll. Yakumo said to her, "I got your text."_

 _She arrived at the front door, as Hikari said to her, "I have a surprise for you."_

 _Yakumo replied, "Yes… Thank you. Also, did you… get my text?"_

 _"I did. And, well… Are you sure about this? I mean, I'm not that mean… and I would never hurt your sister, Tenma Prime. But thanks for opening up."_

 _They stepped in and Hikari shut the door. Yakumo was sad, as Hikari whispered to her, "You know… I can make you reconsider."_

 _"I know…" Yakumo said, in sadness, "It's just that… I'm not perfect… I want Tenma to be perfect, for me… So, this is my task… My FINAL task… Please… Deactivated me… permanently…"_

 _Hikari said, "I understand… But you know, I can't let you remember it, so you can regret it…"_

 _She escorted her to the lab and proceeded to erase the request that Yakumo made. Hikari decided to keep it, since it'll make Yakumo concerned why. Yakumo agrees to it, since it wouldn't be right, as Yakumo would be expecting it. But for Tenma Prime, it has to be done. After the portion of her memory was erased, Hikari returned, and showed Yakumo a Tenma Bunny uniform, which is red with violet leggings, and mauve heels. She asked, "Would you put this on for me?"_

 _Yakumo asked, "I do apologize, but this is a regulated Tenma Bunny uniform. Only Tenmas can wear it."_

 _Hikari said, "No need to worry. I had the measurements down, so it'll fit you. It may be a bit revealing, but I'm sure it suits you well."_

 _Yakumo blushed, as she was worried, "I don't know."_

 _Hikari insisted, "Look, do you want to wear it, or not? I haven't got all day!"_

 _Yakumo said, "Oh, okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt…"_

 _She took the uniform and said, "But if it doesn't please you, please remodify it for a Tenma Bunny."_

 _Hikari said, "No. This is made for you. Understand, Yakumo."_

Eri said, as she was heartbroken, "So… Yakumo chose to protect Tenma…"

Hikari sighed, "And it's my fault… I shouldn't have accept her offer, and made her forget it. I'm terrible…"

Eri said, "No, you're not. You're just not thinking outside the box. She'll be fine. We can fix her. Luka & Haku will get theirs. But for now, we fix Tenma and Yakumo… for our sake."

Hikari sniffled, as she said, "Thank you…"

Eri said, "But on one condition… … …I want you to reactivate them back to their old selves, before the whole café thing. I want you to erase everything about their ambition of being perfect. They are BOTH perfect, to me. And Whiskers will understand it, too."

As they talked, Tenma suddenly rebooted, and sat up slowly. She turned to Eri & Hikari, as Eri said, "Well, come on. Let-."

She gasped, as Tenma was in an emotionless look on her face. She beeped, as she stood up, with just her panties on, "Hello. I am Tenma. I am perfect. I am a robot. I am perfect in every way. My function is to be perfect in every way. I am programmed to help. I am perfect."

They shrieked, as Tenma was speaking in a deep robotic monotone. The Tenma they knew was replaced by a robotic version, which no emotions. It was a newer Tenma, but a very robotic Tenma, perhaps.

"What is my function? I am programmed to be perfect. I am a robot. I am perfect." Tenma spoke.

Eri shivered, "Te-Te… Tenma? Is that you?"

Tenma responded, "I am Tenma. I obey. I am perfect."

 **XXXXX**

Back in Haku's home, Harima was coming to, as Haku kneeled to him.

"How's it going at _Club Perv for Brains_?" She giggled.

He groaned, as he finally spoke, "You… You little…"

Haku smiled, "Uh-uh-uh… Don't move. You're hurt…"

"Yeah, by YOU!"

"Guilty as charged."

"Where's Luka?"

"She's upstairs… She and I had a fight…"

"I know… You won't hurt Tenma… or her sister… OR Rich Girl…"

Haku smirked, "Actually, it's already too late. Hikari, Luka's ex, has already broke down. And Tenma and Yakumo Prime… Heh! They're mannequins, now."

"What? What did you do to them?"

"Nothing~!" Haku laughed, "I just love to see a pathetic Nurse Joy-Bot gets stressed out, and focused on lip-locking a gynoid that she'll neglect her duties as café owner. Beautiful…"

He groaned, as he was still tied, "You dirty little… You're evil."

Haku smiled, "Don't worry. The WPCA owns the café, and Hikari will soon be dismantled… likewise your entourage of bunnies. You want me to free you? Well, that's too bad, _Hugh Heffer_ … because _you're_ a pervert by heart… since I heard that Tenma Prime called you that, when you tried to kiss her!"

He gasped, as he cried, "That's NOT how it went-!"

Haku slapped her butt, in front of Harima, and said, "HAH! Kiss it, you loser! If you had left her alone, you'd have a future… Maybe grow up to be a pro wrestler, a motorcycle club president, or a construction worker… plumber… or a moving man! But instead, you fell in love with a gynoid bunny, and became a comic book artist… THAT IS NOW BROKEN!"

She walked off, as Harima shouted, "YOU LITTLE BITCH! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GONNA-!"

 **SLAM!  
** She slammed the door and locked it. She said, "Aw, well… So much for the happiness of Tenma Prime… Her boyfriend, now a prisoner… We win."

She walked to her room, but passes Luka, who was packing her clothes. Haku smiled, "Luka~!"

Luka said, "Hi."

Haku hugged her, but Luka swatted her off. Haku said, "Come on, baby…"

"Don't _"Come on, Baby_ " ME, you jerk!" Luka barked, "It's over! Hikari _was_ right! You're evil!"

"Uh, no, she didn't…" Haku said.

Luka barked, "I thought about it, and I think it's safe to say that I am a fool… of ever dating Hikari… and of ever listening to _you_! I'm going back to Kanto, and beg for my job back."

Haku boomed, "Hold it right there, Luka!"

She barked, "When have I ever doubted you? You can't leave, not after the accomplishment we have procured."

Luka huffed, "Only because that jerk hates me now… I wonder if I can go back to the café, and apologize…"

Haku grabs Luka by the hand, and then said, "You CAN'T! Even if you do enter the café, Hikari will have you dismantled! Don't forget that WPCA blacklisted you from the company!"

Luka sobbed, "Wait a minute… You can't back down on my promise. We're breaking up, and that's final! I want to apologize, and hopefully I can rejoin Hikari… Though, I doubt it, since… Since she's dating a ridiculous robot bunny! What I wouldn't do for takoyaki balls, right now…"

She pouted, "And they forbid me from having my Octopus Bunny by my side…"

Haku hugged her and said, "It's fine… I'm sure it'll all work out."

She pleaded, "Please don't leave me."

Luka huffed, as she finished packing, "This is the exact final! Doubly sure I am not going back to you, I'm going down to the café, and apologize to Hikari! And I'm going, first thing in the morning… I'm in no mood."

Luka placed her suitcase on the bed and said, "I'm going to relax… Make sure Harima doesn't escape. We'll free him, after I turn myself in."

Haku griped, "YOU STUPID SQUID GIRL! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME? I LOVED YOU!"

She sobbed, as Luka huffed, "Leave me alone… I'm sure that Hikari will understand…"

She then thought, as she growled, "Wait… What am I doing?"

Luka said, "Haku, I changed my mind…"

Haku giggled, "Oh! You do?"

Luka said, as she held her hands, "Yes… I'm still going to the café, and NOT apologize to Hikari… but…"

 **SNAP! CLICK!  
** She placed handcuffs onto Haku's wrists and said, "I'm still an _Officer Jenny-tron_. And for kidnapping Mr. Harima, you're under arrest!"

She added, "And while I'm blacklisted, I'm making a citizen's arrest!"

Haku griped, "TRAITOR!"

Luka barked, "Shut up! If I get dismantled, after betraying my kind, it doesn't mean I'm going down with you! I am an officer of the law, and that's final! The WPCA and Hikari will understand, and even if I don't get forgiveness, then that's just fine by me!"

Haku roared, "UNBIND ME!"

Luka handcuffed her right hand, and to a pipe on the wall. Luka then said, "You're not going anywhere…"

Haku cried, "But this isn't what you want! We have Hikari cringing in sadness, knowing her business will fail! You got your revenge! Be happy that we're together!"

Luka turned away and said, "No… … …Hikari hates me now… And I realize… if she is to fail in her duties… I WON'T!"

She deactivated Haku, as Haku slumped to the ground, with her right arm hanging on the pipe. Luka whispered, "I'm sorry, Haku… I loved you. But this is not what I really wanted. Forgive me, my love…"

She embraced onto Haku and kissed her on the cheek. She whispered, "I'll call the WPCA, tomorrow, and have you turned in. You're lucky that you cannot reactivate yourself."

She went to her bed, as she said, "I just hope I'm not too late…"

 **XXXXX**

But back in the lab, Tenma was awakened, with no emotional state. Hikari cried, "TENMA! Tenma Prime, snap out of it!"

Tenma responded, "Snap? I do not snap. I am perfect. You must be… _file not found_."

Eri pleaded, "Tenma! Listen to me! It's me, Eri, your friend!"

Tenma beeped, "Error. I have no friends. I am perfect. I am Tenma. I am perfect in every way. I have no friends."

Eri gasped, "No… Has Tenma lost her mind?"

She thought, "Her memories… They're locked… I get it…"

Eri pleaded, "What about your sister?"

Tenma beeped, "I have no family. I am Tenma. I am perfect. I am perfect in every way. I am programmed to be perfect."

Eri sobbed, as she was very unhappy and annoyed, "I liked her better when she was a robot bunny!"

Tenma turned to Yakumo, who was still on the table. She turned slowly, and then walked towards her in a doll-like walk. She stood straight, as she examined Yakumo. She beeped and scanned, as she responded, "Yakumo… Is she… Yakumo?"

Hikari said, "Yes. That's… That's your sister…"

Tenma responded, "Negative. I have no family. This robot, Yakumo, is imperfect. I am perfect in every way. Yakumo is imperfect. Imperfect. She must be destroyed."

She reached for her arm, as Eri cried, "Whoa! What are you doing?"

Tenma responded, "I am Tenma. She is Yakumo. I am perfect. She is NOT perfect. Imperfect robot."

She removed Yakumo's left arm from her body, as Eri cried, "NO! YOU IDIOT! THIS IS YOUR SISTER! STOP!"

Tenma didn't listen. She was removing Yakumo's limbs, one-by-one. Eri stopped her, as Yakumo's body was armless and legless. She stopped her, pushing her back, as Tenma said, "You cannot stop me. I must have perfect models. She is imperfect. I am Tenma. I am perfect. I am a robot. I am perfect in every way."

Eri sobbed, "What have you done? You realize what you've done?"

Tenma said, "Yes. But I am not finished. I am Tenma."

She shoved her down, as Hikari yelled, "MISS SAWACHIKA!"

Tenma responded, "Continuing task. Yakumo is not my sister. I have no sister. I am a solitary robot. My programming is perfect. I am perfect. I am perfect in every way. I am Tenma."

She went forward to Yakumo, as Hikari shouted, "Tenma Prime, abort!"

Eri was out cold, as Tenma said, approaching Yakumo's head, "Yakumo is imperfect. I am perfect in every way."

She turned her head, and removed Yakumo's head from her body. Tenma dropped it to the floor, as Yakumo was now in pieces. Tenma split apart Yakumo's upper half and lower half, and proceeded to continue dismantling Yakumo. Hikari was scared, as she couldn't try to stop her. She can't save her, by using self-defense. But there has to be another way.

"Tenma… NO!" Hikari grabbed her arms, as Tenma was about to touch Yakumo's breasts, prying them open, "I can't let you hurt her, a second longer! We NEED her!"

Tenma beeped, "Response: YOU need her. I do not. Yakumo is imperfect. I am perfect. I am Tenma."

Hikari threw her to the wall and held her down. She cried, "TENMA! LISTEN TO ME! SNAP OUT OF IT! IT'S ME, HIKARI!"

Tenma said, "Hello, Hikari. I am Tenma. I am perfect in every way. I am perfect. What is my function, Miss? I am a robot. I am perfect in every way. I am Tenma."

Hikari inhaled herself and said, "Forgive me, Luka… … …"

She planted her lips onto Tenma's, as Tenma beeped, "DANGER. I am Tenma. I feel no love. I am a robot. I… I… I… I…"

She started to warm up and beep, "Hello, my name is Tenma. I am a robot. I am perfect in every way. Hello. I am Tenma. I am a robot. I am perfect in every way. My function is to be perfect in every way. I am programmed to help. Hello. I am Tenma. I am a robot. I am perfect in every way. My function is to be perfect in every way. I am programmed to help. Hello. I am Tenma. I am a robot. I am perfect in every way. My function is to be perfect in every way. I am programmed to help."

She started to speak in a loop, and was immovable. She kept going, as Hikari said, "Hopefully this _may_ wake her up…"

Tenma beeped, as her loop was slowing down. She spoke, Hello. I am Tenma. I am a robot. I am perfect in every way. My function is to be perfect in every way. I am programmed to help. Hello. I am Tenma. I am a robot. I am perfect in every way. My function is to be perfect in every way. I am programmed to help. Hello… I am… Tenma… I am… I am… I am… I… am… perrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… frrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

Her body limped down and died, emitting smoke from her body. Hikari panted heavily, and then said, "This is not right… None of this would be happening, if I'd just said NO to Yakumo Prime!"

Hikari approached Eri and moaned, "I'm sorry. It's all a nightmare… Eri, please…"

Eri came to, as Hikari said, "Well… She's stopped… But I'm sorry to say about Yakumo…"

She held up her bare left leg and said, "Tenma wouldn't stop ripping her apart. But knowing her schematics, I can have her repaired, in no time…"

Eri held the leg and said, "I know… It's like… It's scary…"

Hikari held her arm up, opening her arm panel. She started to press buttons and speak in a serious tone, "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

She finished typing, as she said, "Miss Sawachika, I'm already making the last minute adjustments… We have days before the grand opening. And I advise that you rest up. Because, tomorrow… I'm going to rebuild Tenma and Yakumo. I don't know what, but maybe I need expert help."

Eri asked, "What did you type in?"

Hikari said, "Just a little virus I sent to two known gynoids: Luka and Haku. Before I plan to dismantle them, I'm going to need their help."

"But they're evil!"

"I know… Forgive me for this action, but I have no choice. Tenma's broken… Yakumo's destroyed… and my café is doomed to failure… I have no choice."

Hikari said, "But I promise, once Luka and Haku arrive, I will use-."

She froze in place and clicked her eyes closed. Her body remained rigid, as Eri whispered, "Hikari? Hikari? Hey! WAKE UP! HIKARI! NO!"

She looked at the time, and then whispered, "Midnight… How long were we working?"

She turned away and picked up Yakumo's parts. She said, "It's not going to be easy… If only I can find out what went wrong… But I need to go to sleep, before Hikari is rebooted."

Eri doesn't know that Hikari is deactivated, until 7am, since WPCA Robots do not stay out late. Eri turns to Tenma and placed her back on the table. She then said, holding her face, "Soon, it'll be all over… It's getting late… And I wish you'd wake up, soon… Tenma."

She leaned to a motionless Tenma and kissed her on the lips. She then whispered, "Please… Come back to me, soon…"

She stepped back and said, "It's a good thing you two are deactivated… Otherwise, you'd feel that."

She went to a table and held up a pillow. She said, "I'm sure it is long… but Hikari may understand."

She relaxed and fell asleep, as everything was quiet.

 **XXXXX**

At Haku's house, Luka was fast asleep, deactivated, since she and Haku were turned off at past midnight. Luka suddenly opened her eyes and beeped, " _Poffin Virus activated… Now heading to destination…_ "

She sat up and spoke in a robotic voice, "Heading to _Platinum Prettiness Café…_ Destination: _close-by…_ "

She turned to Haku, who reactivated herself, thanks to Hikari's virus. Luka freed Haku and said, " _Now heading to destination… Let us go…_ "

Haku responded, in a robotic voice, " _I concur. For I must join you._ "

They walked together, robotically and doll-like, heading to the café, in the late hours.

* * *

The next morning, Eri woke up at seven in the morning, as Hikari beeped, reactivating herself, "…se their parts to aide Tenma and Yakumo Prime. But I must reactivate their memories…"

Hikari gasped, as Eri said, "Uh? Oh, good morning…"

Hikari sighed, "Right… I forget I have an internal alarm clock. I sleep at midnight, and wake up in the morning."

Eri said, "Oh… I thought you broke down."

Hikari smiled, "I'm fine. So, did you get Yakumo?"

Eri showed her a pile of parts and said, "Yeah… See? Tenma was lucky to have her parts in one pile… But I cannot attach them."

Hikari smiled, "No need to worry! Leave it to me! You get Tenma ready, whilst I rebuild Yakumo. Also, Luka and Haku should be here, soon…"

Hikari went to reassemble Yakumo, adding, "Don't forget… I'm also a nurse robot. I can cure any former robots, too."

She finished reassembling Yakumo, as Tenma was on the other table. Eri replied, "Okay, Hikari… Now what?"

Hikari said, "Well, some of their parts need replacing, so we're going to salvage from them."

Eri gasped, "But… But what of them?"

Hikari said, "For the best…"

The doors opened, as Luka and Haku have arrived. Hikari smiled, "About time…"

Eri went to hide, as Hikari reactivated them. She said, "Welcome, ladies…"

Luka gasped, as she regained her memories, "Hikari! What is this?"

Hikari said, "You girls… we'll have you helping Tenma and Yakumo Prime…"

Luka barked, "HAH! Like hell I want to help you rebuild your girlfriend!"

Hikari roared, "LOOK! You're already in trouble, so-."

Luka pleaded, "NO! WAIT! I have to tell you something… It's about Haku…"

Hikari said, "I know. I know who and what she is… She's a Joy-Bot from Johto… Or, to put it bluntly, a rejected model…"

Luka gasped, "No… She's a-. I dated a defective droid? You mean-."

Hikari said, "It's about Haku. I had to call about her, since it seems suspicious. You were right. She _is_ a Nurse Joy-Bot, but she was rejected, because she was too cunning and sinister. Plus, she drinks beer, which is _too_ adult for our standards. Alcohol is forbidden in WPCA property! Sure, alcohol is used for cleaning, but NOT for consumption!"

Luka pouted, "I can't help it, if she's into saké…"

"SO, THAT'S IT! SAKÉ, IS IT?"

"I didn't know! I didn't know she reeks of liquor!"

"Well, _that_ is your lover!"

" _Ex-_ lover! We broke up, after what happened."

"Why? What did Haku do?"

Haku grumbled, as she woke up. Luka stated to Hikari, "It's about Mr. Harima… I… I can't take the lie, any longer… I arrested Haku, but…"

Haku snarled, as she clasped her neck, "NOT SO FAST! You say one more word, and I'll snap her head clean off, like a soda cap!"

Hikari pleaded, "Haku! Put Luka down… She meant you no harm."

Haku cried, "She didn't have to break up with me! Why did Luka have to be brokenhearted, all the time? And why do you have these two robots?"

Luka broke free, as she snarled, "HAKU! You ought to be ashamed of yourself! Hikari is working really hard on the grand opening, and you're just-."

Luka cried, "WHAT? Why do you have Tenma and Yakumo?"

Hikari sniffled, "It's about Tenma… Her memories… are locked… I can't… reopen them… PLEASE! HELP ME!"

Luka said, "No. I can't. Tenma's the one you love… and so… I can't let you save her."

Hikari yelled, "She's an emotionless doll, now! NO emotions, NO feelings, NO function, NO purpose! She's a lifeless animatronic girl, and she kept saying she's perfect!"

Luka was astonished, as Haku huffed, "Oh, stuff it. That nitty witty bitch is in her last rabbit hole."

Luka cried, "NO! Haku, please… Listen to her…"

Hikari said, "You sure? Why are you siding with me, now?"

Luka protected Hikari, as Haku said, "Back away from Hikari…"

She smirked, "Oh… wait… You left Tenma, wide open…"

She giggled, holding up a sledgehammer. She smiled, "Such strength to smash a gynoid apart. I'll crush them all!"

She cackled evilly, as Luka cried, "YOU'RE MAD!"

Hikari yelled, "YOU CAN'T! DON'T! If you destroy Tenma Prime, my life's work is ruined!"

Haku said in a sarcastic tone, "So? That's so sad to see them die…"

She held it up and said, "Time to be junk pile!"

She swung hard, as Hikari shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Eri grabbed her arms, and stopped Haku. She cried, "YOU!"

Eri threw Haku down, and said, "Bad robot! You won't destroy my-!"

 **SMASH!  
** The sledgehammer struck her foot, as she cried in pain, "OWWWWWWWWW! OW! OW! ON! THE! FOOT! OUCH!"

She hopped in pain, as Luka tackled her down. She restrained Haku, and barked, "STOP IT! This is NOT what I wanted… I'm sorry… Hikari, you were right… I should've listened… Business before pleasure… I was thinking of enjoying your grand opening… but…"

Luka sniffled, as she held Haku tight. Haku moaned, "Why? Why are you stopping me, after you betrayed me?"

Luka said, as her eyes were twitching, and swelling up in tears, "I… I love you, Haku… I still do… But… I don't know what came over me… This isn't what I wanted… I want you… to be mine…"

She hugged her, as Haku was shaken. She beeped, "Luka… My Luka… Oh, no… Why do… I feel… so funny?"

Hikari turned away and said, "Poffin Virus… It's the obvious choice for your deletion. Haku… Luka…"

Luka cried, "No… Hikari… WHY?"

Hikari said, "Business before pleasure… It's like I told you. You understand it now… but… it's far too late to make me forgive you. I'm sorry…"

Luka sobbed, as she held Haku, "No… I did it! I won your forgiveness! Haku was about to-!"

Hikari roared, "And for what? Jealousy for my love with Tenma? Read my lips: I! NOR WILL I EVER! FALL IN LOVE! **WITH YOU!** "

She calmed down and said, "Tenma… She's my true love… And I don't show it… But if it means destroying you… please… Lend me your parts… to save Tenma and Yakumo…"

Luka was weeping, "Hikari… No… Give me another chance…"

Hikari turned away from her, and walked two steps forward. She whispered, "I'm sorry. I love you…"

Hikari wept, "Goodbye…"

Luka started to spaz and shake, as Haku collapsed, speaking in jarbled words, "Tenman, nater nais mish mash nothing… Luger… mentle fish taser…"

Luka sobbed, "No… My darling… Haku…"

Eri barked, as she held her injured foot, "Oh… Give me a break, already!" She was still angry about her foot.

They hug, as Haku garbled, dimming her eyes black, "Luka… many ensjoy kinter volve…"

Luka nodded, "I know what you were saying… Haku… … …"

She hugged her, as they embraced each other, one final time, as Luka whispered, "Hikari… I love you… Don't… make me… die… Don't… magen me… dimps… nash great knot herald…"

They both collapsed, as they died completely. Their arms fell off, as their mouths curled up. Hikari said, as her eyes were closed, "I had to do it… I would give forgiveness, Luka… but you broke my heart… and you tried to ruin me…"

She shouted at Luka's broken body, in tears, " **WHY WOULD I FORGIVE A TRAITOR LIKE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU?** "

She panted, as she was crying. Eri said, as she comforted her, "It's alright… They're dead… Tenma and Yakumo… They're avenged…"

She then gasped, as she roared, "YOU STUPID ROBOT NURSE IDIOT!"

Hikari gasped, as she sobbed, "Miss Sawachika!"

Eri boomed, "YOU KNOW, WHILE YOU KILLED THEM, YOU NEVER EVEN ASKED WHERE WHISKERS WAS!"

Hikari asked, "Who's Whis-? … … …Kers?"

She realized, and she cried out, " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

She pounded her fists on the table, as she hollered, "I'm ruined! Why am I so stupid? I'm a stupid robot! Why didn't I know about Mr. Harima's whereabouts? I'm such a loser!"

She bawled and cried, as Eri said, "Aw, there, there… I'm sure he is found… You can send a search party to rescue him."

Hikari sniffled, "You're right… They never said, but… I'll see if we can find him…"

She said, "For now, I want the virus extracted and cleansed from Luka and Haku, so we can begin repairs… They're sure no help, anyway. So much for advice from the bigger guns…"

"Then, can I offer some advice, ma'am?" A voice called.

It was Mikoto, wearing only her bra and panties, as she saluted, "Officer Mona reporting, after returning from intense repairs."

Hikari asked, "You? What can you do?"

Eri said, "Mikoto… I mean…"

Mikoto said, in her normal voice, "You can use my OS chip… I may not be around, much longer… So, I advise that you create a new _Mikoto Prime_ , in my place."

Eri asked, "You? Your chip?"

Hikari said, "Hold on! Why are you doing this?"

Mikoto said, as she removed her memory chip, "This may recover Tenma… I overheard her banters, about to disassemble you two… and I had to step in. So, I figured… This is where I say goodbye…"

Eri whispered, "But… You wouldn't! Mikoto, listen to me! If you go away, you cannot be brought back! Implant this to Tenma Prime, and your memories are gone, and Mikoto Suo is officially dead!"

Mikoto roared, "I don't care! You made me a freak! I'm a machine… and Yakumo wants me to have a life, away from the bunny café… So, for this, I'm returning the favor… Here…"

She gave the chip to Hikari, as she pleaded, "Mona, er, Mikoto… You must not do this…"

Mikoto then said, as she slowly saluted, "I am an Officer Jenny-Tron. I am programmed to obey my duty… and even sacrifice a part or two… Good… bye… ma'am… and Miss Errrrrrrrrr…"

She dropped to the ground, and remained in a saluting pose, with her eyes closed and her smile intact. Hikari saluted back, as she was in tears, with a smile. Eri said, "It better work… Otherwise, we're doomed…"

Hikari said, "It has to be done… Lemme do this on Tenma… She'll wake up, eventually…"

She approached a motionless Tenma, as she inserted Mikoto's OS chip, and Tenma responded, "Hello. I am Tenma. Hello. I am Tenma. I am a robot. I am perfect in every way. My function is to be perfect in every way. I am programmed to help. Data has been received. My function is… My function is…"

She suddenly stopped, as she beeped, " _Functions ceased._ "

Her eyes went black, as Hikari gasped in shock, "Tenma? No… She… The OS Chip… It didn't work…"

Tenma was immovable, as the OS Chip halted her programming. Hikari was sad, as she knew she was doomed. But suddenly, as Hikari was completely unhappy, Tenma's eyes lit up, " _Data found in operating systems… Rebooting functions…_ "

She kept speaking like a robot, "My name is Tenma. I am Tenma. I have no sister. I have no family. I have no friends. I have no happiness. I am perfect in every way. I am… perfect… I am …Tenma… Tenma… Tenma… I am perfect in every way… I am programmed to be… Tenma… I… am…"

She spoke in her normal voice, "Tenma… Tsukamoto…"

Eri giggled, "It works! She's okay!"

Tenma beeped, " _Tenma Prime… shutting down… Emotional Circuits enabled… Speech Functions enabled… Memory enabled… Resuming all functions… Shutting down Tenma Prime…_ "

She powered down, as Eri said, "Thank goodness… It's finally over…"

Hikari said, "Not quite. There's still Yakumo… I'll work on Tenma, you work on Yakumo."

Eri smiled, "And after that, we'll locate Whiskers."

Hikari asked her, "How's your foot? Last night, you dropped Haku's hammer onto it… I'm sorry I didn't notice you limping…"

Eri said, "Can you examine me, while you work?"

Hikari said, "I'll have a Nurse Joy-Bot on that. Besides, I'm busy with Tenma. This first, then your injuries."

She giggled, "No need to worry! Mr. Harima is missing, Jenny-Trons are on your side~! And when you're badly hurt, the Joy-Bots are on the call~!"

Eri smiled, "Thanks."

She gave the peace sign and winked. Hikari said, "Let's get to work~!"

Eri smiled, and thought, "Tenma… Yakumo… Soon, it'll be all over."

They began to work, testing both robots, including using replacement parts from Luka and Haku, once they are removed of Hikari's virus.

* * *

That night, Hikari was testing Tenma's movements from her, as she was standing. She was moving her arms around, slowly, as Hikari nodded. She said, as she was testing her, "It's a good thing that her emotions and memories have recovered. But she's on _Default_ , before we could reactivate her."

Tenma was smiling, as she turned to Hikari. She giggled, as she spoke, "Hello, honey. I am Tenma. Anything you say, I will listen…"

She winked, as Hikari blushed heavily. She smiled, "Oh, she is too arousing… I have so much to give…"

She said to Tenma, "Tenma Prime, do you remember everything, since you were locked out?"

Tenma explained, as she spoke in her default mode, "Yes. As you left to meet with Miss Eri, I had to visit Miss Yakumo Prime, my sister, in which I accept. However, something inside of me started to break down… It was my heart…"

Hikari said, "I see… Well, it's a lucky thing that we salvaged parts from Luka and Haku, including a new joint for your left arm, a new gear for your chest, and new wirings that connect to your CPU. I also managed to increase your breasts, by about 2 centimeters. You do need an adult-like look."

Tenma smiled, as she spoke, "Thank you, Miss Hikari."

Hikari asked, "But why? Why all of a sudden check out Yakumo Prime, after the surprise was ruined?"

Tenma remained in her _Default_ mode, and she responded, "Because… … …for the first time in my life, since I was created, my sister is imperfect… but it seems that the only thing perfect about her… was a sister's love. I understand everything now, Miss Hikari."

Hikari blushed, "Do you still love me?"

Tenma nodded, "Yes."

She added, "I overheard everything, when we had our date, and you posed as Karasuma… I want… I want… I want to be with you."

Hikari replied, "I'm sorry… But business comes first. But maybe when I'm off, we can hang out."

She hugged her and said, "You're always going to be with me, no matter what… Just not in my café."

Tenma smiled, "I understand. Thank you."

Hikari said, "Well, we'll talk about that, later. Shall we continue? Your voice and facial functions are working okay…"

Eri was working on Yakumo, as she manually moved her limbs, up and down, with a remote control. Yakumo has yet to be reactivated, after being drained for so long. Eri said, "Well, while you managed to fix Tenma, you can punish her for destroying most of her parts. Her skin is ripped a bit, and most of her servos were smashed. Her head had the most damage, breaking her OS chip into pieces. Her father, the creator, may be a genius, but he knows delicate machines… who don't kiss customers on the lips."

Hikari said, "At least _this_ Tenma is now capable of kisses. The others… well… for what it's worth, kissing is no longer allowed in MY café."

She and Eri finished, as Hikari said, "There. All that's left is to recharge them and reactivate them. Thanks to Luka and Haku's spare parts, we can finally begin working on the Grand Opening of _Platinum Prettiness_."

Eri said, "It's not a problem… Also, we never speak of this, ever."

Hikari smiled, "No need to worry. It was a minor glitch…"

She turned to her legs and said, "So, your foot…"

Eri held up her foot and said, "Well, luckily, I'm wearing shoes. And nothing broken… Just a sprain."

Hikari nodded, "Good~! Then I suggest you take a taxi home. You might rarely do walking, before you go home."

She turned to Tenma, and said, "Now, I'll be taking it from here. YOU, however, go home. We're done here, and you're still banned from this place. While I did have a hand at helping to repair these two, I'm still sore about what you did, when you stole Tenma…"

Eri said, "I understand. In fact, I chose to keep it a secret… since we're friends, now. But this is behind closed doors. You and I don't know each other."

"Deal!" Hikari smiled, "And I am sorry I didn't live up to the promise. But, if you want, when we have emergencies, you're welcome to join the testing…"

"Wait, I'm banned from the café."

"Yeah… but you're not banned from the lab, right?"

Eri giggled, "It's good to be back…"

She left, but stopped and asked her, "Wait… When we first met, you were bitchy and mean… but since then, you're nicer than you usually were. Why the change of heart? Why now?"

"I…" Hikari said, as she was worried, "Well… It's lonely, around here, and I wanted to be the best bossy robot in the world… but deep down, I'm nice. I'm not evil or anything. It's just… I wasn't born with any evil intention. And for what I have done, it was impulse. Besides, I was built to be a Nurse Joy-Bot, in homage of an inspired Pokémon Coordinator… and a popular one… This body may be beautiful, but it's replaceable. But deep within each core, it's one voice… and one voice out of this shell is… me."

Hikari bowed, and said, "And for what happened, a while back, it will never happen again. And I'm glad we're friends, now."

She added, "Also, about Mikoto Prime… I'm afraid that I will have to replace her shell with another… But as of now, Officer Mona is hereby relieved of her duties… forever…"

Eri asked, "Mikoto… You mean she's…"

Hikari nodded, "She's going to come back. I promise. NOT as Mikoto Prime, and NOT as Mona… But as Mikoto Suo…"

Eri smiled, "God bless you, you little robot girl."

She asked, "OH! I forgot! What about Luka & Haku?"

Hikari smiled, "Well, they will not go unpunished. Besides, I kept the extra special parts for my NEW assistant… One who will be useful and loyal and trusting and always by my side. And don't worry, there's no love inside this android… My heart goes to Tenma. She can understand."

Eri barked, "NO! IT'S RIDICULOUS! You're not a lesbian robot, are you?"

Hikari said, "No… but…"

"Well, unrequited android love is not allowed in this café! You have sorted it all out! You can't be making yourself seen as a gay lover!"

Hikari realized that, and said, "My goodness… You're right… I forgot that it may affect the kids who visit…"

Hikari then said, "Well, for the very special boys that want to see our cute androids in their sexiness, I'm going to build an _exclusive_ VIP Suite for our men who want to see our Tenma Bunnies dance… and all for our VIPs – _Very Intimate Public_. What? Even perverts love these robots…"

She stated, "Provided if we have enough funds, that is."

Eri smirked, "Well, ain't that a humdinger… Fine… I'll pitch in. Anything to pay back for saving the café… and Tenma…"

A Jenny-Tron appeared from the doorway, as she saluted, "Miss Hikari, ma'am, great news to report! Mr. Kenji Harima has been located in former Nurse Haku's basement, shackled in chains, and badly beaten up. Our Nurse Joy-Bots have relocated him to the nearest city hospital."

Eri laughed, as she was happy, "Harima… I, uh, mean…"

Hikari smiled, "Good work. Report back to me, if he can pull through!"

The Jenny spoke, "Yes, ma'am." and then left.

Eri smiled, as she was finally relieved. She said, "Well, I'll leave you be. I'll go and pay him a visit…"

Hikari nodded, "Sure. And thanks again."

They hugged each other, as Hikari was embracing her hug. She then thought, "Though, I am sad that Luka is now gone. But who cares."

Eri went to see Harima, as Hikari turned to Tenma. She said, "You hear that?"

Tenma smiled and said, in her Default mode, "Yes. Eri is fine. But… Why did you ban her, in the first place?"

Hikari deactivated her, and then said, in a calm voice, "Because… … …She was a helpful person, but the way she treated me, back then… But I'm over it. She can keep a secret… so, why not me?"

She kissed the motionless Tenma on the lips, and then said, "Well, let's continue…"

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, Hikari approached a downed Yakumo and said, "I'm so sorry… If we hadn't gone through with this, things changed… for the worst…"

 _She leaned to the motionless Yakumo Robot, after she drained her battery life, as she concluded, in a whispered to her face, "It's just that I'm a tad bit jealous of you…"_

 _She let out a small frown upon her face and closed her eyes. She nodded and whispered to herself. "It's for the best… Yakumo Prime… If it's what you wanted… I can't back out of it. Goodbye."_

Hikari sniffled, as she was crying, "It's all a mess now… I'm ruined, if you wouldn't forgive Tenma, and Tenma wouldn't forgive you back… But you're not perfect. She is. But I don't care. There's only _one thing_ that is perfected, and that it can never be with flaw – _A sister's love to another._ After all… You may be androids… but deep down… you're _still_ family."

She reactivated Yakumo, and she suddenly woke up. She asked, "Hikari?"

Hikari bowed and said, "Miss Yakumo, I'm so sorry… It's ruined. I can't be like you, as a boss."

Yakumo asked, "Then… Then why did you suddenly rebuild me? I distinctly said that I'm retired, for Tenma's sake."

Hikari said, as she was upset, "Well, you ever asked Tenma Prime that? You're not perfect, but a sister's love is! Why couldn't you say that to her face, even if you'd give a darn about a secret that Tenma doesn't even know about?"

Yakumo said, "She _does_ know. She's ashamed that she would work at a place like this!"

Hikari roared, "I DON'T CARE! Tenma Prime has to know the truth, one day! And if that happens, make her happy, for your sake, and for mine! She misses you… That's all that matters. Tenma… She loves you…"

Yakumo whispered, "I understand… But it's… It's because… I'm not like her…"

Hikari said, "I know. You don't, because you're no different. You're always special to the world… and if your father was here… He'd be happy for you and her… He loves both of you. No amount of perfection can eclipse that."

Yakumo sniffled, as she was crying, "But…"

Hikari said, "I know… Spend what's left of your function, for Tenma's sake… She needs you. If you need to be upgraded and to live on more… I'll do just that…"

Yakumo then responded, "How long do I have?"

Hikari said, "From what I examine you… Your father built you and Tenma to last over 9,000 days. That's how much lifespan you have in your android bodies, and how you are built. That's nearly 25 years. Tenma's an older model, and she's perfect. Of course, her time has only 2,000 days left… You, however, are but two years away…"

Yakumo replied, with tears in her eyes, "That is why I must cease function… for Tenma's sake… You can revive me and restart my programming, as you wish… but please… revive Tenma, too. Leave me…"

Hikari said, "It's not my choice… It's your choice. What is it going to be, if you have a week left to be functional? Will you stay with Tenma, forever? Or will you die out and leave her?"

Yaakumo turned to her and sniffled, "If I die out, or I am broken beyond repair… even if I grow old and rundown… Promise me to watch over Tenma…"

Hikari smiled, as she giggled, "No need to worry. If you are no longer functional, and I hope to my creator's sake that you will live longer than that, I promise I will look after her."

She walked off, as she said, "You know how to turn her on… right? I'll leave you two alone. And don't worry. I erased all the bad stuff of when you guys had to know the truth, after I bought the café. But all the good moments, I saved them."

Yakumo responded, "You would? Well, Tenma must never know, and Harima and Eri… They can keep a secret."

Hikari placed her index finger on her own lips and smiled. She motioned that she can keep a secret, too. She walked off, shutting the door behind her, as Yakumo turned Tenma on.

"Well… Hikari's right… I'm better off retiring with you…" she said, with a smile.

Tenma opened her eyes, and asked, "Huh? Where am I?"

Yakumo whispered, "Sis…"

Tenma smiled, "Oh, Yakumo… I had a very awful dream."

Yakumo hugged her and said, "Here. I'm here for you. Don't worry. You can stay by me, forever…"

They shared a hug, and a huge laugh, as they were reunited, at last. For two robot sisters, they were happy for each other. Hikari repaired both of them, and made up for her past screw-ups.

* * *

Days later, the café opened, and it was an outstanding success! The café showed Tenma Bunnies, Miko Foxes, and Eri Chicks, wearing comfortable clothing, which is addressed to the family-friendly demographic. Each robot was in their ears and tails, with a blouse and skirt. Two Tenma Bunnies served cake and cookies to three children, two Eri Chicks served tea and coffee to two high school girls, and a Yakumo Cat, Tenma Bunny, and Miko Fox posed with a little girl in a red dress, as her mother took a picture.

It was a memorable opening day for Hikari's café, as _Platinum Prettiness_ was a smashing success.

 **XXXXX**

That evening, Hikari addressed to Harima, Eri, Yakumo, and Tenma, as she bowed to them, "I can't thank you enough for everything, and for making my café a huge success. It is thanks to all four of you that I have accomplished everything…"

Harima said, "No problem. And besides, I have questions about your VIP area."

Hikari said, "Once we have it ready by next week, you're welcome to try it out, for your _likings_ …"

She winked, as Eri glared at her, "Hmm… Hmmm… Hmmm…"

Harima stammered, as Yakumo said, "Miss Hikari, that is alright. And thank you for reconsidering…"

Hikari said, "Yeah. I should be thanking _you_ …"

Eri said, "Well, Whiskers and I have to go. He needs me to watch over him…"

They left, as they waved to them. Tenma and Yakumo remained with Hikari.

Hikari said to Tenma, "Well… Tenma, I guess this is it…"

Tenma nodded and said, "Yeah… I'm awfully sorry about Luka…"

Hikari smiled, "Oh, no need to worry. The WPCA was nice enough to send me a replacement for her."

A woman appeared from the entrance, as she said, "Excuse me, Miss Hikari."

The woman has long pink hair with silver streaks and bangs, and with green eyes. She's wearing a white dress with black and white leggings. She said, "Miss Hikari, you're wanted on the phone for a birthday party."

Hikari giggled, "I'll be there, in a moment, Lusa."

Lusa went back in, as Hikari giggled, "Yeah… We do birthdays and parties, too~! We have about thousands of your types…"

Tenma said, as she approached her, "Miss Hikari, thank you for looking after my sister. I love you."

She and Hikari kissed each other, again, as Tenma stepped back. She then bowed and said, "Goodbye, and thank you."

She walked away, as Yakumo nodded, "Good luck."

Hikari waved goodbye, as she said, "Goodbye, Yakumo… Tenma…"

She whispered, as she blushed, "Love you…"

She went back to the café, as she remembered the moments that she cherished, and the success that she will procure.

Yakumo asked Tenma, as they were walking home, "So, what was the kiss for?"

Tenma said, as she was smiling, "Oh… … …No reason. It felt like… something I know…"

Yakumo smiled, "Great. Hey, it's getting late. Let's order out on soba noodles~!"

Tenma cheered, "YAY! YAKUMO, YOU'RE THE BEST~!"

They cheered on, as they left the café behind. Yakumo, now happy to stay by Tenma's side, looked back on the café she created, and never returned. She decided to leave it all behind.

Yakumo whispered, as she looked up to the sky, "Thank you… Father…"

* * *

Hours later, at 9:30pm, in Hikari's office, she was in a conference, on the phone, with the head of WPCA. He said that the documents of Tenma Prime are exact, and they'll work on reworking all the Jennies and Joys in the Unova, Alola, and Kalos area. Hikari agrees, as she said, "As long as the mechanisms that Tenma is built from are sturdy and stable, we should be 100% at job efficiency."

The head said, "Well said, Nurse Joy. Have a good night."

He hung up, as Hikari felt better. Lusa came in and said, "Miss Hikari… Your system analysis reports are in."

Hikari said, "Ah, yes. Status report. And please… anything about my nervous glitches?"

Lusa gave her a full report on Hikari's repairs and memory files.

"Ma'am, it's about your files. You're in working condition, your nervous stats have been neutralized, and your functions have become 110%, but I have a question…" Lusa asked her.

Hikari looked at the sheets of paper, and gasped knowing that she saw a phone number. She whispered, "Is that?"

She said, "Hold my meetings and appointments, until this crisis is over!"

She reached for the phone, as Lusa left the office. She dialed the number, as Hikari was nervous. She said, "Seriously… What kind of idiot would leave a phone number in my memory fil-?"

The phone picked up, as she said, "Yes, hello? Who's calling me?"

A girl said, on the phone, "Hello? OH! Is that you, Hikari? Did you get my phone number?"

Hikari blushed, as she was shocked, "Tenma?!"

In addition to recovering her files, Tenma gave her a going away gift in her memory files – Tenma's phone number.

Tenma was in her pink pajamas, as she said, "Hey, you know… If I'm like you, Hikari… Tell me… Can robots love?"

Hikari blushed, as she laughed, "Eh, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… Uh, are you sure you knew who you were?"

Tenma beeped, "I'm on _Mature_ setting. Don't worry. Yakumo told me everything, when we came home, and she made me more stable. In any case, I figured I want to talk to you, every day… when you call me."

Hikari was shocked, as Tenma answered, "You have time to talk, baby? I'm good, until 11."

Hikari giggled, as she said, "I think I have time for you, darling little bunny…"

Tenma spoke, on the phone, "Oh, Hikari… Anything you say, I will listen… Honey…"

Hikari said, in a serious tone, "Alright, but until 10pm. I have to close shop, tonight."

Hikari spent all night, talking to Tenma, as the two androids still care for each other.

* * *

 ** _The End_**

* * *

Weeks later, at Eri's house, Eri was downstairs in the basement, as she said, "I love how it all ended. Tenma and Yakumo are happy, and Whiskers can go back to the café, anytime."

She approached a robot, standing in place, with long black hair and small pigtails, a white plunging neckline dress, and white heels. She turned her on, as the robot opened her eyes. She clicked her eyes, blinking, as she said, in an electronic voice, "Hello, Eri."

Eri said, "Hello, Tenma. How are you, today?"

Tenma responded, with her mouth moving like a doll's mouth, and her head whirring a bit, "Feeling cuter than I was, this morning."

Eri built herself another Tenma Robot, and it was perfected. Eri said to her, "Tenma, tell me, what is your goal?"

Tenma Robot responded, as she remained in place, "I am programmed to be perfect. I am also programmed to be a good companion to you, to be faithful, giving you pleasure and wellbeing, and above all else, I want to be the perfect girl you have always dreamed of. I want no one else but you."

She winked, as Eri whispered, holding her head, "Whiskers and Hikari doesn't know it… but the thing is… I admire you, Tenma. Maybe someday, when Hikari decides to, we could have girls who are VIPs, and have you bunnies hop around for us…"

Eri asked, "Tell me… are you in love with Whiskers?"

Tenma Robot replied, "I am in love with both genders. And I would like to be kissed by both of them, at the same time. What do you think?"

Eri blushed, as she was heaving in pleasure, "Tenma…"

She hugged the robot and blushed heavily, "Whiskers doesn't know that I admire you… and Hikari doesn't know that my company will make a more adult-like version of you, someday. Once we have you moving with your legs and arms up and about… We can begin…"

She giggled, as she teased, "Whiskers can't know a thing… He is so stupid."

Tenma Robot responded, "All genders are a tease. The way you built me, I am perfect in every way. I want no one else but you."

Eri kissed the robot and said, "Good…" and stroked her hair.

She continued to make out with her, as she plans to do something for this Tenma Robot. On the table, feet away from Tenma Robot was a copy of the schematic of the Tenma Bunny model. There was also a note next to it.

" _Dear Eri,  
I am glad you helped save the café. This is my gift to you. Use her to your own likings, whatever you like. Just don't tell Harima-senpai or anyone else. Hikari will understand, since she's more family-oriented.  
And, since you like Tenma Prime, your secret's safe with me. I look forward to this project of yours.  
Love, Yakumo_"

Eri was given a Tenma Robot to test, and for romantic favors. What is she planning?

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

At the café, at midnight hours, Tenma was standing in the middle of the stage, as she was in her blue bunny outfit. She was motionless, with her eyes dimmed and blank. Her eyes lit up, as numerous Tenma Bunnies appear on the stage. A spotlight shone onto Tenma.

" _Happy birthday to you…  
Happy birthday to you…  
Happy birthday, Tenma Tsukamoto…  
Happy birthday to you…_"

Tenma winked, as she held her hands up in peace signs to the 4th wall.

"Thank you very much for enjoying my Tenma Bunny series." She smiled, "Until we meet again, readers~!"

The Tenma Bunnies cheered, as Tenma remained standing in place. The spotlight faded, as Tenma remained motionless and deactivated. Three Tenma Bunnies carried her away and placed her in a huge cardboard box. They shut her inside, and marked the box to another address.

" _To: (name withheld), Osaka, Japan…  
From: The WCPA of Ecolog City._"

* * *

 ** _Something tells us that this isn't the last of our cute Tenma Bunnies. For this story, however, this is where our story ends._**


End file.
